Descubriéndonos
by Alisson00
Summary: Su relación nunca ha dejado expresar los sentimientos y más profundos deseos... eso cambiará algún día?
1. La vida sigue

Una puesta de sol y una joven sumida en sus pensamientos en una fresca tarde de primavera, era la típica escena desde hace algunas semanas. Para cualquier observador sería una linda mujer disfrutando de un hermoso paisaje, pero para la protagonista de esta historia solo era un día más donde sus pensamientos la confundían y torturaban. El tiempo ha pasado rápido, los cambios también, ya no es la jovencita que un día recibió a un panda y a una chica pelirroja en su casa. Aunque siga siendo tan tenaz y testaruda como antaño, se convirtió en toda una mujer, sin embargo ella no se ha dado cuenta de aquello.

Como todos los días Akane Tendo necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos, sin intromisión de su familia, amigos, eternas _rivales_, admiradores y por supuesto de su _querido_ prometido. Ya no aguantaba más, esos sentimientos ya la estaban agobiando, no podía desahogarse con nadie para contarle sus miedos y confusiones, sentía demasiada vergüenza de reconocer que le causaba cierto personaje. Desde cuando esos pensamientos no se alejaban de su mente, reconocía que el tonto de su prometido ya no era ese jovencito de 16 años, ahora era simplemente un hombre, como puede ser que de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado tanto. Ahora era catalogado como un buen espécimen, como dirían sus amigas, de 1,90 metros , con un porte imponente y esa sonrisa y esos ojos….

-Deja de pensar de esa forma de ese cretino- se decía la peliazul-

Y de vuelta a esa sensación, cada día le costaba más mantenerse alejada de él, pero parece que a toda la comunidad femenina de Nerima le pasaba lo mismo, ya no solo recibía las atenciones de sus autoproclamadas prometidas, ni de las chicas del colegio, aunque estaban en su último año no faltaban las impertinentes de cursos menores que le dejaban alguna carta o le preparaban su almuerzo para llamar su atención. Es como si todo el mundo pensara que su compromiso ya no existía, era cierto que nunca habían concretado nada. Pero de ahí a suponer que ella ya no era competencia la frustraba, además que el maldito de Ranma ni siquiera las rechazaba, simplemente les recibía sus regalos y les regalaba esa radiante sonrisa,

-_Él muy desgraciado sabe que es irresistible, y yo como tonta sigo enamorada de él_- pensaba Akane- _Debo confesar que él tampoco ha tenido ninguna cita ni nada con ninguna de sus otras prometidas, aunque ellas no dejan de acosarlo, y lamentablemente tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se han convertido en hermosas mujeres, aunque me duele reconocerlo_.

-Como voy a poder competir con ellas- suspiraba a Akane cansinamente

Estaba oscureciendo, la peliazul decidió emprender rumbo al dojo, al fin de cuentas debía enfrentar su realidad.

* * *

Como cada tarde Ranma aprovechaba de entrenar en el jardín, para evitar el calor en un espacio confinado como el dojo Tendo. Desde hace tiempo que no se presentaba algún enemigo o loco para desafiarlo

-_Tanta tranquilidad es extraña_- pensaba el apuesto joven mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento. Fue plenamente consciente de la llegada de la menor de los Tendo, y de cómo ella se encontraba mirándolo desde la puerta, como no reconocer su presencia y ese olor tan característico de ella, como a chocolate y miel, era su sabor favorito.

De pronto Ranma se voltea y le brinda esa sonrisa arrogante levantando su ceja.

-Te gusta lo que ves marimacho- le habló Ranma con una voz cansada o tal vez ronca que a Akane le dio un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Sólo veía como entrenabas Ranma, para ver tu técnica, no hay nada más que me interese del paisaje- le contestó la peliazul con cierto aire de arrogancia.

-Si tu lo dices, pero hay varias chicas que no piensan lo mismo que tú- dijo el ojiazul para continuar con su entrenamiento.

-Imbécil presumido- susurro la muchacha- Pero era cierto, quedo embobada cuando lo vió entrenar solamente con su pantalón, dejando su pecho descubierto y como el sudor hacía que su piel brillara. Las ganas de acercarse y acariciarlo, poder tocar esa espalda y estar entre sus brazos no dejaba de atormentarla. Prefirió salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura.

Ranma le extrañó la abrupta salida de su prometida, como cada tarde llegaba muy pensativa de su paseo, él sabía exactamente que iba al parque a mirar el atardecer, la había seguido en varias ocasiones para saber que estaba bien. Se autoconvencia que solo lo hacía para protegerla de los locos de siempre, ya que si le pasaba algo a la pequeña de los Tendo el tío Soun no pararía de llorar hasta inundar la casa. En ningún caso lo hacía porque estaba celoso de que ella saliera sola de la casa y que se podría estar reuniendo con alguien. Eso jamás.

-A cenar- la dulce voz de Kasumi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y decidió dejar por hoy su entrenamiento.

* * *

Era típica escena familiar a la hora de la cena, Ranma y Genma peleando por la comida. Mientras Nodoka fulminaba con la mirada a su esposo.

-Deja de quitarle la comida a Ranma, no ves que está creciendo y necesita alimentarse más- dijo la señora Saotome tomando sutilmente su katana. Acto que no paso desapercibido por la familia, ni mucho menos por Genma que entendió el mensaje.

-Si mi amor- dijo obedientemente el señor Saotome, era mejor conservar su cabeza sobre los hombros, al fin de cuentas podía asaltar la cocina a media noche sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Que bueno que lo entiendas querido- agregó la mamá de Ranma- además tu sabes que los jóvenes tienen gasto adicional de energía, y como mi hijo es todo un hombre debe estar gastando mucha más energía que los demás- dijo con un tono que a Ranma se le erizó la piel.

-"_No por favor, que no se refiera a eso_"- pensó el ojiazul sintiendo como el calor iba hacia sus mejillas.

- Pensándolo bien, Akane querida, debes alimentarte muy bien para soportar le energía que Ranma te hace gastar- Akane quedó de piedra.

- ¿A aaa… qqque se refiere tía?- preguntó la peliazul esperando que no sea la insinuación de siempre.

- Mierda- susurró Ranma- "_tonta como se te ocurre seguir con el tema_" pensó el muchacho.

- Aaaaa hermanita, obviamente que tía Nodoka se refiere al gasto calórico que produce una buena sesión de sexo"- dijo Nabiki que se había mantenido a la espera de esa pregunta. En verdad que disfrutaba las cenas familiares, especialmente desde que la señora Saotome vivía con ellos, y sus insinuaciones de la hombría de su hijo. Ese par de tortolos era tan fácil hacer que se pusieran de mil colores, estaba esperando que Ranma se desmayara por el rumbo de la conversación.

- Qué ¡!- grito conmocionada Akane- De donde sacan esas ideas, nosotros…nnun…nunca hemos-

-No te preocupes querida, es normal en los jóvenes, esos deseos de tocarse y llegar más allá, aunque antes pensaba que no es apropiado antes del matrimonio, me he actualizado un poco y creo que está bien- dijo convincentemente Nodoka.

- Además tía, es muy bueno para la salud, esos dicen los especialistas. Y estoy segura que mi hermana ayuda a mi cuñadito en todo, ambos se mantienen físicamente muy bien. Cierto Ranma?- preguntó la mediana de los Tendo, necesitaba que Ranma participara en la conversación para ponerlos en aprietos.

- No sé a lo que te refieres Nabiki- dijo decidido el ojiazul- Gracias por la comida, me retiro es tarde y quiero descansar- se giró abruptamente dándole la espalda a la familia, para después levantarse y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la retirada de Ranma. Los patriarcas se miraban entre ellos, hace un tiempo decidieron no intervenir en las conversaciones que tenía Nodoka con sus hijos, creían firmemente que ella lograría convencer a los muchachos que debían unir las escuelas, aunque sus métodos no eran convencionales, y sus conversaciones subidas de tono eran cada vez más frecuentes, sabían que la señora Saotome podía acercarse más a sus hijos que ellos que lo intentaron durante tanto tiempo.

Tanto Nodoka como Kasumi siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Akane se preguntaba que le había ocurrido a Ranma, en varias ocasiones su tía Nodoka salía con esas ideas, pero hasta entonces su prometido las ignoraba y seguía en la mesa. Akane no se percató que Nabiki se fue acercando sigilosamente a ella, hasta que sintió que le decía al oído.

-Vaya, vaya la conversación le afectó mucho a mi cuñadito- susurró la mediana de los Tendo. Akane la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería.

- Ayyyy, hermanita, acaso no te distes cuenta de la extraña forma que Ranma se levantó de la mesa, siempre nos dio la espalda, no te parece raro que se haya girado en el suelo como ocultando algo. Parece que a mi querido cuñadito se le despertó cierta parte al pensar en la forma de gastar calorías contigo- después de esa contundente frase Nabiki retornó a su puesto y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Mientras, Akane le falto la respiración, y sintió su cara arder por el calor al entender la insinuación de su hermana.

En el segundo piso de la Casa Tendo, se podía apreciar a Ranma tirado en su futón con la respiración agitada y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.


	2. Recapitulando sensaciones

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tome prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Recapitulando sensaciones**

En el segundo piso de la Casa Tendo, se podía apreciar a Ranma tirado en su futón con la respiración agitada y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría soportar esta situación, se sentía tan agobiado, sus pensamientos lo volverían loco y todo por la culpa de su terca, violenta y poco femenina prometida.

Desde hace un año que las cosas no son como antes, todo cambió cuando su madre se mudo a la Casa Tendo y trajo consigo la cura de la maldición, como regalo por dejar que su padre lo alejara de ella a tan temprana edad y también para que nadie dudara de su hombría. Todos sus amigos/rivales se beneficiaron del regalo de la señora Saotome, solamente su padre desistió de dejar de estar maldito, porque según él eran grandes las ventajas de ser un panda a medio tiempo. Quizás estar libre de convertirse en chica haya modificado su forma de vivir y la relación con los demás, se sentía libre y que podría ser un artista marcial completo, definitivamente no extrañaba a la pelirroja.

Su relación con Akane también cambió, los golpes y viajes gratuitos por Nerima se redujeron considerablemente, incluso sus discusiones verbales han disminuido. Le gustaría mejorar la relación con su prometida, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, su timidez y orgullo no se lo permitían. Además que cada vez se sentía más celoso y posesivo con ella, para él no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de sus compañeros de escuela, y el acoso constante de sus admiradores, incluso había escuchado más de un comentario subido de tono que tenía como protagonista a su prometida.

-Malditos pervertidos, no tienen ningún derecho a fantasear con ella_- _despotricaba el joven Saotome- Aunque no los culpo-

Su marimacho se convirtió en una hermosa diosa, antes de por si esa linda, pero ahora simplemente está preciosa con ese rostro de ángel, esos labios llenos, sus piernas largas y firmes, ese trasero….Nuevamente el ojiazul comenzaba a sumergirse en pensamientos nada santos con su prometida, y como siempre ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el despertar de su miembro lo delataban, de igual forma como le sucedió en la cena. Su madre y sus inoportunos comentarios, sumado a que su _cuñadita_ siempre se las arreglaba para ponerlos en aprietos, le pasaban factura a la hora de disimular sus pensamientos. No se explicaba como su querida mamá le pudiese sugerir que gastaba energías de esa forma en frente de todos, realmente su familia necesitaba una terapia grupal.

-"_Pobre Akane se puso tan nerviosa como yo_, a _veces eres tan ingenua mi marimacho_- pensaba el ojiazul-_ Si supieras que ellas no están tan equivocabas y que no te logro sacar de mi cabeza, y de seguro que me mandarías a volar si supieras las escenas que me imagino contigo"_.

- Pero es normal, por lo menos eso me dijo Tofú- murmuraba para sí Ranma. Nunca se iba a olvidar de esa bochornosa conversación que tuvo lugar hace 6 meses.

**_Inicio Flash Black_**

Había tomado una decisión, necesitaba consultar a un médico, no podía ser normal despertar todas las mañanas con una erección por tener sueños con su prometida. O quizás la junta con sus amigos Daisuke e Hiroshi lo estaban afectando, claro como los dos calenturientos no dejaban de insinuar cosas y de intentar sacarle información sobre la relación con su prometida. Hasta que les confesó que entre él y Akane no había pasado nada, quizás ese fue su peor error, porque el par de pervertidos se propusieron de ayudarlo para acercarse íntimamente a su prometida. Todos los días a la hora de almuerzo le comentaban como debía conquistarla, la forma de tocarla y besarla, incluso un día llegaron con "_apoyo bibliográfico_" ,según ellos algo muy educativo y demostrativo, a prueba de tontos. Después de mostrarle ese libro que sugería un sin fín de posturas para experimentar con la pareja, su mente colapsó, y sus sueños y despertares sobresaltados aumentaron. Incluso decidió levantarse antes que Akane para evitar que ella lo despertara y se encontrara con alguna sorpresa.

Por esa razón llegó a la conclusión que debía estar sufriendo alguna enfermedad y la única persona lo suficiente confiable para contarle su problema era el amable doctor Tofú. Por eso un día después de la escuela se dirigió directamente a su consulta.

-Ranma que gusto verte por aquí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, están todos bien en casa?- preguntó preocupado el galeno.

-Sí, todo normal no se preocupe. Necesito que me ayude con un problema personal-

-Claro, pasa toma asiento prepararé té- Mientras el Tofú se dirigía a la cocina Ranma intentaba serenarse y mentalizarse de cómo le iba a exponer su situación al doctor.

- "_Debería contarle todo poco a poco, tranquilamente, quizás es alguna enfermedad grave y la impresión podría alterarlo. Sí eso haré, le explicaré todos los cambios"_- se intentaba convencer el joven. Tan ensimismado estaba en su idea que no sintió a Tofú tomar asiento frente a él y que lo miraba detenidamente hasta que escucho su nombre.

- Ranma- dijo el doctor.

No sabía cómo paso, pero al momento de escuchar su nombre su cerebro formó la siguiente frase- Tengo erecciones todas las mañanas- lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara todo el barrio, por suerte no había nadie más en la consulta.

Después de procesar lo que había dicho los colores le subieron a la cara y bajo la mirada automáticamente- "_Mierda, soy un idiota_"- pensaba Ranma, no sabía que era peor si las constantes erecciones o su incontinencia verbal.

Tofú con su tranquilidad de siempre, se acomodó en el sofá, y decidió comenzar con la consulta médica.

-Ranma tranquilo, no pasa nada. Entiendo que el problema personal que me comentaste son las erecciones matutinas, ¿verdad?-

- Sss….Siii- murmuro el joven asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza.

- Está bien, lo primero que debes saber que esta conversación quedará entre nosotros, confidencialidad médico paciente ¿Entiendes? ¿ Ranma me escuchas?.

- Siii…confío en usted doctor, por eso vine aquí- dijo cada vez más decidido el ojiazul y regularizando su respiración.

- ¿ Desde cuándo te está ocurriendo aquello?.

- Desde….hace unos meses atrás. Pero últimamente es más frecuente e intenso- El rostro de Ranma parecía un tomate bien maduro, y sentía que la cara le ardía.

- Mmmm, mira Ranma estás cercano a cumplir los 18 años, biológicamente eres un joven saludable y atlético, estás en la etapa de la adolescencia. Es decir, hace tiempo que eres un adolescente, y es normal que experimentes ciertos cambios físicos y mentales, que en tu caso se pudieron haber retrasado por el efecto de tu maldición. Me he percatado que desde que tomaste la cura, tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado más, has crecido bastante y tienes más masa muscular.

- Sí es verdad, incluso Akane se está quedando pequeña a mi lado, solo me llega a los hombros- dijo con añoranza el muchacho, recordando a su tormento personal. Tono que no paso desapercibido por el galeno, que sonrió disimuladamente.

- Yo me atrevería a decir que el hecho que te convertías en chica al contacto con el agua fría, puedo haber afectado tu desarrollo normal, pero como ahora eso no ocurre, tu organismo se autoreguló. Debes estar consciente que en la adolescencia hay grandes cambios hormonales, que la conducta de un joven es distinto que un niño, los intereses son otros y sobretodo hay curiosidad por el cuerpo y por las nuevas sensaciones que experimenta. Además es frecuente tener ciertas fantasías, sobre todo en los sueños, lo que provoca que el miembro masculino sufra una erección y eyacule. A eso se le conoce como sueños húmedos.

Ranma lo escuchaba atentamente, todo lo que le comentaba Tofú le llevaba ocurriendo a él hace algún tiempo.

-Entonces quiere decir ¿Qué es normal?, ¿es decir las erecciones son normales?- preguntó con cautela.

- Totalmente normales, todos los adolescentes pasan por lo mismo, hay algunos que tienen más estímulos que otros, pero todos lo experimentan-ratificó el médico.

-Que bien, pensaba que tenía alguna enfermedad o algo- comentó aliviado el ojiazul.

-Como te decía también es común experimentar con el cuerpo. Ranma ¿Sabes que es una masturbación?

El alivio que había experimentado Ranma hace algunos momentos desapareció nuevamente y se esforzó por responder- Sssiii sé lo que es- respondió. Como no saberlo si lo había hecho en varias ocasiones en su futón y mientras se bañaba.

-Los jóvenes suelen masturbarse, la mayoría de los especialistas lo aprueban porque liberan una serie de endorfinas que causan una sensación de plenitud y te permite conocer tu cuerpo. Sé que lo que digo puede parecerte inapropiado para nuestra sociedad tan conservadora, pero en occidente han desarrollado el tema y lo tratan abiertamente.

Ranma no cabía del asombro, en verdad que lo recomendaban y era un tema común, nunca se lo había imaginado.

-En mi caso creo que cada persona tiene libertad sobre su cuerpo, y decide que está correcto o no, siempre y cuando no afecte o dañe a las demás personas. Eso sí, soy partidario de las relaciones sexuales por amor, pero cada individuo es responsable de eso también, no juzgo a nadie por sus actos- dijo convencido el doctor Tofú. Después de su comentario se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio.

Ranma lo miraba atentamente procesando en su mente las sabias palabras de su amigo. Mientras tanto el doctor volvía a tomar asiento y le tendía una caja a Ranma.

-También creo que hay que evitar un embarazo adolescente, cuando no se está convencido de ser padre. Son preservativos, tómalos tu sabrás si los necesitas. ¿En la escuela te han explicado su función y como utilizarlos, verdad? En mis tiempos nos daban una clase de planificación familia.

- SSiiii, ya nos dieron esa charla- dijo ruborizado Ranma cogiendo el paquete que el doctor le tendía.

Después de tomar el té y continuar con el tema, Ranma se dirigió al dojo Tendo con sus dudas aclaradas, pero también con nuevas interrogantes.

**_Fin del Flash Black._**

La caja de preservativos seguía intacta en su cajón, guardada bajo llave para que posibles intrusos no la descubrieran. Sabía con quien utilizarla, solo una joven mujer le despertaba esos deseos, y como siempre cuando se encontraba en solo en su habitación y seguro que nadie lo interrumpiría, guío su mano a su miembro y comenzó a fantasear con su preciosa marimacho.

* * *

Había llegado la noche en Nerima y la menor de los Tendo estaba sentada en la sala, refrescándose con la suave brisa nocturna, pensando en el raro comportamiento de su prometido a la hora de la cena. Quizás por la hora o la linda postal del cielo nocturno es que comenzó a profundizar en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno segundo capítulo de mi historia. Debo advertirles que son nueva en esto, me declaro una asidua lectora pero nunca he escrito una historia, este es mi primer experimento.**

**El argumento de la historia se enfoca en la relación Ranma/Akane (para mí no hay otra combinación), y como creo que evolucionarían con la edad. Para mi ellos son dinamita pura, son demasiados tenaces y apasionados en todo lo que hacen, por qué no serían así en un ámbito sexual?. Bueno, esa es mi idea, creo que les quedo claro que son fans de los lemons, pero con contenido.**

**Agradezco sinceramente los comentarios que he recibido, para una nueva escritora (aunque quizás me quede grande el apelativo) son un reconocimiento al tiempo invertido en desarrollar la historia. Así que motivo a las/los demás lectores a que me dejen un reviews, para saber si continúo o doy un paso al costado con esa historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Alisson **


	3. Primer Acercamiento

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tome prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Primer acercamiento**

Había llegado la noche en Nerima y la menor de los Tendo estaba sentada en la sala, refrescándose con la suave brisa nocturna, pensando en el raro comportamiento de su prometido a la hora de la cena. Quizás por la hora o la linda postal del cielo nocturno es que comenzó a profundizar en sus pensamientos. Había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y no quiso regresar a su habitación prefería observar las estrellas, era increíble como ese simple acto la tranquilizaba y le permitía pensar con claridad.

Se sentía molesta y decepcionada consigo misma, por eso había decidido permanecer más del tiempo habitual en el parque esa tarde. Todavía no asimilaba lo ocurrido, ella una supuesta artista marcial derrotada contundentemente, ni siquiera podría consolarse con que la pelea fue pareja, fue pisoteada literalmente, y no solo su orgullo si no también su cuerpo, y tenía la marca de aquello. Con sólo recordarlo sentía una punzada de dolor en su muslo herido, ella misma realizó la curación y posterior vendaje y estaba convencida que su tarea era digna de una profesional, que la venda quedará un poco floja era solo un detalle ¿o no?.

La causante de su herida no fue otra que Shampoo, la muy maldita la estaba esperando a unas cuadras del dojo, sin duda sabía que ella trotaba todas las mañanas, hábito que adquirió hace algún tiempo para poder mejorar su condición física. Y la pelea comenzó sin previo aviso, simplemente la amazona se precipitó sobre ella con una serie de golpes, su comportamiento no era normal, expresaba tanta furia y odio que en un momento sintió profundo temor. Intentó defenderse como pudo, pero siendo sincera no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer, hasta que recibió un golpe que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, la fuerza del impacto lo recibió su muslo izquierdo. Desde el suelo observó a Shampoo, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y se preparaba a lanzarse su bomborín directo a su rostro, cuando fue detenida por su abuela. Después de presenciar una discusión entre las amazonas, que por cierto no pudo escuchar con claridad, la más joven se retiró del lugar, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

Lentamente la anciana se acercó a Akane y le comentó.

-Es mejor que te cures esa herida, niña, y que no te confíes mi nieta realmente desea casarse con Ranma, y tu solo eres un obstáculo que tiene que superar. No siempre estaré para detenerla y evitar que termine contigo- Sin decir más se alejó saltando por los tejados de Nerima.

Desde ese incidente habían pasado tres días y la herida todavía le dolía, no era grave pero si le molestaba bastante. Además que no quiso  
preocupar a su familia, ni siquiera a Kasumi para que la curara, era su problema y debía solucionarlo sola.

* * *

Definitivamente los astros se conjuraron para despertarlo a medianoche y dejarlo ser testigo de tan bella imagen, su prometida sentada en la sala con sus cortos cabellos meciéndose por la suave brisa. Sin duda le gustaba la época estival, le permitía ver a Akane más ligera de ropa, incluso ahora su pijama compuesto por un pantaloncillo y una polera con tirantes le sentaba de maravilla. Todo gracias a Nabiki que la había incentivado para cambiar un poco su guardarropa

Se hubiese quedado escondido detrás de la puerta observando a su diosa, si no se hubiera percatado del extraño elemento que cubría parte de su muslo, esa cosa puesta sin ningún cuidado pareciera ser un intento de vendaje.

-¿_Tuvo algún accidente o caída para tener su piel con una venda?-_ pensaba el ojiazil. Rápidamente desechó esa idea, si ese fuese el caso se hubiese enterado por los entrometidos de su familia. La única opción de que Akane ocultara algo así era que sufrió un ataque, solo de pensar en aquello provocó que la furia lo dominara, y saliera de su cómoda posición para enfrentar a su prometida exigiendo una explicación.

Abruptamente la tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por una creciente aura de furia, Akane se volteó observando como Ranma se aproximaba, tomando asiento a su lado sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Quién te lastimó Akane?- la pregunta fue formulada con tanta tranquilidad que Akane se sobresalto, era como presentir que una tormenta se acercaba. Pero como nunca se intimidaría ante su prometido echo mano a su orgullo y le respondió desafiante.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- Eso bastó para que Ranma se abalanzara sobre ella para tomar con sus manos el muslo herido de Akane.

-Entonces dime qué es esto- señalando el vendaje. El asombro de Akane no le permitió formular una respuesta, desde cuando el idiota de su prometido se toma tantas libertades en forma consciente.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Akane, y quiero la verdad- el tono de voz utilizado podría asustar a cualquiera. Pero estamos hablando de la testaruda Tendo, y sin más abofeteo la mejilla de Ranma.

-¿Quién te crees para poner tus manos en mi pierna? Pedazo de pervertido, aprovechado-

-No me cambies de tema, te conozco Akane, y solo ocultarías una herida si te la provocaron en una pelea. Dime quien te lastimó, fue Shampoo, Kodachí o incluso Ukyo?- ante la nula respuesta Ranma comenzaba a desesperarse- Por favor Akane…-susurró el joven frustrado.

Akane percibió la preocupación de su prometido, como si su dolor fuera también parte de él. Así que decidió confesar la verdad.

-Tuve una pelea con Shampoo hace unos días atrás, pero la anciana interfirió…En verdad la herida no es grave, solo un rasguño, no me dificulta para caminar…y además ya casi está curada. No hay de que preocuparse- dijo convincentemente la chica.

Ranma la miraba como evaluando si lo dicho por ella fuera verdad, era tan terca que lo más probable que la herida fue más grave de lo que pensaba.

-Déjame revisarla- sin consentimiento de la peliazul comenzó a desarmar el vendaje, cosa que enfureció a su prometida.-_"Quién se creía para cuestionarla"-_ pensaba exaltada la menor de los Tendo.

-Déjame tranquila, no me toques- lo empujó. Lo cual no amilanó la decisión de Ranma de comprobar con sus propios ojos esa lesión. Entre empujones por parte de Akane, y el intento de acercase por parte de Ranma, es que comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo. De un rápido movimiento la chica comenzó a gatear para alejarse del ojiazul. Ranma sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que Akane quedará aplastada boca abajo entre el piso y su prometido.

La posición era sumamente comprometedora, pero de esto no se percataron los jóvenes, y la chica comenzó a retorcerse para intentar quitar a Ranma de encima.

Quizás fue la noche, el exquisito olor que desprendía Akane, o simplemente sus hormonas descontroladas, pero el continuo contoneo del trasero de Akane para liberarse de su prisión, provocaron que Ranma se excitara. Quería que Akane parara antes de que se percatara del estado de su miembro, pero otra parte disfrutaba las placenteras sensaciones que eso le causaba.

Akane se detuvo para exigirle al ojiazul que se levantara inmediatamente, el silencio reinante de la noche le permitió escuchar lo suaves jadeos y sentir un cálido aliento cerca de su oído derecho, lo que le produjo un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago. Poco a poco fue sopesando la situación, Ranma con la respiración entrecortada, encima de ella y algo duro y firme que presionaba su trasero. No se demoró mucho en sumar dos más dos para percatarse de lo que sucedía. Se asustó, la situación era muy similar a algo ya vivido tiempo atrás, y que había intentado olvidar fehacientemente. Pero tenía que salir de esa inapropiada pero placentera posición.

-Ranma- susurro la joven pero sin obtener respuesta de su interloculor- Ranma- pronunció más fuerte- ¿quéee eestás hacieeendo?- aunque intentaba que su voz saliera decidida no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

Al escuchar la voz de su prometida Ranma volvió a la realidad, por el tono asustado de la joven pidiendo una explicación, se dio cuenta que Akane había notado su excitación. Respirando profundamente decidió tranquilizarla.

- Akane escucha, esto es es…normal. A los adolescentes les pasa, yo soy un adolescente…. tú también, pero a ti no te pasa por obvias razones. Esto se conoce como erección- dijo decidido el muchacho para finalizar el asunto.

Akane no sabía si reír o moler a golpes a su prometido por semejante respuesta, acaso ese idiota pensaba que era una niña en su primera clase de educación sexual. Y como su temperamento es tan volátil le respondió con lo que primero pasó por su mente.

-Claro que sé lo que es una erección, imbécil, ya la he sentido antes en la misma posición- realmente el destino se confabulaba para meterla en problemas, como se le ocurría decir tremenda frase sin pensarla antes. Y por el cambio en el ambiente supo que estaba en problemas, la furia que expresó Ranma antes cuando le exigía saber quien le ocasiono la herida no se comparaba con lo que sabría que ocurriría a continuación.

Rápidamente Ranma se puso de pie, llevándose consigo a Akane. En el acto estaban frente a frente, con las manos de Ranma presionando los hombros de la joven.

-Es mejor que te expliques, ahora mismo o si no…

**Ya está el tercer capítulo, como verán es el comienzo de los acercamientos de la parejita, en qué terminarán no lo sé.**

**Debo agradecer los reviews recibidos, me complace mucho que les guste la historia. Haré todo lo posible para cumplir con las expectativas. Debo hacer hincapié que me gustan los lemons, pero con contenido, y estoy plenamente de acuerdo con lo mencionado por Pleasure Delayer que la primera vez de la parejita no puede ser como si fuesen expertos en el tema. Yo siempre me lo he imaginado con algo de torpeza pero muy comprometidos, haber si logro plasmar eso en un futuro lemon, que por cierto no sé en que parte irá, escribo según me fluyen las ideas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos/as los/las que lean, y muchísimas muchísimas gracias los que se toman un poco de tiempo en comentar, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario pero constructivo, y si algo no les parece solo coméntenlo para mejorar.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos,**

**Alisson**


	4. Instinto animal

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tome prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Instinto animal**

Rápidamente Ranma se puso de pie, llevándose consigo a Akane. En el acto estaban frente a frente, con las manos de Ranma presionando los hombros de la joven.

-Es mejor que te expliques, ahora mismo o si no…- no era capaz de finalizar esa frase, la ira que lo dominaba, solo se comparaba con lo ocurrido en Yusenkyo. Su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que Akane le confesó, como pudo alguien acercarse tanto a ella para tener un contacto tan íntimo. Se recriminaba internamente por su descuido, su sistema de protección a su prometida había fallado rotundamente. Además se preguntaba como Akane permitió que alguien la tocara de esa manera. De la ira pasó a sumergirse en un estado de depresión, hasta que una posibilidad lo dejó desconcertado, y si alguien la forzó. En ese momento todo se volvió rojo, el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y tenía unos deseos tremendos de destrozar algo o a alguien.

Akane lo observaba desconcertada, la mirada de su prometido estaba perdida, como si estuviera en otro lugar, veía pasar tantas emociones por su rostro que no sabía que responder. Lentamente comenzó a sentir más presión en sus hombros, Ranma no estaba controlando su fuerza, si no lo detenía de seguro le dejaría marcas en su piel.

-Ranma me lastimas- susurro la peliazul- me estás haciendo daño-dijo más fuete. El ojiazul reaccionó inmediatamente, disminuyo la presión pero no soltó su agarre, y miró directamente a esos ojos de color chocolate.

-Dime su nombre y yo me encargaré de él-La frialdad con que lo dijo convenció a Akane que Ranma estaba en su límite, y para no tentar su suerte decidió calmar las cosas.

-Trannn…quilo, creooo que estás malinterpretarlo lo que dije-El muchacho la miraba sin cambiar su expresión, lo que obligó a la peliazul a seguir con su relato.

-Me refería a que sé lo que es una erección- dijo avergonzada.

- Escuche perfectamente bien lo que dijiste, aseguraste que ya habías sentido eso antes-

-Sí, pero…no…ahhh, me cuesta explicarlo, me confundes- no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, su cerebro estaba bloqueado, como contarle algo que la avergonzaba, no tanto por los hechos, si no por las sensaciones que experimentó.

Ranma en verdad estaba intentando ser paciente, pero la poca coherencia en la explicación de su prometida no lograba aplacar lo que sentía. _Por qué no era capaz de decirle la verdad_.

-¿Acaso intentas protegerlo?. Porque si es así te advierto que averiguaré quién fue y acabaré con él, aunque te opongas.

-No estoy protegiendo a nadie imbécil, ¿Por qué lo haría?- contraatacó la muchacha. Y con esa respuesta la paciencia del ojiazul expiró.

-Dímelo tú, quizás dejaste que pasara, y a lo mejor te gusta provocar ese efecto en los hombres- comentó con desprecio.

Akane estaba desconcertada, hace unos momentos estaba furioso dispuesto a defender su honor, y ahora la trataba como una cualquiera. Tantas emociones en una sola noche la colapsaban, pero esa frase fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡Me estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera!Como te atreves…!- gritó la peliazul

-¡Entonces dime su maldito nombre!- despotricó el muchacho

-¡Fuiste tú imbécil, no tengo la culpa que no lo recuerdes!. En ese momento las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, Akane lloraba de pura frustación, sentía que su cabeza era un completo y rotundo caos.

Por su parte Ranma quedó en shock, _-"Él había sido quien compartió semejante intimidad con su marimacho, ¿Cuándo?,¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-."_Quería aclarar las cosas pero cada vez se complicaban más.

Después que ambos se serenaron un poco y regularizaron sus respiraciones, Akane decidió continuar.

-No lo recuerdas… porque estabas… bajo el Nekoken- El muchacho intentaba hacer memoria de las últimas veces en que cayó en ese estado, pero lamentablemente habían sido varias en las últimas semanas, era como si todos los gatos del distrito decidieran visitarlo en forma regular.

- Fue hace cuatro semanas, cuando te despertaste en mi habitación…y yo te quebré la lámpara en la cabeza, lo recuerdas?- La menor de los Tendo esperaba que su prometido se acordara de ese incidente.

**_Inicio Flash Back_**

Era pasada la medianoche y Akane dormía profundamente en su habitación, un molesto ruido comenzó a alejarla de los brazos de morfeo. Se despertó un poco desorientada, hasta que volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, eran como golpes, o quizás arañazos. Su último pensamiento la libró de la neblina del sueño, y fue consciente de la situación. Se levantó de su cama y se aproximó a la ventana, y como lo sospechaba ahí se encontraba Neko-Ranma peleando con el vidrio para poder entrar.

Abrió la ventana sin dudarlo, y al instante Ranma saltó al interior oliendo todo a su paso, deteniéndose en sus piernas para refregarse contra ellas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas visitas nocturnas, últimamente su prometido se convertía en gato con mayor frecuencia, quizás la población felina del lugar haya aumentado, por suerte la peor gata de todas ya estaba fuera de competencia. Le encantaba que Shampoo ya no tuviera la maldición, así no se aprovechaba de su transformación para ingresar a su casa sin ser vista.

Le encantaba observar a su "_animal"_ personal, era tan tierno en esa forma. Se podía apreciar como saltaba de un lado a otro, su expresión era de felicidad.. A Akane le costaba lograr que Neko-Ranma saliera de su habitación, cada vez que lo dejaba ingresar tenía que engañarlo para sacarlo al pasillo. Pero esa noche estaba exhausta lo dejaría quedarse adentro por un rato más, después lo llevaría a su habitación. Así que decidió descansar en su cama hasta que Ranma se aburriera de recorrer la recámara.

Tenía una sensación tan extraña, como de calidez y felicidad, era como flotar en un mar placentero. Sentía un delicado cosquilleo en su oreja, que viajaba a su cuello y hombro, para nuevamente volver a subir. También percibía un peso en su espalda, pero no era molesto, era extraño pero no le incomodaba. El cosquilleo se transformó en humedad, algo tibio y resbaladizo vagaba por su mejilla concentrándose en su cuello, y suaves ronroneos se escuchaban a la distancia. Paulatinamente fue más consciente de su entorno, reconoció su habitación y que alguien estaba en su cama. Intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, volteo su rostro y lo vió. Ranma estaba sobre ella, aplastándola ligeramente entre su cama y su fornido pecho, pero no era su prometido de siempre era su forma gatuna, era su _animal_.

Neko-Ranma se alegró que su dueña/compañera despertara, quería llamar su atención. Le encantaba su olor y ahora también su sabor. Sus instintos le indicaban que debería dejar su aroma en ella, para que ningún otro macho la reclamara. Ese comportamiento animal lo insto a montarse sobre ella y comenzar a restregarse intensamente, emitiendo maullidos de satisfacción, ya que su hembra no se oponía a sus avances.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía el vaivén de las caderas de su prometido restregarse sin miramientos sobre su trasero. Su sentido común le instaba a detenerlo, que no era lo correcto, pero salieron a flote sus más profundos deseos, quería sentir el cuerpo de su prometido, así tan íntimamente tan cercano Ser consciente de la virilidad de Neko-Ranma provocó su propia excitación, sus pechos estaban sensibles al contacto con el colchón, y comenzó a emitir suaves jadeos con cada vaivén.

El aroma en la habitación cambió drásticamente, pero eso solo lo percibió Neko-Ranma, sus instintos sexuales se activaron, como todo gato que alcanza la maduración sexual necesita aparearse, y su hembra está más que dispuesta, eso era innegable por el aroma y los sonidos que ella emitía.

Sintió como el ojiazul se incorporó levemente para lamerle el cuello, dejando rastros de saliva por su piel, sus manos se posicionaron sobre las de ella presionándola sobre la cama para evitar que se moviera, y comenzó a embestir lentamente emitiendo intensos jadeos. Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran indescriptibles, quería más, anhelaba más, necesitaba mayor contacto.

Las embestidas le causan un gran placer, sabía que se acercaba el momento de aparearse. Comenzó a morder suavemente la espalda de su hembra, sin lastimarla, pero no alcanzaba a encajar su miembro en ella, bajo la mirada y entendió el porqué, ambos estaban cubiertos, debía eliminar esa barrera que le impedía tomar a su compañera.

Akane sintió como su prometido se detenía y con sus manos intentaba romper su pijama, ese acto la volvió en sí. No podía permitir que su primera vez fuese de esa manera, no cuando él no era consciente de sus acciones. Intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero la fuerza que Ranma ejercía la superaba.

El instinto del _"felino"_ sabía que no debía dejar escapar a su hembra, deseaba aparearse, y por eso mordió su hombro para mantenerla inmovilizada.

No se espero esa reacción, Ranma mordiéndola, el dolor fue intenso pero placentero. Alejó esa última sensación e intentó utilizar algún objeto para golpearlo. Lo más cercano y efectivo fue la lámpara que reposaba en su escritorio, la cogió y sin pensarlo la estrello contra la cabeza del muchacho., logrando que él cayera de la cama por el impacto.

* * *

Se sentía mareado y jadeante como si hubiese estado entrenando por horas, intento moverse pero una punzada en la cabeza le generó un fuerte dolor, llevó su mano a la nuca y encontró restos de un objeto entre sus cabellos. La situación lo aturdía, poco a poco comenzó a fijar su vista en el entorno y reconoció la habitación de su prometida, dirigió su mirada a la cama y ahí la vió, extrañamente estaba ruborizada, con los cabellos revueltos y la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?¿ Y que tengo en la cabeza, son restos de tu lámpara? ¿Me golpeaste con esa cosa?- El silencio le extrañó, por qué no le habla su marimacho, estaría enojada con él. Definitivamente era rara, era él quien debería estar molesto, por las pruebas que tenía a mano la _sutiliza _de la peliazul se hizo presente y le rompió la lámpara en la cabeza, no entendía tanta violencia.

.-Akane te sientes bien estas muy agitada, y roja como un tomate, ¿tienes fiebre acaso?.-nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

-Bueno ya basta, si no quieres hablarme está bien, pero no recuerdo haberte hecho nada. Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí, estaba en el parque esperando que Ryoga llegara a la pelea que me desafío, y entonces….gaaaaa…esas horribles bestias aparecieron- agitó la cabeza como intentando borrar esos pensamientos-, yyy yooo…huí, y ahora estoy aquí con una niña boba que no se digna a dirigirme la palabra- se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna reacción.

El aire se volvió denso, un aura inconfundible de ira era emitida por Akane quien enfocó su mirada directamente en los ojos de su ex amante felino.

-Te doy tres segundos para que salgas de mi habitación-dijo con voz sepulcral- o recibirás la paliza más grande de tu vida Saotome.

El chico había aprendido a reconocer situaciones de peligro durante toda su vida, no por nada sobrevivió a la crianza de su padre, así que optó por lo más inteligente y salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Cuando Akane estuviera más calmada se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

El silencio era el protagonista, Akane no quería explicarle en detalle lo que ocurrió esa noche en su habitación, y Ranma se esforzaba por recordar algo de ese suceso.

-Enntonces….ese día bajo el Nekoken…yoo tuuu…sentiste looo mismo… que ahora- logró decir el muchacho.

-Sí lo mismo- confirmó apenada la menor de la familia.

-Y por eso me pegaste, ahora entiendo-se sentía aliviado por fin entendía las cosas, aunque no recordara nada de nada. Pero una reflexión lo preocupó de sobremanera.

-Akane …ese día te forcé aaaa algo- La mirada que le otorgó su idiota prometido le caldeó el corazón, podía percibir preocupación y cariño?.

-Nooo te preocupes, no paso nadaaa- se ruborizó, como podía decir aquello sin sentirse una mentirosa.

Ranma vió el sonrojo de la joven y le causó infinita ternura, sin darse cuenta le tomó las manos y dijo lo que su corazón sentía.

-Si yo hubiese hecho algo indebido me responsabilizaría, no lo dudes- Esa afirmación hizo que Akane levantara el rostro y quedara prendada de los ojos de su prometido.

Se sentía el amor en el ambiente, pero no todo es perfecto en el dojo Tendo. Los jóvenes sintieron un grito contenido, y desviaron la mirada en la dirección del ruido. Ahí estaba toda la familia, como espectadores viendo una interesante película. Los más jóvenes se separaron abruptamente y dijeron al unisono.

-¡Que están haciendo aquí!.

-Le dije Tendo yo crié a un buen muchacho, responsable con su deber.

-Lo sé Saotome, por fin las escuelas se unirán y tendremos un heredero- Ambos patriarcas se abrazaban y lloraban a mares.

- Mi hijo es todo un hombre- decía soñadoramente la señora Saotome.

- Y díme Ranma que hiciste de indebido para responsabilizarte- dijo suspicazmente la mediana de los Tendo- No me digan que viene en camino un nuevo integrante de la familia.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la sala, los prometidos no entendían como les podía estar pasando aquello, y sus intensos sonrojos no les ayudaban en nada. De súbito sus padres saltaron de alegría, proclamando la llegada del futuro heredero.

-Ahhhh…. Mi hijo es tan varonil, no tardó nada en embarazar a su prometida- comentaba emocionada Nodoka.

-La llegada de un bebé es siempre una alegría, tendremos que acondicionar una habitación. Ohhh por Dios, debo actualizar mis recetas de cocina, los niños no comen lo mismo que los adultos, y solo tengo unos pocos meses- dijo Kasumi perdiéndose en la nueva planificación familiar.

-Ohhh que eficientes, si siguen así tendremos la casa llena de niños en pocos años- Nabiki estaba disfrutando como nunca la situación.

Ranma quería enterrar la cabeza varios metros bajo tierra para aplacar la vergüenza, pero como único mecanismo de defensa, hizo lo de siempre, abrió la boca con una frase para el bronce.

-Cállense de una buena vez, no hay ningún bebé. Nadie en su sano juicio tocaría a Akane, como pueden creer que yo la embaracé, si tengo muchas más opciones- grito frustrado el muchacho.

Akane sintió que todo se volvía a desmoronar…

**Cuarto capítulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado. Como algunas lectoras adivinaron Nekoken apareció en escena y fue el responsable de todo, es que me fascina esa faceta. Lo siento si fui mu predecible.**

**Comentarios, opiniones, reviews? Algo para motivarme si?**

**Gracias a todos por leer, millones de gracias a los que dejan reviews, me incluyen en favorites y follows.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos,**

**Alisson**


	5. Experimento:Fase I

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tome prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Experimento: Fase I**

Akane sintió que todo se volvía a desmoronar…. A estas alturas carecía de estabilidad emocional, en momentos sentía que estaba en la cima de la felicidad y al siguiente segundo se estrellaba contra el suelo, definitivamente nadie podía vivir en una montaña rusa de emociones.

Se recriminaba internamente por pensar que Ranma la miraba con cariño y quizás algo más, no eran más que alucinaciones, había visto lo que ella quería ver, no la realidad. Sabía que se alejaba bastante del prototipo de mujer ideal, ama de casa y futura madre, no sabía cocinar y las labores domésticas no eran su fuerte, además de no tener paciencia y a veces ser un poco temperamental. Pero tenía la esperanza que su prometido la quisiera de todas formas. Al parecer eso no era suficiente para él.

La familia quedó sorprendida por la declaración del muchacho, sabían que la situación era delicada y estaban temerosos de la reacción de la menor de los Tendo. Por su parte Ranma se recriminaba internamente por comportarse como un cobarde. Cuando sentía que alguien pudiese descubrir los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su prometida, su cerebro generaba instantáneamente una acción de defensa, que por lo general se traducían en insultos y negación total.

Akane percibió que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, ya no podría sentirse más avergonzada, si solo pudiera refugiarse en alguien que la comprendiera. En estos momentos extrañaba tanto a su madre, quizás si ella estuviese viva nada de esto estaría sucediendo. "_Te necesito tanto, sé que tú me ayudarías….mamá". _En su mente aparecieron imágenes de cuando era pequeña y corría por toda la casa siguiendo a su madre. Como le sonreía y besaba con tanto amor. También recordó sus sabias palabras "_Sé fuerte mi niña, pero sobre todo sé feliz…"_

Esos recuerdos le enfundaron valor-_"Ya basta de sentirme humillada, si no me quiere por quien soy lo aceptaré, y me olvidaré de él"-_pensaba con determinación la peliazul. Y este cambió de actitud no pasó desapercibido por los demás espectadores de la escena.

-Familia, ya escucharon a Ranma no hay bebé alguno, y no lo habrá. Cuando esté embarazada, sabrán con seguridad que el niño o niña que lleve dentro no será un Saotome- Sin esperar algún comentario abandonó la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, eran conscientes que el orgullo de Akane fue profundamente herido, y lo más normal en esos casos era una reacción violenta con insultos incluidos. Pero ese comportamiento fue desconcertante.

Nabiki fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión, y realmente se sintió orgullosa del temple de su hermana menor. Cuando escuchó a Ranma responder de esa forma tuvo deseos de abofetearlo, como se atrevía a lastimarla de esa manera. Era cierto que ella, como la reina del hielo, se aprovechaba de los demás, era su naturaleza, pero jamás le causaría daño alguno a la familia, por lo menos no en forma consciente. Así que decidió apoyar a su hermana y hacer que Ranma saboreara un profundo arrepentimiento.

-Ya escucharon, Akane se pronunció. Es tarde todos regresen a su camas-

-Pero hija no podemos permitir que Akane esté enfadada con su prometido, estoy seguro que él le ofrecerá disculpas por las barbaridades que dijo- Se dirigió a Ranma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Verdad muchacho? No puedes desatender un compromiso de honor, ¡Saotome dígale algo al desconsiderado de su hijo!-

-¡Ya basta de plática! He dicho todos a dormir. Papá, tío Genma si permanecen aquí les cobraré el dinero que me deben, y aumentaré los intereses en un 50%. Tía Nodoka, Kasumi mañana el par de tortolos arreglarán sus diferencias- dijo con voz cansada.

Ante lo dicho por la mediana de los Tendo los patriarcas no se atrevieron a discutir, y comenzaron a retirarse.

-Vamos Kasumi, Nabiki tiene razón en la mañana los ánimos estarán más calmados- Tomó del brazo a la mayor de los Tendo, pero antes de irse fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, prometiéndose internamente que mañana tendría una larga conversación con él.

Cuando todos se retiraron Nabiki decidió dirigirse al idiota de su cuñado.

-Uffff…definitivamente Akane no te perdonará esto fácil, creo que desde ahora no podré llamarte _cuñadito_. Que pena sus bebés hubiesen sido tan lindos- El muchacho la miraba con evidente molestia, lo que aprovechó Nabiki para dar el golpe final- Mi pregunta es la siguiente _ex -cuñadito_, ¿en verdad no te importaría que Akane llevara en el vientre un hijo que no es tuyo? Porque conozco a varios que les encantarían tener esa oportunidad. Buenas noches Saotome- y se retiró con total tranquilidad.

Se paralizó en el lugar, lo mencionado por su prometida sumado a lo dicho por la mediana de los Tendo le rondaba por la cabeza. _"el niño o niña que lleve dentro no será un Saotome"…_ _"no será un Saotome_"…"_no será un Saotome"..._ _"Akane llevará en el vientre un hijo que no es tuyo"…_No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo peor de todo es que era por su condenada culpa- _"Maldición, como pude decir aquello. La humille en frente de la familia, yo no quería decir eso…No puedo permitir que me aleje de su lado, ella es mi prometida, me pertenece, solo puede tener a mis hijos"- _La sola idea de pensar que otro hombre tocara a su marimacho, y que ella llevara al bebé de otro lo enfurecía, y se acentuaba su posesividad. Comenzó a apretar sus puños fuertemente.

_-"No lo permitiré, ella sólo llevará a mis hijos en su vientre. Me pertenece desde su nacimiento, es mía…mía"_. Su mente no concebía otro escenario, solamente él podía embarazarla. La furia se apoderó de él, y con el último soplo de condura prefirió abandonar la casa saltando por los tejados de Nerima en busca de tranquilidad.

* * *

Se consideraba una excelente estratega, su habilidad no radicaba en el chantaje como muchos pensaban, si no en la observación y la capacidad de leer emociones. Y estaba decidida a usar su inusual talento a favor de su hermana menor. Nabiki Tendo se prepara para el primer movimiento.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y cuando escuchó la autorización ingresó a la habitación convencida que su plan era infalible.

-Hola hermanita, no crees que llevas mucho tiempo con la misma actitud- Se sentó en la silla del escritorio para contemplar a Akane que estaba recostada en su cama.

-¿A qué actitud te refieres?, actúo igual que siempre- La peliazul maldijo por lo bajo cuando vió ingresar a Nabiki a su recámara, la experiencia le indicaba que visitas como esa nunca presagiaban nada bueno.

-A tu indiferencia hacia Ranma desde que ocurrió su reunión nocturna-

-Ya te he dicho que no nos reunimos premeditadamente esa noche, sólo apareció cuando yo estaba en la sala, de igual forma como lo hicieron ustedes-

-No,no,no…Nosotros escuchamos sus gritos y por eso bajamos, tuvimos la suerte de llegar cuando Ranma te decía que se haría responsable, por cierto era una escena muy romántica-dijo soñadora la muchacha solo para molestar a su hermana.

-Ufff…si muy romántica, y por eso me dijo que nadie en su sano juicio me tocaría, el muy maldito- lo último lo susurro para sí.

-Sabes que no es cierto, y que Ranma te quiere. El problema es que no piensa lo que dice, no logra conectar su cerebro a su lengua. Espero que no sea genético, si no tus futuros bebés corren riesgo.

-No me quiere, eso está claro, por favor deja el tema y márchate de mi habitación, quiero estar sola- Se cubrió los ojos con los brazos esperando que su hermana por una vez fuera considerada con sus sentimientos. Pero como siempre, eso era pedir demasiado.

- Tonterías, sé perfectamente que te quiere solo que no sabe demostrarlo. Por eso he pensado en ayudarte a que le des una sabia lección-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú?, ¿Por el módico precio de..?-

-Esta vez no te cobraré nada.

La peliazul se levantó abruptamente quedando sentada a la orilla de su cama- ¿Cuál es el precio? Nabiki Tendo no hace nada gratis- la miró en forma retadora.

-Es verdad, pero he decidido no cobrar honorarios esta vez. Tómalo como la buena obra del mes, no mejor del año, hacer tantas buenas obras puede reducir mis ingresos radicalmente-

-No te creo- dijo rotundamente- Además he decidido olvidarme de Ranma-

-No puedes rendirte tan fácil, donde está tu espíritu de lucha, ¿o tienes miedo al desafío?.Porque lo que averiguarás te dejará muy complacida. Solo necesitas llevar a cabo un experimento. Que dices hermanita, ¿Te animas? ¿Acaso no quieres que tu prometido se trague sus propias palabras?.

Luego de meditarlo unos momentos la peliazul tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, que tengo que hacer-dijo más entusiasmada y con un aura de determinación, haría pagar al idiota de su prometido los insultos de la otra noche.

-Esa actitud me gusta. Es sencillo, como Ranma no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos y le teme al contacto físico, serás tú quien de el primer paso. Está demostrado que mi cuñadito se desespera cuando te ocurre algún tipo de accidente, así que fingirás una lesión, para que Ranma tenga que cuidarte, lo que aprovecharás para estar muyyyy cerca de él. ¿Qué opinas? No crees que es genial.

-¡¿Quieres que me ofrezca a él?!-dijo enojada la menor de los Tendo.

-¡No me entiendes!. Lo atraerás como miel a las abejas, para que compruebes que lo que dijo es mentira. Ranma siempre se pone nervioso cuando está físicamente cerca de ti. Eso le ocurre porque te quiere pero no sabe demostrarlo, así que deberás torturarlo un poco.

Luego de seguir comentando los detalles de su plan, Nabiki se retiró convencida que obtendría grandes ganancias.

* * *

_-"Puedo hacerlo, no es tan difícil, es solo tocar su puerta y pedirle perdón"_- se intentaba convencer el ojiazul, _"Dejaré mi orgullo a un lado, no puedo seguir con esta situación, hace días que no me habla, me ignora totalmente. La extraño…"_. Toda esta preparación previa la estaba desarrollando en el dojo, hace días que hacia la misma rutina, pero no había sido capaz de dar el paso final. Estaba convencido que hoy lograría disculparse con su prometida.

Tomando una profunda respiración se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuchó un grito, y esa voz la reconocería hasta el mismísimo infiero. Corrió velozmente hacia el patio, y ahí la vió tirada en el suelo cubriéndose el pie derecho. En un segundo ya estaba a su lado verificando su estado.

-Akane ¿qué te ocurrió, estas bien?-la miraba con profunda preocupación. Verificó los alrededores para detectar la presencia de algún enemigo, pero no percibió nada fuera de lo común.

- Estaba entrenando y me torcí el tobillo al hacer una kata- dijo la peliazul.

-Déjame revisarla- Con una delicadeza no propia de un artista marcial, Ranma tomó su pequeño pie entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo. Akane estaba encantada con la caricia, pero recordó que tenía que ceñirse al plan.

-Me duele, no lo muevas tanto-

-Lo siento, te llevaré donde el doctor Tofú. El joven la tomó entre sus brazos dispuesto a realizar un breve viaje por los tejados hasta la consulta del galeno. Sin embargo Akane lo detuvo abruptamente.

- ¡No Ranma, espera! Solo fue una torcedura no necesito ir al doctor, con un poco de reposo bastará. Porque no me llevas a mi habitación, por favor- Colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido y apoyo su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

El muchacho quedó afectado por esa cercanía e inmediatamente le subieron los colores al rostro. Intentó concentrarse para tomar la mejor decisión.

-Ni hablar te llevaré donde Tofú, y es mi última palabra- dijo decidido. Sin esperar respuesta emprendió el camino a la consulta del médico familiar.

* * *

Se encontraba a minutos de cerrar su consulta cuando observó la entrada de sus últimos clientes, no le extrañó ver a Ranma entrando como un huracán sosteniendo a su prometida entre sus brazos. Aunque su llegada fue estrepitosa el doctor no se asustó, era habitual ver a Ranma en tal estado de desesperación cuando traía a Akane herida, pero sabía que no era de gravedad por la tranquilidad de la muchacha. Después de una revisión, no entendía el origen del dolor.

-Es extraño, tu tobillo no muestra ninguna fractura ni torcedura. No tienes nada Akane-

La muchacha comenzada a sudar frío, sabía que no era buena idea fingir una lesión. Conociendo a Ranma la llevaría inmediatamente a ver al doctor, y no se había equivocado. Pero según Nabiki aunque ocurriera aquello debía seguir con el plan.

-Me duele mucho el tobillo doctor- intentó utilizar un tono de voz acongojado para convencer al galeno.

-Es que no tienes ninguna lesión…

-¡Doctor, no ve que le duele, haga algo!-gritó molesto el muchacho. No entendía la tranquilidad del hombre si Akane le estaba diciendo que le dolía.

-Pero Ranma no hay lesión, debes entender…-fue interrumpido violentamente cuando sintió que lo tomaban de las solapas de su delantal.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ella siente dolor, cúrela!- decía agitado el ojiazul, sin soltar el agarre del doctor.

Mientras tanto Akane observada la escena asombrada y con emoción. En verdad su prometido se desesperaba cuando ella estaba herida, eso debía significar algo ¿o no?.

-Está bien, cálmate. Le aplicaré un ungüento y pondré una venda para inmovilizarla. Quizá sea alguna lesión a los tendones, por lo cual no podrá mover el pie, mucho menos apoyar su peso en él. Además tendrás que aplicar esta crema todos los días, con un suave masaje ascendente- Realmente no estaba convencido de lo ocurrido, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que la única forma de calmar a Ranma era aplicando algún tipo de tratamiento. Internamente sospechaba que Akane no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no se entrometería en sus asuntos.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso, y ajustaré el vendaje en forma frecuente- dijo más relajado el ojiazul, al ver que su marimacho recibía la debida atención médica.

Akane bajó la mirada dichosa, todo estaba resultando como quería. Aunque le dolía engañar así a Tofú, todo era por una buena causa.

El cambio de expresión de Akane no pasó desapercibido por el doctor, y todas las piezas encajaron. Así que decidió ayudarla un poco en lo que creía que estaba planeando.

-Ranma además debes ayudarla a movilizarse, no le pasaré unas muletas porque pueden ser incómodas y generar otro accidente. Así que serás las piernas de Akane hasta que mejore su lesión- Le guiño el ojo a la peliazul para confirmarle su complicidad. La muchacha se sintió avergonzada, como era tan tonta en creer que podía engañar al sabio doctor. Solo le sonrió intentando pedirle disculpas con la mirada.

* * *

Una vez en el dojo, Ranma acomodó a Akane en su habitación, trajo algo de comida y se preocupó de mantenerla cómoda con muchas almohadas a su alrededor.

-Akane, ¿sabes a qué hora llegan los demás?, no me percaté cuando salieron- Decía el ojiazul mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-¿No te lo dijeron?, se fueron a unas termas por dos días. Kasumi nos dejó suficiente comida preparada para que no nos preocupemos- comentó tranquilamente. Agradecía a su hermana haber alejado al resto de la familia de la casa, no se sentiría cómoda con espectadores.

-Estamos solos…- Reflexionó el muchacho -Yo te cuidaré, no te preocupes-Bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, era su oportunidad para hacer las paces con su marimacho, no desaprovecharía esa instancia.

-¿Necesitas algo, más almohadas, quizás una taza de té?-

-Estoy sudada por el entrenamiento, ¿me puedes llevar al baño? Necesito urgente una ducha- le brindó la sonrisa más radiante a su prometido.

-Ehhh… pero como te bañarás si no puedes mover el pie, si apoyas tu peso en el puede empeorar-

-Si lo sé, pero tenía pensado en que tú me ayudarías…No a bañarle propiamente tal, pero si a ayudarme con mis cosas y meterme en la bañera- Sabía que debía convencerlo a como diera lugar, tenía que continuar con su experimento, y que mejor que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Ranma estaba realmente preocupado, pensar en Akane en la bañera lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Pero no tenía otra opción, no había nadie en casa para ayudar.

-Está bien, sujétate de mi cuello- La peliazul estaba complacida todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan, y como debía mantener el mayor contacto físico con el muchacho, se apretó fuertemente presionando sus pechos contra él.

La posición era extremadamente estimulante para el artista marcial, sentirla tan cerca le fascinaba. Y como es de esperarse para un adolescente hormonal no pudo evitar que su miembro despertara de su letargo. Así que procuró mantener a Akane alzada a la altura de su estómago para que no sintiera su excitación.

* * *

Akane estaba apoyada en la pared del baño, supuestamente manteniendo el equilibrio en un solo pie, mientras se sacaba su ropa, y se cubría con una toalla, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ya que apenas le llegaba a sus muslos. Sabía que era atrevido dejar que su prometido la viera así, pero tenía que tener valor en realizar lo acordado. Debía provocar al muchacho, llevarlo al límite, para obligarlo a retractarse de sus palabras. Ranma la aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella se cambiaba, esperando que terminara para ayudarla a entrar a la bañera.

Reuniendo todo el valor posible Akane se decidió a actuar.

-Ranma estoy lista puedes pasar-

-Esstaa…bien- La espera no lo había tranquilizado, en su mente se creaban una serie de imágenes sugerentes donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas. "_Akane…desnuda…bañera" _eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza. Pero cuando entro le faltó la respiración, ahí apoyada contra la pared estaba su diosa, con apenas una diminuta toalla cubriéndola, se veía tan tentadora. Su autocontrol estaba a prueba.

-Ranma…Ranma….¡Ranma!- la peliazul era consciente que su prometido se quedó embobado mirándola sin ningún pudor, era su primer gran avance- Llévame a la bañera ya la llené con agua caliente-

-Claaaroo…tú…yo…nosotros...bañera…¡no! tú sola… en la bañera- Era evidente que era un completo imbécil. Akane intentaba no reírse de la escena, quien diría que a semejante artista marcial lo intimidaría una jovencita casi desnuda en una bañera.

Se acercó a Akane para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no sabía cómo levantarla sin tocar más piel de lo permitido. Finalmente evitando mirar su cuerpo la izó y la llevó al agua caliente, pero estaba tan concentrado en bloquear sus pensamientos pervertidos que no se percató del jabón en el suelo, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al agua.

Cuando Ranma asimiló una caída inminente, cambió de posición para recibir el mayor impacto, y abrazó a Akane fuertemente. Por su parte la muchacha en ningún momento se soltó del ojiazul, quedando a horcajadas sobre él dentro de la bañera.

-Akane estás bien, ¿no te hiciste daño?-Para comprobar su estado intentó recorrerla con la mirada, pero su inspección fue interrumpida cuando su prometida le cubrió los ojos de manera brusca con ambas manos.

-¡No me mires! La toalla se soltó- Con la fuerza de la caída la pequeña toalla quedó enrollada en su cadera, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. La muchacha maldecía internamente por su mala suerte, la idea era provocar al bobo de su prometido, no quedar desnuda frente a él.

La posición era comprometedora, si abría los ojos el muchacho estaba seguro que tendría una visión de ensueño. Quién diría que al terminar el día estaría en esa situación, con su tormento personal tan expuesta a él. Esa idea hizo que volviera a excitarse e intensificara el agarre en la cintura de Akane.

-Entonces…acomódate… la toalla-Intentó regular su respiración para aplacar las sensaciones.

-No es tan fácil imbécil, está enrollada entre nosotros-

-Déjame a mí- El ojiazul intentó bajar sus manos pero la muchacha lo detuvo en el acto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra bajar tus manos!,o serás hombre muerto. Las quiero en un lugar seguro y donde las pueda ver-

-Solo intento ayudar- dijo el muchacho, volviendo a colocar las manos en la cintura de la muchacha.

-Cállate, yo lo haré- Retiró una mano de los ojos de Ranma, y comenzó a tirar de la toalla, pero esta no cedía.

-Si lo haces con las dos manos será más fácil-

-Ni loca dejo de cubrirte los ojos, no quiero que mires- Siguió insistiendo, levantó sus caderas y tiró la toalla logrando retirarla. Ahora el problema era colocársela con una solo mano, además de estar completamente desnuda. Quedó levemente suspendida sobre Ranma, no podía volver a la posición original ya que tendría contacto directo con el muchacho.

El artista marcial fue consciente del momento que Akane retiró la toalla, ya que ésta rozó su entrepierna. Sabía que su marimacho estaba desnuda, y ese hecho lo estaba volviendo loco.

Akane apoyo todo su peso en una rodilla para intentar cubrirse, consiguió envolverse con la toalla y anudarla en el frente, pero no pensó que la superficie de la bañera era resbalosa y que el agua dificultaba sus movimientos provocando que cayera directamente sobre su prometido.

La menor de los Tendo intentó levantarse, lo que provocó que rozara la cadera de Ranma, sintiendo su excitación. Por su parte el ojiazul le faltaba el aire, la caída y posterior movimiento de la muchacha lo hicieron perder el control. Intensificó el agarre en su cintura y la acercó hacia él.

-Ranma ¿qué haces?, déjame levantarme-

-Espera un momento, solo… un poco, necesitooo…- Intentaba recuperar la cordura.

La peliazul observó a su compañero, sabía que estaba excitado y que intentaba serenarse. Una interesante idea se le pasó por la mente.

-¿Qué necesitas?¿Esto?- sin previo comenzó a mecerse sobre él.

-Akkane…Aaaa- Estaba en el cielo, ni en sus mejores fantasías se imaginó que esto ocurriera.

-¿Qué quieres Ranma?- Se sentía poderosa, ella una supuesta marimacho pecho plano, siendo capaz de excitar a su prometido. Ver la cara de satisfacción del muchacho no tenía precio. Sentir el miembro de Ranma tan duro y firme respondiendo a ella le brindó una placentera sensación en su estómago, sus pechos estaban tan sensibles, sentía los labios secos. Decidió disfrutar el momento.

El vapor del agua caliente, sentir sus cuerpos mojados y el continuo roce entre ellos, los transportó a otro mundo, donde el placer era más importante y donde el pudor no tiene lugar.

Ranma abrió los ojos y la escena que presenció lo impactó. Su diosa meciéndose sobre él, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos, con un abandono total. La timidez y el miedo al rechazo se esfumaron, y sin medir sus actos tomó su rostro y estampó los labios sobre ella. Fue un beso torpe, posesivo y sin inhibiciones.

La chica abandonada a las sensaciones se sobresaltó cuando sintió los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos, al comienzo fue un choque de labios, hasta que se volvió más delicado pero demandante. La duda se extinguió rápidamente, y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Pero no se conformó, quería más, con la lengua comenzó a acariciarle el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Mayor fue su dicha cuando Akane no opuso resistencia. Sus lenguas se encontraron, sintiendo su humedad y sabor, _"Tan exquisita"_ pensaba el joven. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo sobre él, demorándose en sus muslos, tan suaves y firmes.

Akane necesitaba respirar, rompió el beso e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero no fue mucho el descanso porque su prometido tomó su cuello y volvió a besarla con urgencia.

Él no quería parar, no ahora, estaba en el paraíso. No quería separarse de ella, la necesita, quería estar con ella, hacerla su mujer…no sabía qué hacer exactamente, solo sentía que no podía sobrevivir si perdía ese contacto.

Las pequeñas manos de la peliazul comenzaron a recorrer los duros pectorales del muchacho, aunque llevará su típica camisa puesta, sentía bajo sus palmas el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Rompió el beso y dirigió sus labios al cuello de su prometido, dando pequeños mordiscos a su paso.

-Aaakane…mmm…yooo- En un segundo ya no estaban en el agua, Ranma la tomó en brazos logrando que Akane envolviera sus piernas en su cadera y la recostó en la pared del baño.

La peliazul abrió los ojos al sentir que la temperatura disminuía al estar fuera del agua. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de la mirada tan profunda que le dedicaba Ranma, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el azul característico se había convertido en un color negro azabache. La posición la dejaba en desventaja, estaba a merced del muchacho. Se sobrepuso a las placenteras sensaciones y se enfocó en el plan.

Ranma quería continuar con las caricias, intento volver a besar a su prometida pero esta puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Ya basta Ranma, no puedes tocarme así, tú mismo dijiste que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría- Sin esperar reacción apoyó sus piernas en el suelo, procurando no pisar con su supuesto tobillo lesionado. Ranma no soltó su agarre, solo la observaba como si no entendiera lo que ocurría

-¡No tienes el derecho de tocarme!- continúo con una pose de superioridad. Se alejó de él dándole la espalda.

-¡Soy tu prometido!- refutó inmediatamente.

-Quizás…pero eso no representa nada. Ahora sale debo bañarme, no te preocupes lograré hacerlo sola...Para resolver tu problema puedes acudir a tus otras opciones- apuntó la entrepierna del artista marcial, que apretaba notoriamente sus pantalones.

Se sintió avergonzado, su autocontrol había fallado. Pero la vergüenza estaba mezclada con furia al quedar tan expuesto ante su prometida. Pero ella se equivocaba en algo, él era el único hombre con derecho a tocarla, y se lo demostraría muy pronto.

-Te equivocas Akane, soy el único que tiene derecho a tocarte- Su voz reflejaba la furia contenida-Te guste o no al ser tu prometido me perteneces solo a mí-

La menor de los Tendo se volteó para increparlo pero él ya no estaba ahí. _"A que vino esa actitud de posesividad ?…creo que realmente estaba molesto…espero no haberme metido en problemas"_

**En atención a los comentarios que me indicaban que los capítulos eran cortos, les traje uno de mayor extensión. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, me motivan a seguir e intentar actualizar lo más seguido. Para quienes leen y no comentan, les agradezco de igual forma, pero si tienen un poco de tiempo dedíquenme algún comentario para saber sus opiniones.**

**Saludos, y muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alisson**


	6. Experimento: Fase II

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

* * *

**Experimento: Fase II**

La menor de los Tendo se volteó para increparlo pero él ya no estaba ahí. _"A que vino esa actitud de posesividad ?…creo que realmente estaba molesto…espero no haberme metido en problemas"_. En un segundo asimiló lo ocurrido, y la vergüenza la embargó. No era propio de ella dejarse llevar de esa forma, sabía que tenía que ser osada para llevar a cabo el plan, pero nunca imaginó que los papeles se invertirían, ella era quien debería seducir no ser seducida.

_-"Como pude comportarme así. Qué pensará Ranma de mí ahora…aunque él no se comportó muy apropiadamente…yo tomé la iniciativa pero él continuo los avances…y de que forma…sus manos en mi piel…mmmm…los besos tan húmedos… su mirada desbordaba pasión y descontrol…Si no lo hubiese detenido no sé qué habría ocurrido entre nosotros"_. De sólo imaginar el posible desenlace de la situación sintió un súbito calor en su cuerpo. Definitivamente necesitaba un baño frío para calmar las sensaciones que comenzaban a surgir.

* * *

En el mismo momento en otro lugar del dojo Tendo se veía a un joven golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. No se convencía de haber reaccionado de ese modo, había perdido absolutamente el control, no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, y se recriminaba por ello.

-_"Si Akane no me detiene, hubiese sido capaz de tomarla ahí mismo, sin ninguna consideración…como pude ser tan idiota…perdí la razón solo deseaba tocarla, besar todo su cuerpo…quería hacerle el amor"-_ Su respiración estaba agitada, sus músculos contraídos y ese cosquilleo constante, eran pruebas de su real estado. Sabía que habían pasado la barrera, siempre se cuidaba de no mantener demasiado contacto físico con su prometida, no porque le desagradaba, si no porque estaba convencido que una vez que la tocara más íntimamente, no habría nada ni nadie que lo pudiera alejar de ella. Y su teoría estaba comprobada, no podrían seguir igual, por lo menos él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al placer recientemente descubierto.

* * *

Terminado su baño no sabía si llamar a su prometido o dirigirse por sus propios medios a la habitación. Podría caminar rápidamente sin que Ranma la viera, pero existía la posibilidad que la estuviera esperando y descubría su falsa lesión, y no deseaba quedar como una mentirosa. Así que decidió ir cojeando hasta su recámara para guardar las apariencias.

Sabía que tenía que ayudarla, pero no estaba preparado para mirarla a la cara, necesitaba serenarse unos minutos más. Solo fue un mero observador ante el esfuerzo que realizó la peliazul cojeando hasta su habitación.

Se felicitaba internamente por haber decidió mantener la falsa, mientras cojeaba sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella, sabía que su prometido la había estado observando hasta que ingresó a su recámara. Una vez dentro pudo respirar tranquila. La noche había llegado a Nerima, fue un día muy intenso, necesita reunir fuerzas para seguir con su plan, así que decidió dar por terminado el día e ir a dormir.

Necesitaba verla, era la única forma de dormir tranquilo. Era pasada la medianoche y se aventuró a la habitación de su prometida, hace horas que no sentía ruidos desde su interior, por ende creía que ella estaba durmiendo profundamente. Y no se equivocó, estaba sobre la cama boca arriba, con todas las mantas desparramadas por el lugar. Al parecer ser tan desordenada para dormir nunca se le quitaría.

Se acercó sigilosamente, la contempló embobado, en esa posición se veía tan hermosa e inocente, ahí tendida en la cama era como una invitación implícita para acariciarla. El muchacho se debatía si era lo correcto, él solo quería comprobar que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, pero ante tal seductora imagen no quería abandonar la habitación.

_-"Solo quiero acariciar tu piel mi marimacho, solo déjame tocarte" _pensaba el joven. Con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar su mejilla, subió hacía sus cejas y frente, para luego dirigirse a sus labios entreabiertos. Los encontró un poco secos, y no pudo resistir la tentación de humedecerlos con su lengua.

_-"Sabes delicioso, solo yo conoceré tu sabor"-_ Su lengua bajó a su cuello dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Sin saber cómo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus brazos, sus costados hasta detenerse en su estrecha cintura. Levantó ligeramente su camiseta de dormir y tocó su suave abdomen.

- "Este vientre únicamente alojará a mis hijos, ¿entendiste Akane?, solo se hinchará porque habrá un Saotome dentro"- murmuraba el ojiazul con una seguridad y determinación. Bajó lentamente su cara a esa zona y dio tiernos besos sobre el abdomen. Cambió de posición, se puso sobre su prometida, evitando que su cuerpo la tocara y le susurró en el oído.

-"Algún día los dos dormiremos en esta cama, y ya no tendré que tocarte a escondidas…así será mi amor…y ese día llegará pronto…". Le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a despertarse de su sueño, ya era de mañana, el sol ya golpeaba su ventana. Sentía una sensación de plenitud, como de felicidad. No recordaba haber tenido un sueño agradable, pero había amanecido de muy buen ánimo. Se levantó con energía de la cama, y decidió ir a entrenar, cuando escuchó unos leves toques en su puerta.

-¿Akane estás despierta?, voy a entrar- Era su prometido en el pasillo.

De un momento a otro recordó todo, supuestamente estaba lesionada de un tobillo y no podía caminar. Se recriminaba por haber olvidado algo tan transcendental. Antes de que Ranma ingresara a la habitación logró recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?- Ingresó con una confianza no propia de él, con una bandeja con comida, y con una amplia sonrisa. Lo que dejó extrañada a la peliazul.

-Ehhh…bien…si bien…con menos dolor- dijo dubitativa la muchacha- ¿y tú como amaneciste? .

-Bien, perfectamente. Te traje el desayuno, además vengo a revisar el tobillo, debo aplicarte la crema como dijo el doctor Tofú, pero come primero- Le puso la bandeja entre sus piernas, y se dirigió a la ventana donde se apoyó mirando hacia el exterior.

Akane no sabía que decir, nuevamente tenía una actitud extraña, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Decidió que por su salud mental, lo mejor sería tomar rápido su desayuno y bajar a la sala para dejar de sentirse intimidada por su prometido.

-Gracias Ranma, terminé puedes llevarte la bandeja, y no te preocupes yo me pondré la crema para el tobillo- El muchacho recibió la bandeja la apoyó en el escritorio y se sentó en la cama.

-No nada de eso, te prometí que yo lo haría. Además tengo que hacer un masaje ascendente y poner la venda, tal como lo dijo el doctor- Sin esperar contestación retiró las mantas que cubrían a Akane y tomó su tobillo suavemente. Aplicó un poco de crema en la zona y comenzó con el masaje.

La muchacha no quitaba la mirada de esas fuertes manos tocando su piel, masajeando con intensidad pero a la vez con sutileza. Más que un masaje parecía una serie de caricias, sentir como envolvía su tobillo entre su palma y luego tocaba la planta del pie, le provocó un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco. Fijó su vista en la cara de Ranma, se notaba que estaba sumamente concentrado, sus labios apretados y algo de barba incipiente coronaban su hermoso rostro. Sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de lanzarse sobre él. De pronto su prometido levantó su mirada y la contempló fijamente, como sabiendo que le ocurría.

-Recuéstate estarás más cómoda- le dijo con una voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Sin estar muy pendiente de lo que hacía la peliazul siguió su consejo y se recostó entre las almohadas, hecho que aprovechó el muchacho para acomodarse mejor en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas en ella.

Sin previo aviso sintió como su prometido apoyaba su pie en su fornido pecho para continuar con su masaje. El calor inundó su rostro, no entendía como un hecho tan banal como aplicar crema en su tobillo podía ser tan erótico. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones.

Ranma estaba dichoso, percibió el abandono de su marimacho ante las suaves caricias que le brindaba. Sonrió internamente al saber que no le era indiferente, él también tenía el poder para provocarla, y ese descubrimiento le llenó de orgullo.

Akane comenzó a respirar más agitadamente, su estómago se contrajo y una extraña humedad se formó entre sus muslos. Estaba excitaba, y el único causante era su prometido, y le encantaba que así fuera. Por su parte el muchacho no dejaba de contemplar como el pecho de su prometida subía y bajaba rápidamente, su rostro reflejaba el placer ante las caricias, y los leves gemidos que emitía comenzaron a encender su pasión.

Percibió algo tibio que recorría su pie, ya no solo eran las manos del ojiazul lo que acariciaban su tobillo. Levantó su cabeza y lo que vió la dejó asombrada. Ranma estaba besando su pie, y lo peor de todo es que no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. La estaba desafiando con la mirada, haber si era capaz de detenerlo. Pero ella no quería hacerlo, menos aún cuando sintió que su lengua participaba, no solo la besaba también la lamía.

_-"Por kami…Ranma…que me estás haciendo…"_

La tenía en sus manos, fue plenamente consciente en el cambio de color de sus ojos, parecían chocolate fundido, estaban dominados por el deseo. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa socarrona, el encanto Saotome se imponía a su terca prometida. Pero para ser honestos el muchacho también se había dejado llevar por el momento, su miembro pedía a gritos que lo liberaran de la confinación de sus pantalones.

Esa sonrisa era típica de Ranma cuando se cree ganador, y la peliazul lo sabía perfectamente. Si su prometido quería jugar a seducirla ella también participaría en la contienda. Sin apartar su mirada de la de él, comenzó a bajar su pie por todo su pecho, quería alcanzar el lugar donde sabía que encontraría algo duro y firme.

-Akane…-dijo en forma de advertencia. Aunque lo sorprendió un poco que su prometida respondiera, no quería que las cosas se fueran de control. Pero si ella seguía descendiendo no podía comprometerse a no hacer una barbaridad.

-¿Qué Ranma?- puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-No te atrevas…-

-¿O si no qué?...dime que pasará- Era un reto de miradas, quien lograría que el otro se rindiera primero.

No se dejaría intimidar. Él se atrevió a comenzar el juego, ella lo terminaría. Posó su pie sobre el miembro de su prometido, y no estaba equivocada ya estaba duro y firme. Comenzó a acariciarlo levemente, esperando su reacción.

-Mmmm…Akane- Estaba disfrutando la caricia, no lo hubiese creído si alguien aseguraba que con un pequeño pie se podría alcanzar el cielo. Ella era capaz de llevarlo al paraíso con un solo toque.

Continúo con movimientos circulares, no entendía como el pantalón de su prometido no reventaba al contener su miembro, que por lo apretado que se veía estaba segura que era bastante grande. Tenía que terminar el juego o todo se le escaparía de las manos, por eso comenzó a detenerse.

-Noo…no te detengas…un poco más…Akane- Sabía que no debía continuar y rechazar la petición de su prometido, eso hubiese hecho si pensara con la cabeza. Pero la razón se había perdido hace bastante tiempo.

-Sí, así se… siente… tan bien…Akane- el tono era totalmente gutural.

Como pronunciaba su nombre la excitaba. Sin pensarlo quisiera se lanzó a sus brazos. Como Ranma estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, ella se puso en horcajadas sobre él, y lo besó intensamente. Sintió como el muchacho abría su boca para apoderarse de sus labios.

Ambos estaban desesperados, sedientos por el otro. Necesitaban tocarse, sentir el contacto de sus lenguas, el latir desaforado de sus corazones. Eran pasión pura, envueltos en un manto de amor y cariño.

El muchacho tomó a Akane de la cintura y la recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, aunque no fue muy delicado en sus actos la peliazul no se quejó. En esa posición sus cuerpos estaban en pleno contacto y esa sensación los cegó totalmente.

* * *

-¿Por qué teníamos que volver tan luego hija, nos dijiste que podíamos pasar dos días en las termas?- se quejaba el patriarca de los Tendo- y apenas pudimos estar un día como mucho-.

-Ya te lo he explicado papá, hubo un inconveniente con las reservaciones, no es mi culpa- No podía confesar ante la familia que había decidido cambiar sus planes, al recibir una llamada de uno de sus múltiples informantes, de que su hermana y Ranma habían sido vistos saliendo de la consulta del doctor Tofú. No creía que Akane hubiese podido seguir con el plan, se le daba tan mal mentir sobre todo ante el amable de Tofú. Venía con la intención de salvar la situación.

-Pero podríamos haber recorrido el lugar Nabiki- apoyó Genma a su amigo Soun-

-No había presupuesto para eso- lo descartó la mediana de los Tendo.

-Está todo tan silencioso, ¿no creen?. ¿Dónde estarán los muchachos?- preguntó la señora Saotome.

- Quizás salieron a una cita- dijo esperanzada la mayor de los Tendo.

-No creo Kasumi, mi cuñadito a veces es un lento…aunque…-Una repentina idea se formó en su mente- _"Y si resultó el plan…"_

- ¡Vamos a investigar!-gritaron al unísono los patriarcas.

- ¡Cállense y deténganse ahí! Yo iré primero, ustedes me siguen y no hagan ruido- Con cámara en mano a paso lento subió las escaleras con la familia detrás.

-Querida, tú crees que los chicos estén…ocupados. Mi hijo es todo un hombre y pudo haber aprovechado el tiempo a solas con Akane-

-Puede ser tía- Todos se dirigían a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo.

* * *

Repentinamente escuchó un grito, lo que provocó que se paralizara, algo no andaba bien. Pero su prometido no hizo amago de detenerse, quizás no percibió nada. Otra vez escuchó ruidos, semejantes a murmullos._-"alguien está en la casa"-_

-Ranma…Ranma detente, hay alguien abajo- intentaba que el muchacho la oyera.

-Si Akane…tu estás abajo- Seguía concentrado en delinear su cuerpo dando intensos besos en su hombro.

-Idiota…me refiero que oí voces abajo en la entrada…alguien llegó- Ranma se incorporó levemente intentando poner atención. Era verdad sentía que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. _– "Maldición la familia, tan oportunos como siempre"- _De un salto se alejó de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio con la bandeja entre sus piernas, necesita algo que ocultara su actual estado.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando irrumpieron en la habitación. Como siempre los entrometidos siendo encabezados por Nabiki. La familia los miraba atentamente, como intentando dilucidar que ocurría en la recámara, pero la imagen de Akane acostada tranquilamente en la cama y Ranma sentado en el escritorio, no era nada inusual.

-¿Niños como están? Akane querida, no crees que es tarde para estar acostada- preguntó la señora Saotome.

-Mamá, Akane está lesionada de un tobillo, por eso debe mantener reposo- dijo el muchacho intentando despistar a los intrusos.

-¡Mi niña! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Te dejo un día y tu prometido no te cuida como debe! ¡Saotome su hijo será un mal esposo!- alegada Soun con gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar la habitación.

-Papá tranquilízate, no es nada grave y Ranma no tiene la culpa. Me lesioné entrenando sola- Su corazón corría a mil por hora por solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvieron en ser descubiertos.

-Ya que llegaron Kasumi y mi mamá pueden atender a Akane- Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar, y sin que nadie pidiera más explicaciones se retiró de la habitación.

- Yo prepararé la comida, Akane mantente en cama te traeré lo que necesitas- Con una mirada cargada de dulzura Kasumi comenzó con sus labores hogareñas.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación. Solo la mediana de los Tendo no había pronunciado palabra, para ella no pasó desapercibida el nerviosismo de los tortolitos. Tendría que revisar sus cámaras para enterarse de más detalles.

* * *

-Veo que ya te recuperaste de tu lesión hermanita- dijo jocosamente la mediana de los Tendo.

-No fastidies Nabiki, sabes que no me hizo gracia fingir la lesión por 5 días. Fue un martirio pasar tantos días en cama.-

-Yo creo que lo que te fastidió fue pasar sola en cama, tu prometido no te visitó muy seguido. Me vas a contar que pasó entre ustedes cuando estuvimos ausentes- Había revisado sus cámaras, pero no mostraban nada fuera de lo común. Tenía dos alternativas: que definitivamente no hubo avances en su relación o que lo que haya ocurrido pasó en los lugares donde no se atrevía a vulnerar la privacidad.

-Ya te dije, el plan no resultó como quería. No fui capaz de ser atrevida con él, gaste todas mis energías en convencer al doctor Tofú de mi tobillo herido, no tuve tiempo de hacer que Ranma se retractara- Intentaba convencer a su hermana de aquello, en verdad se estaba volviendo en una mentirosa consumada.

-Mmm… ya como sea, hay que dar el siguiente paso. Mañana me acompañaras a una reunión que tengo con mis compañeros de universidad, nos juntaremos en una discoteca, la inauguraron hace poco y dicen que es muy buena.

-¿Que tengo que ver yo en tus reuniones con tus compañeros? No tengo por qué acompañarte, no me gustan esos ambientes- dijo molesta la peliazul.

-Akane es fundamental para el plan. A esos lugares van chicos universitarios, que son más atrevidos, y créeme tú no pasarás desapercibida para ellos. Además tenemos que conseguir que Ranma nos acompañe, debemos explotar su lado más celoso- En su mente ya se formaban imágenes con su cuñadito teniendo un ataque de celos, en verdad eso sería muy entretenido, y conseguiría obtener buen material para sus negocios.

- ¿Ranma? No creo que vaya, el detesta esos lugares, incluso más que yo-

-Lo sé, pero lo convenceré. No te preocupes, más tarde pasaré por tu habitación tenemos que decidir que ropa utilizarás para mañana-

* * *

No se había atrevido a entablar una larga conversación con su prometida, al parecer toda la valentía que se hizo presente hace algunos días, cuando besó y tocó a Akane había desaparecido. Además que la familia siempre estaba presente, por suerte su lesión evolucionó muy rápido y hoy terminaría su reposo. Tenía que conseguir estar a solas con ella, debían tener una larga conversación, aunque no sabía como abordarla por lo menos lo intentaría.

-Suerte que te encuentro cuñadito. Te tengo una invitación que no puedes rechazar- sonrió la mediana de los Tendo.

-No me voy a sacar fotos sin camisa Nabiki, olvídalo- No tenía tiempo de escuchar a su cuñada, no estaba interesado en sus negocios. Debía encontrar a Akane.

- No es eso tonto, tengo una invitación para mañana en la noche, a una discoteca-

-No me gustan esos lugares, gracias pero no- Pasó por el lado de la muchacha dando por terminada su conversación. Sin embargo, nunca es fácil deshacerse de la reina del hielo.

-Que pena… Akane aceptó la invitación, en ese lugar van muchos universitarios que de seguro querrán bailar con ella- Sabía que lo tenía, a veces era tan fácil embaucarlo con una simple frase.

El ojiazul se volteó rápidamente, no creyendo lo dicho por la Tendo.

-Akane no iría a esos lugares. Además tu papá no la autorizaría-

-De eso ya me encargué, irá conmigo, estará segura-

-Tú no la cuidarás Nabiki…-

-Entonces acompáñanos, serás nuestro guardaespaldas. La invitación está hecha cuñadito tú decides si aceptas- Con la misma tranquilidad que apareció, Nabiki se retiró de su presencia dejando preocupado al artista marcial.

* * *

-¡Vamos Akane se nos hace tarde!- gritaba Nabiki hacia el segundo piso apurando a su hermana menor-.¿Cómo me veo?-

-Supongo que bien-dijo indiferente el menor de los Saotome.

-Que entusiasmo…pero creo que te animarás cuando veas a mi hermanita. Yo misma elegí el atuendo- Sabía que su elección dejaría boquiabierto a más de un personaje, definitivamente Ranma tendría que mantener vigilada a su prometida, esa noche habría mucha competencia.

Estaba nerviosa, nunca se hubiese puesto ese vestido, si su hermana no fuera tan insistente… Si bien era cierto, no era provocativo, tampoco era recatado. El vestido azul le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se ajustaba al busto y su cintura, luego caía más holgado. Se amarraba a su cuello y dejaba bastante espalda descubierta, mucha para su criterio. Por suerte logró convencer a Nabiki para usar unos zapatos de pequeño tacón, y no esas armas mortales de 12 centímetros que tenía pensado para ella.

Era la hora debía enfrentar a su prometido, y seguir con el plan. Al bajar las escaleras vió al ojiazul apoyado en la pared, por su cara sabía que Nabiki lo estaba fastidiando. Se veía muy apuesto y sexy, con esos pantalones negros y esa camisa verde con los primeros botones desabrochados, estaba informal pero terriblemente arrebatador. Se quedó un momento quieta en la escalera observándolo minuciosamente.

Por su parte el muchacho sintió que lo observaban, levantó la vista y la vió. Maldijo internamente por lo bella que se veía, como podría soportar estar tan cerca de ella sin querer tocarla. Además que recibiría las miradas de más de un hombre, definitivamente era muy mala idea dejar salir a Akane de casa. Necesitaba impedir que fueran a ese lugar, no con su prometida tan hermosa como estaba.

-No creo que sea bueno salir Akane, recién te estás recuperando de tu lesión…- Jugó su última carta el muchacho.

-Tonterías es joven se recupera rápido- Sin considerar a su cuñado tomó del brazo a su hermana y la instó a salir rápido de la casa- Vamos cuñadito, no te quedes atrás o te dejaremos en casa-

-Maldita Nabiki- susurró el muchacho. No tuvo otra opción que seguir a las mujeres Tendo.

* * *

El lugar estaba repleto, se notaba que era muy popular. La mayoría de los asistentes eran universitarios, no había pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quería irse de ese sitio, obviamente llevándose Akane junto con él. Siguió a Nabiki que se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, los condujo a un grupo de jóvenes, mayormente hombres para su desgracia.

-Hola muchachos, que gusto verlos, veo que nos guardaron lugar- Tomó asiento junto a sus compañeros- Déjenme presentarles a mi hermana menor, Akane, y a Ranma un amigo de la familia-

-Ohhh Nabiki no nos dijiste que tenías a una hermana tan linda- Acercándose a la peliazul le tomó la mano y deposito un beso en ella- Mi nombre es Tashi, un gusto hermosa,¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo?-

Akane se ruborizó de inmediato, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y habían muchas miradas sobre ella.

-No te preocupes, nos sentaremos junto a Nabiki- el tono utilizado por Ranma no dejaba paso a la discusión. Tomó a Akane del brazo y la guió al asiento junto a su cuñada.

Nabiki por su parte no cabía de la dicha, realmente su cuñadito era muy explosivo, recién habían llegado y ya se comportó como novio celoso. Miró a su hermana y con la mirada le transmitió que el plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Akane te gusta bailar? Yo soy muy bueno¿ quieres acompañarme a la pista?- Tashi sabía que el muchacho que acompañaba a las hermanas Tendo parecía un perro guardián. Pero la muchacha le cautivó inmediatamente, y no se daría por vencido.

-Es que…-intentó responder la peliazul pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

-Está recuperándose de una lesión, no puede bailar- dijo tajantemente el artista marcial. Ranma no permitiría que otro hombre tocara a su prometida, y sabía que al que tenía en frente debía dejarle claro que no le daría ninguna ventaja.

Akane estaba furiosa, el idiota de su prometido se comportaba como si ella fuera una niña que no pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones- Gracias Tashi, por ahora no, prefiero ambientarme al lugar primero- le brindó una dulce sonrisa que dejó conforme al universitario.

Por su parte Ranma estaba que reventaba de celos, porque su marimacho tenía que comportarse tan gentil con ese imbécil, y además darle esa sonrisa.

-Bueno yo voy a bailar, ¿quién me sigue?- Ya que estaba en una fiesta Nabiki aprovecharía de disfrutarlo, y esperaría a como se comportaran el par de tórtolos. Todos se fueron a bailar, dejando al par de prometidos solos en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa por qué te comportaste tan grosero con Tashi?- Akane estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas en ese preciso instante.

-Solo estaba intentando ayudarte, se nota que tu querido Tashi no es de fiar- decía malhumorado el ojiazul.

Estaban tan ensimismados en su discusión que no se percataron que un joven alto y rubio se detuvo frente a su mesa, y le habló a Akane.

-Un ángel vino a buscarme, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?. Una preciosidad como tú no debería estar sentada sola en la mesa.

Para Ranma eso superó sus límites.

-La preciosidad viene conmigo, así que lárgate…

**Qué pasará? Ni yo misma lo sé. Pero me encanta un Ranma Neandertal, más primitivo de alguna forma.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpen por la demora en actualizar, pero llegó marzo y el tiempo apremia. Gracias a todos por leer, como siempre adoro a quienes me dejan reviews, estoy contenta porque varias personas me incluyeron en sus favorites y follows.**

**Intentaré subir otro capítulo antes del domingo, si comentan me motivaré mucho más.**

**Saludo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alisson**


	7. Experimento:Fase III Retirada

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Experimento: Fase III Retirada**

Estaban tan ensimismados en su discusión que no se percataron que un joven alto y rubio se detuvo frente a su mesa, y le habló a Akane.

-Un ángel vino a buscarme, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?. Una preciosidad como tú no debería estar sentada sola en la mesa.

Para Ranma eso superó sus límites.

-La preciosidad viene conmigo, así que lárgate…-La mirada que le brindó al intruso hubiese asustado a cualquiera, pero el chico estaba un poco pasado de copas y no percibió el inminente peligro.

-No te metas niñato…la conversación es con ella. Vamos linda baila conmigo… o mejor vamos a un lugar más privado…lo pasaremos bien solos- Sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo agitándolo frente a sus ojos.

Akane estaba impactada por la forma en que Ranma la protegía, era casi como si marcara su territorio. Para ella era evidente que el hombre que le hablaba estaba ebrio, por eso no lo tomó en consideración. Pero el color le subió al rostro con su última frase y cuando mostró el paquete de condones, nunca espero que alguien desconocido le propusiera algo así, era una clara invitación para que se acostara con él. No necesito mirar a su prometido para saber que las cosas se pondrían feas, él no pasaría por alto esa proposición.

Estaba furioso, no quería venir a este lugar, sabía que tendría que cuidar a su marimacho de múltiples acosadores. Pero jamás imaginó tener que liderar con algo así, el muy descarado la estaba invitando a tener sexo…eso sobre su cadáver, nadie la tocaría, ese era solo su derecho.

El artista marcial se paró lentamente y se puso frente al joven rubio. Eran casi del mismo tamaño, pero la actitud de Ranma asimilaba a un felino a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Te voy a moler a golpes imbécil…-sin esperar respuesta le propinó el primer puñetazo que lo desequilibro. El segundo tuvo más éxito lo arrojó varios metros de su mesa, dejando inconsciente a su rival.

Cuando estaba decidido a seguir con la golpiza sintió la tibia y pequeña mano de su prometida sujetarlo del brazo.

-Detente Ranma…no continúes con esto…déjalo está borracho, no sabe lo que dice-

-No me interesa en que estado se encuentra- Intentó librarse de su agarre, pero la peliazul era insistente y le impidió el paso con su menuda figura.

-Basta no quiero una pelea en este lugar…no quiero llamar la atención- le suplicó la muchacha.

-Entonces no debiste ponerte ese vestido…o mejor no tendrías que estar en este lugar- ahora el enojo se dirigía a su prometida.

-Yoo…¡el vestido no tiene nada de malo!- refutó

-Claro solamente que enseñas mucha piel. Que casi no te cubra la espalda es solo un detalle- le respondió con sarcasmo el ojiazul.

Para el resto de los espectadores la escena se volvió aburrida, incluida para la mediana de los Tendo que tenía todo grabado, se habían acercado para presenciar una pelea que prometía, pero uno de los contendores terminó en el piso muy rápidamente y sus amigos lo sacaban del lugar. Ahora solo se apreciaba a una pareja de enamorados discutiendo, definitivamente nada que les interesara.

-Estoy vestida en forma mucho más recatada que las demás mujeres del lugar- La muchacha volvió a tomar asiento, sabía que esta discusión se extendería, mejor estar cómoda. Ranma la siguió.

-No me interesan las demás, estoy aquí para cuidarte solo a ti. Incluso tú hermana se las puede arreglar sola- Le indicó la pista de baile, donde se veía a Nabiki comenzar un baile con un joven moreno.

No sabía si estar encantada o molesta de cómo la trataba su prometido. Era cierto que estaba celoso, hasta ella lo comprendió así, pero la poca confianza que le profesaba para deshacerse de tipos descarados la indignaba.

-No soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola Saotome- El muchacho solo le respondió con un bufido.

* * *

La primera parte del plan estaba completada y con maravillosos resultados, su cuñado fue presa de los celos, y no tuvo reparos en demostrarlo. Pero sabía que ese par de testarudos estaban enojados, no solo por ver su expresión de pocos amigos, casi no se dirigían la palabra. Tenía que propiciar un acercamiento, necesitaba romper las inhibiciones, y que mejor que un poco de alcohol. Comprobaría quien tenía mayor resistencia.

-Basta de esas caras, miren que les traje para animar el ambiente- Dejó dos copas de un extraño color sobre la mesa.

Los jóvenes la miraron con desconfianza.

-Sabes que no bebo Nabiki- respondió Ranma.

-Ayy cuñadito… que aburrido eres. Qué dices tú hermanita, un poco para probar- la instó Nabiki.

Definitivamente esa no era su mejor noche. No podía bailar porque su prometido se lo impedía, y ella no quería armar otro altercado. De igual forma casi no hablaba con los compañeros de Nabiki, Ranma había fulminado con la mirada a todos los de sexo masculino cuando volvieron a la mesa. Solo Tashi ignoraba la advertencia de Ranma e insistía en acercarse a ella. Se sentía como prisionera en una torre y con un dragón de ojos azules que la custodiaba. Quizás para aplacar esa sensación de falta de libertad es que aceptó lo ofrecido por su hermana.

-Sí, yo lo probaré- De un solo trago se bebió medio vaso, lo que le ocasionó un leve ataque de tos.

-Tú no bebes Akane, deja eso- Su prometido le brindaba suaves golpes en la espalda para aliviar la tos. Una vez recuperada la peliazul le respondió.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Ranma- Sin saber la alegría que ocasionó con sus palabras a Nabiki y Tashi se bebió el resto de la bebida.

* * *

En verdad que era testaruda, sabía que lo hacía para contradecirlo, pero la situación ya se había salido de control. Akane estaba sentada en la barra tomándose su cuarto o quinto trago, mientras que él se encargaba de alejar a los molestos pretendientes que se acercaban, sobre todo a ese tal Tashi Había intentado llevarse a su prometida del lugar, pero la obstinación de ella junto a que Nabiki se lo impedía por todos los medios, no le habían permitido concretar su idea original.

-¡Nabiki ¡ ves que has causado, Akane ha tomado más de lo debido- señaló a la menor de los Tendo que los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ranma deja de quejarte, ni siquiera te has divertido en toda la noche-

-La estoy cuidando no tengo tiempo para otras cosas- le dijo molesto.

-Ya está bien, llévatela a casa. Yo me iré después, le pediré a un amigo que me lleve- Estaba cansada de esa situación, Ranma como perro guardián era estresante, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Bien perfecto- Sin preocuparse de la mediana de los Tendo se volteó a su prometida.

-Nabiki dijo que te lleve a casa, así que nos vamos- la levantó del asiento.

-Noooo…nooo quiero irme…Ranma no seas malo- acercó su rostro a su prometido mostrando una adorable sonrisa.

-No intentes distraerme Akane- Aunque estuviera un poco bebida seguía siendo su debilidad.

-Te distraaaigo…- Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, cargando parte de su peso en él.- Tú también…me distraes…dame un beso- le dijo mirando sus labios.

Ranma se inquietó, tanta cercanía y vulnerabilidad de su prometida en estos momentos eran una gran tentación. Pero el honor venció.

-No Akane, nos iremos a casa ahora-

-Noooo… quiero besarte- Se quejó como niña pequeña.

El sonido de fondo cambió, la música se volvió lenta, y varias parejas de enamorados se dirigían a la pista para bailar una canción romántica. A Akane le encantaba esa música.

-Entonces vamos a bailar- Dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-Nooo…estás loca yo no sé bailar- dijo decidido el artista marcial.

-Yo te enseñaré…es fácil…y después nos iremos a casa- Ella solo quería bailar esa canción con su prometido, necesitaba convencerlo.

El muchacho estaba indeciso, pero si aceptaba podría llevarse a Akane del lugar fácilmente. Optó por bailar con ella.

-Solo este baile y nos iremos- La peliazul asintió muy feliz, y arrastró al muchacho a la pista de baile.

-Tienes que poner tus manos en mi cintura… yo me agarraré de tu cuello- la joven intentaba dirigir a su acompañante. Ranma sonreía sabía que Akane no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía.

-Muy muy bien…aprendes rápido…ahora sigue la melodía- La tranquilidad del momento provocó que la menor de los Tendo apoyara su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su prometido, inhalando su agradable aroma.

Por su parte Ranma estaba encantado, si bien es cierto no tenía habilidades para el baile, estar abrazado a su marimacho le encantaba, y hacía fácil seguir el ritmo.

Quizás porque estaba un poco ebria, se dejó guiar por sus instintos, levantó levemente el rostro y comenzó a lamer el cuello de su prometido.

El hecho desconcertó al muchacho, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Sentir la tibieza de esos labios y como la lengua de Akane lo saboreaba, consiguió que se olvidara del entorno y solo pensara en ellos dos.

-Más cerca Ranma…-el joven siguió su orden y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Bésame- Sin saber como el muchacho no se opuso a su solicitud y capturó su boca en un beso húmedo pero lento. Sus labios se reconocían, se buscaban con ansias. Ya no bastaba con un mero roce, se exigían más. La peliazul mordió su labio inferior, tirando de él, lo que ocasionó que el beso se rompiera.

La ferocidad mostrada por su prometida, lo encendió, la miró a sus ojos chocolate y distinguió esa pasión característica de cuando estaban juntos. Sin esperar que ella lo pidiera la volvió a besar, no le importaba mantener el control, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

La intensidad del beso iba en aumento, rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron y se descubrían, jugaban entre ellas, siendo una caricia cálida pero sobre todo húmeda. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, el muchacho la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, mientras tanto ella enredada sus dedos en su cabello.

-Parece que estos dos necesitan con urgencia una cama -Con esa frase Ranma volvió a la realidad, y se sonrojó porque era cierto. La pareja que lo comentó pasó por su lado riéndose mientras abandonaban la pista de baile. Fue totalmente consciente del lugar donde se encontraban, y se maldijo por ello. Estaban expuestos a muchos espectadores, necesitaban salir de aquí.

Akane estaba perdida en las sensaciones, cuando sintió que esa calidez abandonada sus labios, decidió enfocarse en el tentador cuello ante su ojos, y le dio pequeñas mordidas, para nada suaves.

-Auchhh…Akane no hagas eso…no estamos solos- Aunque la pérdida de inhibición de su prometida le encantaba, no era el lugar para esos avances, prefería estar en un lugar más íntimo en esos momentos.

-Nos iremos de aquí- sujeto el rostro de la peliazul, enfrentando su mirada.

-Nooo quiero…quiero más besos- le hizo un puchero adorable.

-Yo también, pero en la casa. Te lo prometo-

Aunque dudó un poco la joven Tendo aceptó- Está bien… vámonos a casa-

Su huída no paso desapercibida por la mediana de los Tendo, de igual forma que su demostración de afecto en la pista de baile. Sabía que era una buena decisión traer su cámara grabadora, definitivamente tenía un gran negocio entre sus manos.

Ranma consiguió sacar a Akane rápidamente del lugar, y con ella comenzó su travesía por Nerima. A su pesar, a mitad de camino sintió como su prometida dormía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Ingresó a la habitación de Akane sin hacer ruido, cargar a su prometida no implicó esfuerzo adicional, era tan liviana que no le incomodaba en sus movimientos. La recostó sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Le causó gracia mirarlos, aunque tuvieran tacón, solo le dieron un par de centímetros, nunca estarían a la misma altura, aunque en la cama no se notaría la diferencia. Tuvo la tentación de reírse a carcajadas, en verdad tenía una mente pervertida, desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar así sobre su marimacho, ya no tenía caso de negarlo ni menos de avergonzarse.

Cubrió a la peliazul con una manta y le dio un fraternal beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi amor- Estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió la voz de su tormento personal.

-Ranma…Ranma- lo llamaba la muchacha.

-Aquí estoy…duerme es tarde- le dijo en un murmullo.

-Quiero mi beso…lo prometiste-

El artista marcial estaba desconcertado, nunca pensó que ella le pidiera eso en estos momentos.

-Es tarde, ya estás en tu cama…es mejor que duermas-intentó convencerla.

-Baila conmigo…luego me besas- Akane se incorporó levemente colgándose del cuello de su prometido ocasionando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto a ella en la cama.

-Akane estas bebida…no puedo hacer eso- se intentó convencer el ojiazul, aunque en la discoteca ese motivo no fue un impedimento.

-Entonces…yo… te besaré- y cumplió su promesa.

Y ocurrió otra vez, era su nueva forma de comunicarse, entre besos y caricias. No importaba cuanto lo negaran sus mentes, sus corazones tenían voz propia, y les gustaba expresarse.

Para el muchacho era más de lo que imaginaba, él con su mujer en la cama…Todavía no era suya pero lo sería pronto…abandonado en la suavidad de su piel, en lo adictivo de sus labios, aunque sentía un leve sabor a alcohol no le importaba. En esencia esa su Akane.

-El vestido…me molesta…sácamelo- decía entre besos la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma buscaba a ciegas el cierre para abrirlo, Akane guió su mano al costado donde estaba la abertura. Sin pensarlo siquiera bajo la cremallera y lo retiró, viendo la piel expuesta ante sus ojos. El conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba era exquisito, un sostén sin tirantes y unas pantaletas a juego de color azul intenso con encaje. Se veía tan sensual, expuesta de esa forma ante él. Delineo su estómago con sus dedos, con ambas manos recorrió sus firmes muslos, subiendo hasta sus pechos donde se atrevió a cumplir una de sus fantasías.

-Sabía que cabrían en mis manos Akane, están hechos para mí- Sin más continuo con la serie de besos, pero teniendo más contacto con la piel de su marimacho.

La joven comenzó a forcejear con la camisa de su prometido, ansiaba sentir su piel directamente. Ranma entendiendo sus intenciones se sacó la prenda, lo que le agradeció la peliazul abrazándolo fuertemente.

El contacto directo de ambos pechos, les profirió leves gemidos, sus pieles estaban calientes y comenzando a estar pegajosas por el sudor. Las manos de la muchacha bajaron al pantalón del ojiazul tocando la evidente erección, cosa que sobresaltó al artista marcial.

-Quítatelo ahora- demandó Akane

Al instante los zapatos y el pantalón caían con el resto de las ropas quedando desperdigados por la habitación.

Se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a mecerse, el contacto era más que estimulante. Sabía que lo único que impedía hacerle el amor era la ropa interior. El roce de sus intimidades ocasionó que sus respiraciones se intensificaran y que el silencio de la noche fuera acompañado por gemidos de placer.

-Ranma…mmmm…Ranma…más-

-Akkkaneeee…necesito quitarte… esto-Localizó el broche del sujetador y lo retiro, dejando expuestas dos hermosas cimas coronadas por unos capullos rosas.

-Son hermosos, tan blandos…deben ser deliciosos- Dejándose llevar por la tentación acarició con su palma áspera uno de sus pechos, y al otro decidió darle más atención con su lengua.

Akane estaba en las nubes, sentía su cuerpo arder, el peso sobre ella la estimulaba. Esas manos fuertes que la acariciaban la hacían perder la razón. Cuando sintió la lengua en su pezón quiso desfallecer, nunca pensó que ese acto fuera tan placentero.

El muchacho no se resistió meterse un pezón a la boca y acariciarlo con la lengua, sabía que a su prometida le gustaba aquello, la forma que se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda se lo comprobaba. Volvió a besar sus labios con completo abandono. Tenía una necesidad apremiante de dejar alguna marca de posesión en ella, sin razonar comenzó a dar mordiscos a su tersa piel, siendo su cuello su lugar favorito.

-Rannnnma…yo…yo…me siento tan tan…húmeda- Le era imposible elaborar una frase coherente, la presencia de alcohol en su cuerpo y los avances de su prometido le nublaban el juicio.

La frase de su diosa lo enorgulleció, se sentía dichoso en provocar tan grado de respuesta en ella. Además de aumentar su pasión.

-Akane…me excitas…tanto mi…amor. Dime…donde estás…húmeda -intentó responder el muchacho.

-Abajo…-Con la mano le indicó el lugar.

-¿Aquí?- Dejando toda la timidez a un lado Ranma posó su mano sobre su pantaleta. La peliazul asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

Su prometido con un dedo acarició la zona entre sus muslos, provocando que se tensara.

-Sí…la humedad traspasa tus pantaletas- La miró con una sonrisa torcida, aún no estando en sus cinco sentidos la muchacha interpretó ese acto como un desafío.

Siguiendo su instinto bajo su mano a la entrepierna del ojiazul, y la posó sobre su miembro confinado en sus bóxer. Lo que provocó que Ranma profiriera un intenso gemido. Ese movimiento casi logró que el joven perdiera la fuerza en su brazo que lo mantenía suspendido sobre la peliazul para evitar aplastarla.

Akane continuó con movimientos sobre la excitación de su prometido, brindándole caricias circulares, que cada vez se hicieron más rápidas. De un momento a otro sintió el peso del muchacho caer sobre ella sin ningún cuidado, al tiempo que Ranma emitía un ronco gemido de satisfacción.

-Ahora…tú también estas húmedo…se nota en tu ropa interior- dijo agitada la menor de los Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tendidos sobre la cama intentando regular su respiración, el cansancio de las sensaciones recién experimentadas y el silencio reinante de la noche los envolvió en un placentero adormecimiento. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cuando cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

La claridad la despertó, se sentía envuelta en una especie de prisión. Cuando intentó abrir los ojos la luz la cegó y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la sacó de su letargo. Lo primero que pensó fue en la discoteca, en Ranma molesto y en ella bebiendo más de la cuenta.

_-"Definitivamente no fue buena idea…mi cabeza va a explotar"-_ se quejaba la peliazul. Intentó acomodarse en la cama, pero un peso extra se lo impedía, bajó su mirada a su abdomen y vió un brazo que la rodeaba. Se volteó levemente y supo que ocurría. Su prometido la estaba abrazando íntimamente, su fornido pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, incluso tenía una pierna sobre su cadera.

Sintió miedo, culpa y finalmente furia. Su primera intención fue de darle una golpiza, pero su mente se despejó y empezó a recordad imágenes, palabras, todas las piezas fueron encajando en ese intrincado rompecabezas. Y lo supo, ella era tan responsable como él de lo ocurrido o de lo no ocurrido, todavía no tenía tan claro el asunto.

Intentó dejar su volatilidad a un lado y a pensar racionalmente. Necesitaba analizar los hechos. _–"Según lo que veo la ropa está tirada por el suelo, estoy solo como mis pantaletas"-_ Examinando levemente a su prometido se percató que él llevaba sus bóxer. Pudo respirar más aliviada, al parecer no habían llegado tan lejos. No deseaba que su primera vez fuera con ella medio borracha.

De improviso el muchacho comenzó a despertarse, se sentía tan cómodo y relajado.

-Mmmm…Akane- Murmuró. La peliazul se tensó en el acto, el muchacho sintió que el ambiente había cambiado. Abrió los ojos y casi le da un ataque cardiaco. Tenía abrazada a su prometida, y recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior. También supo que ella ya no dormía, su posibilidad de escape estaba descartada, aunque hubiese sido un cobarde era una alternativa que rápidamente desechó. Tenía que afrontar los hechos, pero antes debía evitar una reacción violenta de la joven.

Con su agilidad característica la volteó para que quedara frente a él, y le cubrió su boca con la mano.

-Por favor no grites…todo tiene una explicación…una buena explicación. Yo te lo explicaré, solo tengo…que aclarar las ideas…pero todo se puede explicar…tranquila. La explicación..- La paciencia de la peliazul estaba llegando a su límite, el trabalenguas que tenía su prometido no la tranquilizaba. Ranma se percató de aquello por la amenaza intrínseca en la mirada de su prometida.

-No me mires así…estamos en esta situación no solo por mi culpa, tu también colaboraste…y créeme que eres tan responsable como yo- Las palabras dichas por el muchacho le llegaron a su conciencia. Era verdad ella también fue responsable. La culpa la volvió a embargar.

-No te pongas así…no vayas a llorar. No te estoy culpando, ambos queríamos esto…anoche tu y yo..- No sabía como catalogar lo ocurrido. Prefirió quitar la mano de su boca para permitirle hablar.

-¿No lo hicimos verdad, es decir no tuvimos relaciones, verdad?- Necesitaba que él le confirmara, ella recordaba lo ocurrido pero temía olvidar algo transcendental.

-¿Nooo…recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- Preguntó angustiado el ojiazul.

-Sí lo recuerdo…se que bebí mucho y lo que pasó aquí. Pero mi cabeza es un lío, solo necesitaba confirmarlo.

-No llegamos a eso- Se sentía aliviado que ella no olvidara algo así, algo tan importante entre ellos debía recordarse.

-Está bien…yo- Intentaba que la conversación continuara.

-A mi me gustó…no me arrepiento de nada. Lo que hicimos…yo lo deseaba- Tenía que vencer su dificultad de comunicarse, y que mejor que ser completamente sincero con ella.

-A mi también me gustó…y tampoco me arrepiento- Le brindó una cálida sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

-Akane yo…-Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó.

-¿Akane estás despierta?, cariño me dejas entrar. Me tienes que contar detalles de su salida de anoche- Decía emocionada la señora Saotome desde el pasillo.

Ambos jóvenes maldijeron por lo bajo, no podían tener más mala suerte. Justo en el momento que querían hablar tranquilamente eran interrumpidos.

Ranma se levantó y vistió con premura. Se sentó en la cama junto a Akane y la miró intensamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, esto es importante. Muy importante para mí- Al ver la cara de preocupación de su prometida ante un nuevo golpe en la puerta le tomó el rostro y le dijo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. No te preocupes por nada, estarás bien, estaremos bien. Ahora debo irme. Hablaremos más tarde- Sin esperar respuesta se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Akane vió como salía por la ventana. Reunió valor, se vistió y se preparó para enfrentar a su suegra.

* * *

Definitivamente ese día era un tormento, lo único que desea es que terminara pronto. En la mañana la conversación con tía Nodoka la dejó muy aturdida, no entendía como de estar hablando de la discoteca su adorada suegra comenzara a preguntarle si su hijo la complacía en la cama. Luego de insistirle más de diez veces en que entre ellos no había nada de nada, la señora Nodoka comenzó a relatarle técnicas para mejorar la seducción. Definitivamente eso no era normal ¿o si?. Además que su dolor de cabeza no había mejorado mucho. Kasumi se esmeró en prepararle un tónico para sus malestares, pero se había tardado en dar efecto. Y no había conseguido hablar con su prometido durante todo el día, nunca los dejaban solos. Definitivamente su familia era un problema, cuando no querían ni verse los dejaban solos, pero cuando necesitaban intimidad todos deambulaban por la casa.

_-_Nada puede ser peor…- murmuró la joven. Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando su hermana mayor la esperaba apoyada en las escaleras.

-Justo a quien quería ver. Akane acompáñame a mi habitación, necesito mostrarte algo que te interesará- Sintió un repentino escalofrió por su espalda, sabía que estaba en problemas.

* * *

-Devuélveme esa cinta, Nabiki, no puedes andar mostrándola por ahí. Por favor, ese no era el plan- Como lo temía su hermana estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la discoteca, tenía grabado el intenso beso que se dieron con Ranma en la pista de baile.

-Tranquila, no lo usaré en tu contra. Te dije que te ayudaré, y eso es lo que haré-dijo convencida la mediana de los Tendo, nunca reconocería que mientras intentaba ayudar a su hermanita intentaría obtener algunas ganancias. A fin de cuentas el mundo no era gratis.

-No veo en que eso sirva para el plan- Se cruzó de brazos la peliazul, enfadada por no tener control sobre los hechos.

-Todo sirve. Ahora cuéntame que pasó cuando regresaste con Ranma. ¿Hubo algún avance?

Por nada del mundo le contaría lo ocurrido. Tendría que seguir mintiendo.

-Nada, me dejó en mi habitación. Además estaba molesto conmigo por haber bebido-

-Ahhh…aunque no demostró su molestia cuando te besó. Y que beso hermanita, se sentía la pasión en el ambiente- Necesitaba poner en aprietos a su hermana para que confesara, sabía que algo le ocultaba.

-No lo recuerdo bien, estaba un poco borracha.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo para seguir con el plan- La menor de los Tendo la interrumpió abruptamente.

-No, nada de eso. Se acabó el plan…estoy harta. No soy capaz de seguir, lo siento Nabiki- Estaba dispuesta salir de esa habitación cuando su hermana le dijo.

-¿Te retiras así de simple Akane?...Nunca pensé que te rendirías, eso es de cobardes hermana- Necesitaba mantenerla en el juego.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, decidió tomar la mejor decisión.

-Así es, emprendo la retirada…

**Uff cansadísima. Hice todo lo humanamente posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Mi meta son dos capítulos por semana, espero cumplirla.**

**Como verán están avanzando harto en su relación, estamos cercanos a su primera vez. Pero ahí no se acaba la historia, tendrán que vivir más cosas.**

**Como siempre adoro a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews. Me emociono cada vez que alguien comenta ya vamos próximos a los 50. También adoro a los que me incluyen en favorites y follows. Así que el lector que todavía no ha comentado, dado alguna opinión o decir lo que quiera (hay libertad de expresión) menos insultos, no dude en hacerlo es muy sencillo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

**Alisson**


	8. Una conversación decisiva

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Una conversación decisiva**

-¿Te retiras así de simple Akane?...Nunca pensé que te rendirías, eso es de cobardes hermana- Necesitaba mantenerla en el juego.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, decidió tomar la mejor decisión.

-Así es, emprendo la retirada…- Necesitaba relajarse todo lo vivido en pocos días la tenían demasiada estresada. Aprovecharía de darse un baño antes de la cena.

* * *

Sumergida en agua caliente sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, y la llevaban a un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Debía trazar los pasos a seguir, como ser capaz de hablar con su prometido de la forma más honesta posible.

_-"Me dijo que no se arrepentía, que lo que experimentamos en verdad lo deseaba…"-_ Solo en pensar en ese hecho la llenó de alegría y una soñadora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- "_No puedo creer que todo haya cambiado tan rápido…hace solo unas semanas manteníamos la distancia y…anoche…nosotros…nosotros nos tocamos y besamos tan…intensamente. Incluso provoqué que Ranma se se…"-_ Solo recordar los acontecimientos de la velada anterior provocó que se sonrojara, pero no sentía vergüenza en su interior creció otro sentimiento más parecido a la satisfacción.

_-"Ranma que me has hecho…no logro pensar con claridad cuando estas tan cerca. Es como si mi cuerpo te necesitara. Tengo tantas dudas, no sé si seguir a mi corazón o a mi mente. Tengo miedo de salir lastimada…Me gustaría tanto saber que sientes por mí"-_ No podía posponer más la charla, esperaría a que todos estuvieran dormidos para conversar con él.

-Tendremos nuestra conversación, tenemos que aclarar la relación- Murmuró decidida la joven. Dando por terminado su baño se dispuso a prepararse para la cena.

* * *

-Sigo insistiendo que tu comportamiento no es el apropiado Nabiki- debatía enojado el señor Tendo- No es bien visto que una señorita respetable llegue tan tarde y sola a la casa- Aprovechó de mirar con molestia a su futuro yerno, no entendía como el joven regresó con solo una de sus hijas menores, siendo que él era responsable de ambas muchachas.

-Te lo he repetido todo el día papá, no llegué sola un amigo me acompañó- decía con cansancio la mediana de los Tendo, ese tema de conversación había sido la tónica todo el día.

-¡Nabiki! Mucho peor andar a altas horas de la madrugada con un muchacho que no conozco, y no ha tenido la decencia de venir a presentarse- dijo indignado el patriarca de la familia.

-Es solo un compañero de clase, por favor papá no sigas. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi hermanita que le pareció la vigilancia extrema de mi cuñadito la pasada noche?. Se portó como todo un hombre- Como buena estratega desvío el interés hacia los eslabones más débiles.

Ambos jóvenes se tensaron, sabían que Nabiki atacaría, y que la familia los atosigaría con preguntas.

-Mi hijo siempre ha sido todo un hombre, y es su deber cuidar a su futura esposa. Akane querida, en la mañana no me comentaste nada, ¿a qué exactamente se refiere tu hermana?- La madre de Ranma estaba ansiosa por más detalles.

-Nada tía, el se comportó como un caballero y me cuidó de desconocidos- Aunque no era exactamente la verdad, jamás rompería la imagen que tenía la señora Saotome de su hijo.

-Por favor, que modesta eres. La verdad es que la protegió de varios pretendientes universitarios, incluso se enfrentó a golpes con uno y la trajo sana y salva a casa- dijo con picardía Nabiki, no se encontraba muy contenta de que su hermana se retirara del plan, la obligaría a reconsiderar su posición.

- Ohhh que mayor muestra de amor. Ranma hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Que romántico, Ranma luchando por el amor de Akane- comentó ilusionada la mayor de los Tendo.

- ¡Las cosas no fueron de esa manera, Nabiki las exagera!- La peliazul le brindó una intensa mirada de advertencia a su hermana- Él solo me acompañó en todo momento- Odiaba cuando toda la familia se inmiscuía en su vida. Fijó la mirada en su prometido, pero él seguía concentrado en su comida, como si nada pasara.

-¡Incluso hubo un baile! Muy pero muy romántico- Concluyó la mediana de los Tendo

-¡Escuchó Tendo, nuestros hijos tuvieron una cita con baile incluido!- Genma se levantó de la mesa para celebrar.

-¡Que emoción Saotome, debemos programar la boda cuanto antes!- Ambos hombres se abrazaban en medio de la sala llorando emocionados.

-¡Basta de dar semejante espectáculo!- La voz de advertencia de la matriarca Saotome se instaló en el lugar y el imperceptible movimiento de su katana calmó a los mayores.- La boda se realizará cuando sea el momento adecuado, o cuando los chicos lo acuerden-

-Ahora volvamos al tema.¿ Akane mi hijo baila bien?- preguntó esperanzada la mujer.

-Síiiii…bien- Aunque solo la pregunta fuese dirigida a la forma de bailar, Akane no pudo evitar recordar el intenso beso compartido mientras bailaban.

-Me hubiera gustado tanto tener un recuerdo de ese momento- Comentó Nodoka.

-Pero yo tengo un video- aportó Nabiki. Estaba esperando que llegara esa oportunidad, conseguiría que su hermana continuara con el plan, y la única forma de lograrlo era amenazando con revelar la valiosa información que tenía.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor, Akane se sorprendió y por descuido volcó su té sobre su ropa.

-Aaaaaa…pero que tonta acabo de estropear mi ropa. Tengo que limpiarme, con permiso vuelvo enseguida- Necesitaba recomponerse de la impresión, tenía que serenarse y trazar una estrategia contra Nabiki, para evitar que mostrara el video. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nabiki sonreía internamente, había lanzado el anzuelo y con mucha rapidez había capturado a la presa. Necesitaba que el otro protagonista de la historia participara.

-Mientras mi hermana regresa, deberías contarle más detalles a la familia de tu baile cuñadito. Has estado muy callado en la cena-

Ranma levantó la vista de la comida y dijo con suma tranquilidad- Solo fue un baile, nada más. Así que no exageren. Gracias por la comida, terminé deseo ir a entrenar. Con permiso- Sin esperar ningún comentario se alejó de la sala.

La familia tuvo que seguir con la cena, ya que los más jóvenes de la casa se habían marchado.

* * *

-"_Idiota…eso es lo que soy…una vez que bebo de más y todo se sale de control. Sabía que no debía confiar en Nabiki, ahora mostrará el video si no sigo con su famoso plan…es una traidora"-_ Mientras estaba en la cocina intentando sacar la mancha de té de su ropa, maldecía la situación-"_Y Ranma como si nada…aunque no creo que esté enterado de la existencia del video o por lo menos de su contenido…todo se complica"-_

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no percibió el ingreso de otra persona en la cocina. Solo fue consciente de un cálido aliento en su oreja, que le causó un leve sobresalto por la impresión.

-Eres tan boba…manchar tu ropa con té- dijo en tono jocoso el joven artista marcial.

-Ranmaaa…me asustaste…¿Qué haces aquí?- Intentó voltearse para ver su rostro, pero el muchacho se lo impidió colocando sus manos sobre la encimera, y acercando su firme pecho a su espalda.

-Vine a ver que te ocurrió- Siguió hablando muy cerca de su oreja, como acariciándola con su tibio aliento.

-Nada…solo vine a limpiar esta mancha…Creo que deberías….estar enterado de que Nabiki…nos grabó cuando nos dimos…el el el beso en la discoteca- dijo dudosa la peliazul.

-Lo suponía, por como te tensaste en la mesa. Tu hermana resulta ser muy molesta- Sin pedir permiso abrazó a su prometida por la cintura y besó su cabellera.

Akane se ruborizó, esa muestra de afecto por parte del pelinegro era tan extraña. Pero comparado con lo experimentado en su cama hace pocas horas atrás no era tan atrevido.

-Ranma…alguien puede entrar-

-Están en la mesa…además no he podido hablar contigo en todo el día- Le encantaba abrazar a su prometida, para él ya podía hacerlo con plena libertad, después de lo compartido se sentía con derechos. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar su timidez y orgullo y a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero exclusivamente a ella.

Comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la joven, inhalando su adictivo aroma. Beso el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió suavemente. La muchacha por acto reflejo inclinó su cuello para darle más acceso, y a la vez cerrando sus ojos, ante lo cual el chico continúo con sus avances.

-Hueles delicioso, con un sutil aroma a té- bromeó el artista marcial.

De un momento a otro se sintió volar y una sensación fría se instaló en su trasero. Cuando abrió los ojos se vió cómodamente sentada sobre la encimera. Miró a su prometido y este le dio una adorable sonrisa torcida, sin comenzar ningún diálogo, el ojiazul se ubicó entre sus piernas y atacó sus labios.

Era increíble como extrañó esos labios tan suaves como pétalos de rosa, y su sabor similar a chocolate y caramelo. Definitivamente la necesitaba para sentirse en la gloria, su marimacho lo era todo para él, y al fin podía demostrarle lo que sentía. Con una ligera presión en su mandíbula consiguió que Akane separará sus labios, y no necesitó ninguna invitación su lengua salió ávida a su encuentro.

Sentía como la lengua de Ranma acariciaba la suya, como se enroscaba y la instaba al completo abandono. Como la invadía y luego la retiraba para repetir el mismo movimiento. Las manos de su prometido se fijaron en sus muslos con un roce ascendente, pero eso no era suficiente percibió como trazaba el camino hacia sus senos, donde los cubrió y presionó con suma suavidad. La temperatura del ambiente aumentó en varios grados.

El muchacho necesitaba tenerla más cerca, sin ser muy delicado y no controlando sus fuerzas la tomó por las caderas y literalmente se pegó a ella.

-Auchhh…Ranma no tan fuerte- se quejó la menor de los Tendo.

-Lo lo siento…no controlé mis fuerzas- se disculpó.

-Soy resistente Saotome, pero no intentes romper mis huesos- Le brindó una sonrisa encantadora, que sedujo al joven.

-Lo sé futura Saotome…se me olvida que las marimachos se pueden romper- Le sostuvo la mirada, quería que entendiera la profundidad de sus palabras y la promesa impresas en ella.

Akane lo miraba intensamente, no se atrevía a pedirle una explicación por la forma de llamarla. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero era obvio incluso para ella que esas palabras fueron un compromiso.

-Tenemos que conversar. Iré esta noche a tu habitación, no cierres la ventana. Y ahora mójate la cara, estás roja como un tomate, siento los pasos de mi madre- Con una sonrisa de arrogancia bajó a su prometida de la encimera, para que intentara eliminar su intenso sonrojo.

La muchacha bufó, realmente Ranma no tenía remedio, siempre sería tan presumido. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás.

-Entonces deberías decirle a tu amiguito que se tranquilice, creo que armó una tienda de campaña ahí abajo- dijo apuntando la entrepierna del ojiazul.

El joven inmediatamente posó su mirada en su miembro, y maldijo por lo bajo, realmente su marimacho lo dejaba tan excitado con tan solo unos besos y roces. Decidió sentarse en la cocina para evitar que lo encontraran en se estado.

-Akane cariño, te encuentras bien. Te has tardado en volver…¿hijo que haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a entrenar- lo miró escrutadoramente su madre.

-Si iba para el dojo, solo quería ver que Akane no se hubiese quemado. Nos vemos más tarde- Salió rápido de la cocina, tener a ambas mujeres en una habitación no era buena opción, ya que su mamá comenzaría con sus inapropiados comentarios.

-¿Querida por qué has tardado tanto?- Se acercó la matriarca Saotome para verificar el estado de su nuera.

-Bien tía, solo estaba intentando borrar la mancha de té de mi ropa- le brindó la sonrisa más inocente que pudo.

-No te preocupes, yo después la limpiaré por ti.

Akane sentía como era evaluada por su futura suegra. Carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Tía…¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la muchacha, últimamente estaba más sensitiva ante situaciones no favorables para ella.

-Solo que en la mañana te vi una mínima marca en el cuello, pensé que era una picadura de insecto…pero…ahora ya está más clara y sé que es- dijo alegre la mujer- Mi hijo es todo un hombre, su nombre le hace justicia, es todo un semental.

-¿Qué? Por por…-Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello.

-Mi hijo es tan varonil…seguro tendré muchos nietos…si no se pueden quitar las manos de encima. La juventud…-Comentando sus propios pensamientos se retiró sin dar más explicaciones.

Cuando Akane salió del desconcierto del cual era presa, corrió hacia el baño necesitaba con urgencia un espejo. Cuando llegó al lugar dijo una serie de maldiciones, en su níveo cuello se veía claramente una mordedura, la marca de los dientes de su prometido la noche pasada. Tendría que ocultar la evidencia de la pasión.

* * *

En el dojo se apreciaba un apuesto joven en posición de loto, meditando sobre la conversación que tendría esa noche con su tormento personal._-"Aclararemos las cosas…estoy seguro, y luego…luego quizás podamos llegar más lejos…hacerle el amor a mi Akane…aunque en esta casa no existe mucha intimidad"-_ Intempestivamente sintió una serie de voces provenientes de la casa, que hablaban o mejor dicho debatían a no muy bajo volumen. La curiosidad lo embargó y se dirigió al inicio del sonido.

No lo podía creer la sala estaba atiborrada de personas, no solo su familia si no también la banda de locos/prometidos, todos estaban ahí los hermanos Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse y Ukyo. Y todos atentos a las palabras de la mediana de los Tendo.

-Ustedes saben cualquier información tiene su precio. Mi trabajo como investigadora privada tiene honorarios-dijo calmadamente Nabiki.

-Pero chica codiciosa, tener que darnos información-Shampoo cruzó los brazos fastidiada.

-Para mi el dinero no es un problema, Nabiki Tendo si la información es relevante serás bien recompensada- dijo Kuno con autosuficiencia.

-Tú nos citaste en este lugar Nabiki, dijiste que era sumamente importante- dijo Ukyo

-Tranquilos no se exalten, solo les puedo entregar dicha información si los protagonista de ella lo desean- Nabiki estaba jugando su carta más importante, tenía que volver a poner los dados a su favor, el juego no se terminaría tan fácil, tenía que conseguir que su hermanita volviera al plan original. Y sabía como convencerla.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- Estaba molesto no quería intrusos esta noche en la casa, y menos los más problemáticos. Sabía con plena seguridad que Nabiki estaba tras este movimiento.

-¡Ran-chan!-

-¡Airen!-

-¡Ranma mi amor!-

Gritaron sus típicos saludos sus autoproclamadas prometidas, lanzándose a sus brazos. Y como era habitual las tres forcejeaban para acaparar la atención del muchacho. Esa situación lo tenía cansado eran tan ruidosas…De repente percibió movimiento en la puerta, acababa de aparecer su marimacho, vió la molestia y tristeza en su rostro angelical.

-¡Señoritas! ¡Basta de armar tanto escándalo!- dijo intimidatoriamente la matriarca Saotome, y sus palabras fueron respetadas. Las jóvenes se detuvieron en el acto, todas sabían que con la madre de Ranma tenían que ser cuidadosas, tenían que ganarse su aprobación. Todas eran conscientes que la señora Nodoka estaba del lado de Akane.

-Solo acepté esta sorpresiva reunión con la condición que no se formara un altercado. Así que señoritas compórtense como unas damas, las amistades de mi hijo deben tener un buen comportamiento. Ahora vuelvan a sus lugares.

-Sí señora- dijeron a coro las autoproclamadas prometidas. Ranma estaba asombrado, si hubiese sabido que su madre podía controlarlas tan fácilmente le habría pedido ayuda hace bastante tiempo.

-Akane querida, que bueno que te unes a la reunión, ven a sentarte junto a mí- Esa invitación de la matriarca no fue del agrado de las otras muchachas, quienes fulminaron con la mirada a la peliazul.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- volvió a insistir el joven Saotome.

-Nabiki nos citó, tiene información muy valiosa según ella- dijo decidido el chico de la pañoleta.

- Así es, una información muy pero muy interesante. Lamentablemente solo se las puedo dar si Ranma y Akane no les importa- Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

-Por tan solo el módico precio de 15000 yens-

-Estás loca, eso es un robo-refutaron la mayoría de los invitados.

-Nabiki Tendo, te pagaré 20000 yens por la exclusividad- dijo Kuno sacando su billetera.

A la mediana de los Tendo le brillaron los ojos. Pero recordó que lo hacía por su hermana, aunque era muy tentador el dinero, no era su intención original revelar la cinta, por lo menos en ese momento. Solo era una advertencia para Akane.

Ambos prometidos se miraron intentando buscar apoyo mutuo, sabían que estaban en problemas.

-No sé a que información te refieres Nabiki- El ojiazul intentó de impregnar a sus palabras con la seguridad que no poseía.

-Fácil cuñadito, es una cinta que puede cambiar toda la situación actual. Pero mi idea es informarles, le daré plazo a los involucrados, es decir a ti y a mi hermanita para que lo piensen, una par de horas estará bien. Mañana a las 10 a.m. esperaré su respuesta-

-Nooo, yo querer esa información ahora. No importar opinión de Airen y chica violenta-

-Shampoo mi amor, no te molestes- dijo su eterno enamorado.

-Basta de juegos plebeya, vine aquí para obtener esa importante información. Para que mi Ranma y yo podamos expresar nuestro amor-

-Silencio hermana, a nadie le importa el vil de Saotome. Yo quiero esa información por mi amada Akane.

En un momento todos los interesados alegaban por su derecho de acceder a la información, el bullicio y el desorden era tal que ponían en peligro la casa Tendo.

-¡Silencio! ¡He dicho silencio!- Nadie se movió ni dijo nada más- Nabiki ha hablado mañana sabrán si pueden tener esa información, no quiero más escándalo en la casa ¿entendieron?- La señora Saotome con su mano sobre la katana los miraba a todos atentamente.

-Sé que no soy la dueña de la casa, pero exijo orden. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo Soun?-

-Claro claro…tenga toda la libertad de hablar. Lo que usted dice se respeta- El patriarca Tendo estaba parapetado junto a Genma en un rincón de la sala. En momentos como esos agradecía tener a Nodoka en su casa, ella era capaz de controlarlos a todos.

-Es hora que todos regresen a sus casas- dijo amablemente Nodoka. Todos se retiraron en calma, sabían que ante la autoridad de la mujer nada podrían hacer.

-Gracias tía, a veces esa banda son muy problemática- comentó con una sonrisa la mediana de los Tendo.

-De nada querida, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre esa cinta. Mañana hablaremos tranquilamente- Nabiki sabía que no podía con esa mujer, por eso la admiraba tenía la valentía que necesitaban varios integrantes de su familia.

-Claro tía, incluso te haré una muy buena rebaja por ser de la familia- Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad.

* * *

-Akane…-murmuró el artista marcial acercándose a la muchacha antes que ella subiera las escaleras.

-Déjame, quiero ir a dormir- La peliazul estaba molesta con toda la situación, primero ver a las tres ofrecidas abrazando a Ranma y él sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, y luego su hermana vendiendo su intimidad. Por suerte la intervención de su tía Nodoka calmó el ambiente, pero en este momento no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?-Ranma la tomó del brazo para evitar su huída- Yo no he hecho nada, Nabiki empezó con su típica extorsión-

-No me asombra lo de Nabiki…ella es así….pero tu…ellas- no quiso continuar la joven.

Como uniendo las pocas piezas de ese rompecabezas Ranma entendió la situación.

-Ellas se me lanzaron encima, yo no las abracé…Akane no empieces con tus celos-

-¡No son celos! Ahora déjame en paz- gritó la muchacha.

-¿Niños ocurre algo?- preguntó Nodoka que ingresó al pasillo para ver que ocurría con los más jóvenes.

-No nada tía. Buenas noches a los dos- Aprovechó la intervención para irse a su habitación. Pero antes susurró para que solo la escuchara su prometido- No conversaremos esta noche, no vayas a mi habitación-

-Pero…-Solo pude ser testigo de cómo desaparecía la muchacha en el segundo piso.

-¿Hijo qué ocurre?-

-Mamá…yo…nada no te preocupes-soltó un leve bufido.

-No olvides lo que hablamos el otro día hijo. Anda a dormir- Sin más dejó solo al joven en las escaleras. Quién recordó la intensa conversación con su madre después de la discusión que tuvo con su prometida.

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

En la habitación del artista marcial se veía una reunión entre madre e hijo.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante barbaridad. Cómo fue posible dijeras que jamás la tocarías, y que tenías mejores opciones. En verdad tu padre no supo criarte, ¿no puedes pensar antes de hablar?- decía enojada la señora Saotome.

-Yo no quise decir eso…solo…que la situación me puso nervioso- El muchacho jugaba con sus dedos, sabía que estaba en problema por lo dicho el día de ayer.

-Eso lo sé, para mí está claro. ¿Pero para Akane?, la lastimaste muchísimo con esas palabras, una mujer nunca se merece un trato así, nunca-

-Lo sé…lo siento-

-A mí no me debes pedir disculpas, ella es la afectada. Y yo como mujer no puedo permitir que le hables así a la futura madre de tus hijos-

-¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas, yo…ella y yo…-El evidente sonrojo de su hijo la divirtió pero tenía que seguir sería con la conversación.

-Sinceramente hijo, ¿Permitirías que Akane tenga hijos de otro hombre?- Sabía que tenía que provocar el lado sumamente posesivo de su vástago

-No-Solo en pensar algo así la furia lo embargaba, nunca aceptaría que Akane fuera de otro.

-No es de débiles aceptar lo que se siente por una mujer, débiles son aquellos que se callan por miedo al rechazo. Y creo que ese es tu caso. Pero hijo Akane no te rechazará, se ve en sus ojos lo que siente por ti, solo que es igual de orgullosa que tú- Después de unos momentos Ranma se atrevió a hablar.

-Y si ella no me quiere…-

-Te quiere. Sé que antes temías que ella no te aceptara por tu maldición, pero a ella nunca le importó. Y ahora estás libre de esa linda pelirroja. Eres un hombre apuesto y fuerte, para Akane no le eres indiferente- Tomó las manos de sus hijos e instó que la mirara.

-Sé un hombre y dile lo que sientes, y deja de esconderte tras de esos insultos, la estas dañando, su autoestima es muy baja. Recuerda lo que me costó convencerla de que cambiara un poco su atuendo, incluso Nabiki me ayudó, ella no se considera lo suficientemente linda-

-Tonterías ella es tan…-

-Hermosa lo sé. Pero eso debes decírselo tú para que te crea. No la alejes de tu lado, se feliz con ella.- Beso la frente de su hijo, dispuesta a marcharse para dejarlo pensar. Pero antes tenía que recordarle algo sumamente importante.

-Recuerda también ser gentil con ella, y ensayen muchísimo para darme nietos pronto. Serán unas creaturas bellísimas. Ahhhh….ya me los imagino. Aunque debería advertirle a Akane para que esté preparada para resistir tu hombría, pobrecita pasará embarazada muy seguido. Pero de seguro le gustará- Con su monólogo se retiró de la habitación dejando a un joven sumamente avergonzado por la sugerencia de su amada madre.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-"Lo haré…no soy un débil, debo tomar mi futuro entre mis propias manos. Tengo que preparar todo"_- Con la renovada determinación se aventuró a ejecutar su plan.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, el sol todavía no salía solo se percibía una leve claridad. En una habitación del dojo Tendo había intenso movimiento. Se ve a Ranma portando una mochila de viajes y caminado hacia la recámara de su prometida. Abre la puerta y entra en forma sigilosa, deja su mochila y se acerca a su bella durmiente.

-Akane…despierta, vamos Akane… despierta- La peliazul poco a poco se fue incorporando, esa voz la reconoció de inmediato.

-Ranma…¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?- Se sentó en la cama frotándose sus ojos.

-Akane necesito que me escuches atentamente-La muchacha fijó la vista en el muchacho y pese a la poca luminosidad en la habitación vió la mochila de viaje. Una sensación de angustia la embargó.

-Esa mochila…¿A dónde vas?-dijo en un susurro.

-Necesito que me prestes mucha atención- El ojiazul tomó el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos.

-No quiero escucharte…¿ahora por qué escapas?-Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ehhh…tontita, porque siempre piensas lo peor de mí. Vamos a tener que solucionar eso con el tiempo-dijo alegre el muchacho.

-Quien te crees para tratarme así..- Antes que la muchacha comenzara una pelea Ranma decidió comentarle el motivo de su visita.

-Déjame hablar ¿quieres? Es algo muy importante para mí- con la atención de su prometida puesta en él se armó de valor para comenzar su plan- Es verdad me voy por unos días- Sintió como su marimacho se tensaba- Pero no me voy solo, tú te vas conmigo. Nos iremos unos días para evitar el desastre que quedara en unas cuantas horas cuando Nabiki entregue el video. No es justo que tu casa y nuestra familia corran riesgos de la reacción de los locos de siempre. Con nosotros lejos enfocarán su furia en buscarnos, así no habrá daños en la casa…Así que levántate y prepara tu bolso. Nos vamos Akane-

La seguridad que imprimió a sus últimas palabras asombraron a la joven Tendo, tenía mil dudas y no sabía con certeza si ese plan resultaría.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, nos vamos Akane. No me iré sin ti. Además tenemos una conversación pendiente…y no pienso renunciar a ella -Como percibió la duda en la muchacha siguió hablando- Akane te necesito…no me dejes solo…quiero que estés a mi lado.

Cuando escuchó esa última confesión estuvo segura de cual era su lugar. Se levantó ágilmente y preparó sus cosas. Antes de partir ambos jóvenes dejaron sus respectivas cartas, diciendo que iban a entrenar, que volverían en unos cuantos días y que no se preocupaban. Aunque no mencionaron que se iban juntos, sabían que su familia lo supondría.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir se veía a dos jóvenes con su equipaje al hombro rumbo a las montañas…

**Lo siento muchísimo, sé que debía actualizar la semana pasada, pero tuve demasiado trabajo que no me permitió cumplir con lo establecido. Este capítulo es de transición, solo para aclarar algunas cosas. El siguiente (que ya está avanzado y esta semana sin falta subiré) se viene con todo, la temperatura llegará a ebullición.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Adoro a todas las personas que me escriben. Si consideran que la historia y el capítulo lo merecen por favor dejar reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos,**

**Allison**


	9. Solos tú y yo

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Solos tú y yo**

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir se veía a dos jóvenes con su equipaje al hombro rumbo a las montañas…

-Nos perseguirán, eso es seguro. ¿En verdad crees que ir a las montañas sea una buena idea?-La peliazul necesitaba conocer más antecedentes del improvisado plan de su prometido.

-Lo sé, la banda de locos son muy obstinados. Y estoy completamente convencido que cuando se percaten de nuestra ausencia nos buscarán. Además estoy seguro que tu hermana les venderá la información de nuestro paradero, no me extrañaría que incluso subastara las cartas que dejamos a la familia-

-Sí, ella es capaz de todo…¿Pero ir a las montañas, es un lugar muy obvio no crees?

-Es el primer lugar donde comenzarán la búsqueda. Así que dejaremos un rastro inicial que los conduzca directamente hacia las montañas. Pero nosotros iremos a otro lugar- El ojiazul le guiñó como gesto de complicidad, cosa que a la muchacha la puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Entonces… dónde iremos?-preguntó la peliazul con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Acto que no paso desapercibido por su prometido.

-¿Qué cosas pervertidas están pasando por tu cabecita? ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve Akane?- Detuvo su caminar para enfrentar su mirada.

-No estoy pensando nada pervertido, solo tengo curiosidad…Si estoy contigo aquí es porque confío en ti bobo- le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Me encanta que confíes en mí- La tomó del brazo para detener su marcha- Y para satisfacer tu curiosidad te llevaré a un lugar que descubrí en mi último entrenamiento, es un sector de bosques y ríos que está en dirección contraria a las montañas. Incluso queda bastante alejado de la civilización, es como un lugar secreto que tiene aguas termales…Sé que te gustará el sitio-

- Me fascinan las aguas termales son tan relajantes- le sonrió su prometida

-Así es. Andando nos queda un largo camino y debemos ganar tiempo-

* * *

-Las dos cartas son muy parecidas, ambos se fueron a entrenar y no saben cuando regresan- comentaba la señora Saotome a las mujeres Tendo.

-Pero al parecer cada uno se fue por su lado ¿o no?- dijo preocupada Kasumi.

-Claro que no. Están juntos, apostaría todo mi dinero en ello. Decidieron marcharse para no afrontar las consecuencias del video…Si lo vemos por el lado romántico podríamos decir que el par de tortolitos se fugaron- Nabiki no se extrañó cuando antes del desayuno se percataron de la ausencia de los menores de la familia. Internamente se alegraba que decidieran marcharse por unos días, sabía que ambos necesitaban tiempo parea pensar y aclararse. Aunque ella estaba convencida que el par de testarudos se amaba con locura, ellos tendrían que aceptar lo que sentían por el otro. Y sabía que en el ambiente actual eso no era posible.

_-"Así dicen que no pienso en la familia, si yo no hubiese amenazado con revelar el video, esos dos no tendrían la valentía de aclarar sus sentimientos…Aunque sospecho que mi cuñadito fue el gestor de la fuga, su comportamiento no ha sido normal en el último tiempo…No ves hermanita mis planes nunca fallan…Espero que logren expresar lo que sienten… …Yo por mi parte les cuidaré las espaldas e intentaré obtener un poco de ganancias al mismo tiempo"._

_-_Nabiki ya llegaron los amigos de Ranma y Akane- Avisó Genma que se reunió con las féminas.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos. Tío Genma preocúpate que mi padre no aparezca en la sala llorando por la huída de mi hermanita. Intentaré que esos locos de siempre no destruyan la casa cuando les dé la noticia de la ausencia de los muchachos.

-Sí no te preocupes, iré con él- dijo el señor Saotome.

-Yo te acompaño querida, les exigiré un buen comportamiento-dijo con seguridad y con katana en mano la matriarca Saotome.

-Les prepararé té a nuestros invitados- aportó la mayor de los Tendo

_-"Espero cuñadito que hayas sido lo suficientemente inteligente para alejarte de las montañas, será el primer lugar donde buscarán…Ahora hacer negocios ¿Cuánto cobraré por vender las cartas que dejaron? Creo que podría empezar con 10.000 yens."._

* * *

-No es posible que hayan desaparecido. Es pasado el mediodía y no hay rastro de ellos- se quejó Ukyo.

-En verdad no creo que debamos seguir con la búsqueda, llevamos cerca de 2 horas en las montañas y quizás el destino no quiere que los encontremos- dijo Mousse.

-Cállate pato tonto, Shampoo no darse por vencida. Yo encontrar a airen y chica violenta-

- A mi no me interesa la plebeya Tendo. No creo que estén juntos, mi amor no se iría con esa mujer ¡Ranma mi amor ¿dónde estás?¡- gritaba Kodashi.

-De seguro el rufián de Saotome la secuestró ¡Akane Tendo mi amor, Kuno está aquí para liberarte!-

-Solo espero que la información que nos dió Nabiki sea cierta y estén en las montañas. Gastamos mucho dinero para que nos ayudara- comentó el chico de la pañoleta.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, están en las montañas los rastros nos han conducido hasta acá. Es solo tiempo para que los encontremos-

El grupo de amigos/prometidos continuaron con su infructuosa búsqueda.

* * *

-Estoy cansada, ¿Nos falta mucho Ranma?- dijo la peliazul apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Solo un poco más Akane, ¿Ves esos árboles a 100 metros? Detrás de ellos estableceremos nuestro campamento- Respondió sin voltearse el muchacho.

-Solo he visto árboles en todo el camino, estamos internados en el bosque- Volvió a retomar la caminata la menor de los Tendo.

-Detrás de esos árboles hay una especie de claro y muy cerca una zona donde hay aguas termales-

-¿Cómo recuerdas tan bien el camino si solo estuviste en una ocasión por aquí?

-Bueno…hice mi mayor esfuerzo por recordarlo…yo quería…quería traerte a ese lugar…hace tiempo- El muchacho continuó con su andar para que su marimacho no viera su intenso sonrojo.

-Ahhhh…¿Parece que alguien lleva tiempo pensando en cosas pervertidas para traerme a ese lugar?- le dijo Akane para molestarlo.

-Cállate marimacho…-Bufó el artista marcial. La risa alegre de su prometida no se hizo esperar, inundando el ambiente.

-No te enojes o quizás ¿Te puse nervioso Ranma?- Al no tener respuesta del ojiazul continuó incomodándolo- Quien lo diría esta pequeña Tendo logra que el gran Saotome no sepa que contestar ante una simple e inocente pregunta…Una joven indefensa como yo sola en el bosque a merced de las ideas pervertidas de su prometido- Vió como su compañero tensaba los hombros, definitivamente disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo enojar que siguió con su monólogo no consciente de cómo alteraba al muchacho.

-Oye no camines tan rápido…pareciera que estás escapando de mí…Solo era una sencilla pregunta o me vas a confesar que pasa por tu cabecita pervertida- Ese último comentario hizo perder la paciencia al joven, quien detuvo su andar y camino sobre sus pasos enfrentando a su prometida.

-Primero que nada tú no eres una joven tan indefensa. Segundo jamás tu integridad física correría riesgo si estás conmigo…y por último deja el tema Akane, has sido testigo que he perdido mi autocontrol en varias ocasiones, quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó en el baño…tu habitación…en la cocina…Así que no me tientes más… que soy muy capaz de hacer realidad lo que pasa por mi cabeza…-Se volteó luego de dejar sin palabras a su compañera- Andando nos faltan unos metros, y tenemos que armar la tienda.

Akane decidió seguir el consejo y no continuar con el tema. Algo en su interior sabía que había jugado con fuego, y que estuvo a segundos de quemarse. Pero esa idea no la preocupaba sabía que ambos eran como una bomba de tiempo, que explotaría en cualquier momento…E internamente deseaba que explotaran.

* * *

-¡Todo listo la tienda está armada!- Para un muchacho acostumbrado a los constantes viajes de entrenamiento, el instalar su sencilla "casa" que los refugiaría por unos días no significaba ningún problema- ¿Cómo va la comida?-

-Es broma verdad…solo me dejaste junto al fuego vigilando la olla con el agua que tú mismo pusiste a hervir…Yo no he hecho nada más que mirarla-

-Te dejé vigilando el agua Akane-

-¡Eso no es cocinar!- se quejó la joven

-Pero necesitamos el agua para los fideos instantáneos, así que no te quejes-

Disfrutaron de su sencilla cena sin mantener una conversación. Los jóvenes prometidos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, calibrando el peso de su inesperado viaje y asimilando que realmente estaban solos en aquel lugar bastante lejos de la civilización. Nadie los interrumpiría, podrían conversar abiertamente tal como debió ocurrir hace tiempo atrás.

-Si quieres puedes darte un baño en las aguas termales, ya sabes donde están. Cuando termines yo tomaré un baño- dijo el ojiazul.

-Sí necesito sacarme el polvo de encima- La muchacha tomó sus útiles de aseo y se dirigió a tomar su ansiado baño, pero antes de dejar el claro Ranma le comentó.

-Akane no te alejes más allá de las termas. Si ves o sientes algo extraño llámame, estás bastante cerca para ir en tu ayuda…No hay rastro de animales en la zona, pero de igual forma se cuidadosa.

-No te pongas sobreprotector, estaré a unos metros de la tienda. No exageres-

-¡No estoy exagerando! Es por tu seguridad marimacho…

-Está bien, está bien…Si veo algo gritaré ¿conforme?- Sin esperar respuesta dejó solo a su prometido junto a la fogata.

-"_Esa mujer me volverá loco…definitivamente me exaspera, me saca de quicio. Yo solo me preocupo por ella…está a mi cuidado, debo protegerla es mi deber…es lo que quiero. Siempre hay que estar atento en el bosque, sobre todo cuando comienza a oscurecer como ahora, por suerte esta noche tendremos luna llena…habrá más claridad"-_ La preocupación no lo abandonó, por lo cual decidió acercarse a las aguas termales solo para comprobar que su prometida se encontrara bien.

Cuando estaba a unos metros del lugar sintió la armoniosa voz de su tormento personal, estaba tarareando una canción que él desconocía. Sigilosamente se ubicó tras un frondoso árbol y la contempló. Estaba de espaldas a él, el agua caliente le cubría hasta la cintura, su corto cabello estaba mojado goteando el agua que absorbía. Para él era una imagen de ensueño. Tenía unas incontenibles ganas de unirse en su baño, acompañarla y ser él quien acariciara esa nívea piel.

La primera vez que encontró este lugar lo único que se imaginó era compartirlo con su prometida. Ofrecerle la tranquilidad y belleza del lugar, era lo único que podía regalarle. Internamente solo deseaba poder darle lo que ella quisiera, sabía que Akane no era materialista, pero su orgullo de hombre le hacía prometer que cuando terminará el instituto buscaría un trabajo para ofrecerle un buen futuro a la mujer que amaba.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos en que no se percató que la peliazul cambió de posición recostando parte de su cuerpo sobre una roca, dejándola totalmente expuesta desde su cabeza hasta su estómago. Por acto reflejo dejó de contemplarla y se escondió totalmente detrás del árbol, pero la tentación para un adolescente hormonal y que deseaba estar sexualmente activo venció a lo moralmente correcto. Poco a poco se fue asomando para apreciarla.

Su rostro mostraba una relajación absoluta, su piel brillaba. Los labios los tenía entreabiertos, quizás por el calor del agua. La espalda levemente arqueada resaltando sus senos coronados por dos hermosos pezones del color de una rosa. Para el muchacho era como si lo invitara a lamerlos. Más abajo vió su estómago plano, no quiso imaginarse lo que lograba ocultar el agua.

_-"Maldición Akane…como puedes ser tan condenadamente hermosa, eres una tentación tan grande…Pones a prueba mi autocontrol. Tenías tanta razón cuando me decías que en mi cabeza solo hay cosas pervertidas…No tengo remedio, en mi mente solo concibo la imagen de ti en el suelo disfrutando de mis caricias…Ayyyy mi amor"-_Suspiró el ojiazul, siguiendo sus impulsos bajo su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a buscar su liberación. En otras ocasiones se masturbaba pensando en su marimacho, pero tenerla a metros de distancia y estando tan expuesta era mucho mejor que recurrir a su imaginación. A veces se sentía culpable por masturbarse, pero esa sensación solo la sentía luego de concluido el acto. Por ahora solo se concentraba en el disfrute de acariciar su miembro, anhelaba que fueran las manos de Akane quien lo llevara al paraíso.

Apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el árbol el joven Saotome comenzó a sentir el tumulto de sensaciones que avisaban de la proximidad de alcanzar la liberación, ya de la punta de su miembro se apreciaban gotas de semen que hacían más fácil el movimiento de su mano. Aumentó la intensidad y sintió como eyaculaba, emitiendo un sonoro gemido.

Akane sintió un extraño ruido, concentró todos sus sentidos en ubicar su origen. Pero el sonido no se repitió.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas- murmuró la joven- Aunque el agua está exquisita, debo terminar mi baño, Ranma debe querer lavarse también- Salió del agua rumbo a un extremo del lugar donde tenía apiladas sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

Por otro lado el artista marcial maldecía internamente, casi fue sorprendido por su prometida en una situación muy comprometedora. Además que parte del semen manchó sus pantalones, hace tiempo que no le ocurría aquello, siempre tenía cuidado de no dejar indicios de lo que hacía. Acomodándose la ropa se retiró del lugar en dirección a la tienda.

Pasados unos minutos la peliazul se acercaba a la fogata para avisarle a su prometido que podía ir a bañarse.

-El baño fue muy placentero- comentó despreocupada antes de tomar asiento cerca del fuego.

-Sí para mí también- murmuró Ranma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, que voy a bañarme. No tardo mucho- Con todos sus utensilios de baño Ranma abandonó el campamento.

* * *

De vuelta en Nerima se ve un grupo de jóvenes con sus ropas llenas de polvo y con caras de cansancio. A medida que se internaban en la ciudad, se fueron desperdigando por distintos sectores, finalmente se ve a dos jóvenes entrar a un restaurante.

-No puedo creer que no los hayamos encontrado- se quejó Ukyo.

-He estado pensando, creo que ambos lo hicieron apropósito. Nos guiaron hacia las montañas para despistarnos- dijo el chico de la pañoleta mientras tomaba asiento en el local.

-¿Pero por qué harían eso?- La castaña comenzó a preparar sus famosos panes para su invitado.

-Solo se me ocurre una razón, ellos no quieren que los encontremos…Es evidente que se fueron juntos, por propia voluntad-

-No, eso no…Yo sé que mi Ran-chan no se iría sin avisarme- aseguró la castaña.

-Ukyo…llevamos tiempo en esta situación. Tú tras Ranma y yo intentando conquistar a Akane. Pero no hemos conseguido nada, incluso tengo la impresión que su relación es cada vez más cercana. A veces pienso que en cualquier momento nos darán la noticia que están juntos- suspiró triste el muchacho.

-No digas tonterías Ryoga…Es evidente que Akane quiere a mi Ran-chan, pero él no siente lo mismo por ella- Intensificó sus palabras apuntándolo con sus espátulas.

-Te engañas Ukyo, Ranma siente algo por Akane. No ves como la protege, sus ataques de celos cuando otro hombre está cerca. Estoy convencido que si nosotros no hubiésemos intervenido ellos se habrían casado-

-No seas bobo…Sé que amas a Akane, ella es una buena persona pero no tiene ninguna virtud como esposa, no sabe cocinar, no sabe organizar una casa. Su temperamento es de temer. Además, yo incluso Shampoo es más bonita y femenina que ella. Ranma tiene mejores opciones como futura esposa-

-Para mi Akane es preciosa…Sé que como ama de casa sería un desastre, pero a mí no me importa, y creo que a Ranma tampoco- dijo con seguridad el chico perdido.

-Tonterías…no pienses así. Y mucho menos intentes rendirte. Yo por mi parte seguiré peleando por el amor de mi Ran-chan. Ahora sírvete lo que te preparé, voy a dormir estoy cansada y mañana debemos seguir con la búsqueda. Duerme en la habitación de invitados. Buenas noches- La joven se retiró a su habitación.

-Te estás engañando Ukyo, ello se aman aunque te duela admitirlo- murmuró para sí el artista marcial.

* * *

-Sé que la tienda no es muy amplia, pero entran sin problemas dos sacos de dormir- Cuando volvió de su rápido baño Ranma encontró a Akane esperándolo para acomodar las cosas en la tienda. Sabía que tenían que dormir juntos en un espacio reducido, y rogaba que su prometida no pusiera objeciones.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Cada uno se mantiene en su lugar así que podremos dormir bien-

Ambos se introdujeron en sus respectivos sacos para dormir. Se instauró un silencio incómodo, sabían que era el momento para conversar y aclarar las cosas. Al fin de cuentas, ese fue el motivo de su improvisada huída de Nerima.

-Ranma…yo…-Intentó comenzar el dialogo la menor de los Tendo, pero en su mente las ideas no se ordenaban.

-Te traje a este lugar porque necesitamos aclarar lo que ocurre entre nosotros- Con todo el valor que pudo reunir el ojiazul decidió ser él quien iniciara la conversación- Para mí los besos, y y…caricias…que hemos compartido son muy importantes. Tú eres muy importante para mí…Sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras…me es difícil expresarme…Akane tú para mi eres…me gustaría que fueras…mí…-Definitivamente el muchacho no sabía como plasmar en palabras lo que su corazón sentía, así que optó por la forma más fácil y primitiva, el contacto físico. Sin previo aviso estampó sus labios sobre los de su prometida.

La muchacha sabía que su prometido nunca fue criado en un ambiente donde se priorizara la conversación, por eso intentaba tener paciencia mientras el aclaraba su mente, para que sus palabras fueran más coherentes. No se percató del ágil movimiento del muchacho, hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en los labios, él la estaba besando en lugar de hablar. Luchó por lograr que se detuviera, para ella era importante conversar, y cada vez que él la tocaba perdía el rumbo de sus actos.

Ranma no quería detenerse, buscó la colaboración de su marimacho. Le costó pero consiguió que ella correspondiera el beso. Tenía que entenderlo, esa era su forma de expresar cuanto la quería. Con una Akane abandonada a las sensaciones el beso se volvió más demandante, pronto las lenguas cobraron el protagonismo y se acariciaban.

Ranma retiraba su lengua de la boca de la peliazul, instándola a salir en su encuentro. Para ambos jóvenes los besos que compartían era adictivos, ambos adoraban la humedad y sentir el sabor del otro. Cuando se separaron levemente vieron en las condiciones que se encontraban, Ranma había abandonado su saco de dormir y estaba sobre Akane. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus ojos ardían de pasión y ambos lo sabían.

-Akane…déjame expresar lo que siento por ti…déjame….déjame hacerte el amor- El artista marcial no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos color chocolate, necesita su aprobación. Quería su permiso para convertirla en su mujer.

-Rannnma…yo- La muchacha estaba un poco aturdida, cada vez que Ranma la tocaba su mente se nublaba.

-No sabes cuanto deseo hacerte mía…quiero hacerte el amor Akane- El tono de voz usado por el joven fue extremadamente gutural, seductor y demandante. La muchacha sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, sabía que no podía negarse, ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Quería conocer a Ranma así de íntimamente.

No pudo formular su respuesta en palabras, así que actuó. Capturó los labios de su prometido con ansias y un vigor inesperado.

Por su parte el muchacho consideró ese acto como el permiso que necesitaba. Sin ser muy cuidadoso sacó a su compañera del saco de dormir y la recostó sobre las mantas, e inmediatamente después se colocó sobre ella. Sus manos grandes y ásperas vagaron por el contorno de su diosa, necesitaba tanto sentir su sedosa piel en contacto directo. Comenzó a subir la sudadera que la cubría, Akane se incorporó levemente dando el espacio a Ranma para que la retirara. El muchacho jadeo ante lo que vió, su marimacho pecho plano estaba con un sujetador negro con encaje blanco, la dichosa prenda hacía que sus senos se vieran tan tentadores.

-Akane…me vas a matar…-Comenzó a dar besos húmedos en el cuello de la chica, bajando al comienzo de sus pechos, generando intensos gemidos de placer.

-Ranma…tócame- Akane estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche se convertiría en la mujer de Ranma, no legalmente pero sí de forma física. Y solo quería que su prometido sintiera cuanto lo amaba.

-Mi… mi amor…quiero tocarte- Posó sus manos en sus muslos los sentía tan suaves. De forma posesiva sujetó las caderas de su prometida acercándolas a él. El contacto de sus intimidades sobre las ropas los hizo jadear sonoramente.

Mientras el muchacho atendía mediante besos y lamidas la clavícula y cuello de Akane, la muchacha le retiró la camisa y sus pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxer. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar sus hombros, sentía la piel caliente. La espalda de su prometido era tan fibrosa y ancha, en su recorrido sus uñas arañaron su piel, las manos continuaron descendiendo hasta alcanzar sus glúteos, no pudo contener la tentación de apretarlos.

Sentir como las manos de su prometida lo acariciaban aumentó su excitación, cuantas noches no soñó con una escena como aquella. Le fascinaba que ella participara en esa entrega mutua, quería que lo tocara donde se concentraba su deseo, pero temía asustarla ante su atrevimiento.

Akane perdida en el placer repartía besos por la mandíbula de Ranma, a la vez que le propinaba leves mordidas. Con un movimiento repentino desequilibró al joven dejándolo recostado en el suelo, tomando ella la posición dominante. Sus manos se ubicaron en su fornido pecho, tranzando el camino hacia su estómago con leves caricias.

El muchacho se tensó, sentía una contracción en su estómago. Ella estaba tan cerca de su miembro, si continuaba bajando no respondía de sus actos. Enfocó la mirada en su futura esposa advirtiéndole que no continuara por ese camino, pero su mujer no se intimidaba ante nada. El gemido que profirió al sentir como ella a horcajadas sobre él se restregaba contra su erección se escuchó con claridad en el bosque. Sin saber como sus manos tomaron las caderas de la peliazul guiando su movimiento.

-Así…Akane…más-

La muchacha nunca pensó que esa posición fuese tan excitante, sentía la erección de su prometido directamente bajo su intimidad. La expresión de satisfacción y tensión de Ranma le encantaba, de improviso en su mente se formó una frase que lo cambiaría todo.

-Te estoy…cabalgando…Ranma- Quizás porque el artista marcial se crió en un ambiente machista, que intensificó su actitud de posesividad y ego masculino, es que concibió esas palabras como un desafío evidente. Y como respuesta con su agilidad y fuerza característica volvió a la posición inicial, él sobre ella.

-Yo soy el caballo salvaje Akane…yo te cabalgaré esta noche- Los últimos resquicios de timidez abandonaron su cuerpo, en su lugar apareció un intenso deseo de posesividad. Aunque esta sería su primera vez, y no teniendo muy claro como proceder, dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control.

Las manos del muchacho se posaron sobre los senos de la menor de los Tendo, retiró su sostén y ante sus ojos estaban los dos capullos rosados claramente excitados. Sin pensarlo tomó el derecho con su boca, mientras que su mano atendía el izquierdo.

Akane por su parte se arqueaba por el intenso placer que la embargaba, era presa de un continuo cosquilleo en su abdomen, además de percibir humedad en su entrepierna. Al sentirse indefensa ante esas nuevas sensaciones no pudo más que posicionar sus manos entre los cabellos azabaches de su amado, y sin ninguna consideración los jalaba para soportar la situación.

Ranma sabía que no resistiría mucho, sentía como su miembro apretaba su ropa interior solicitándole la liberación. La mezcla entre dolor y placer en esa zona era agobiante. Se posicionó sobre su prometida para estar frente a frente y la miró a la vez que colocaba sus manos en los bordes de su corto pantalón, pidiendo permiso mudo para seguir con su entrega.

La joven al enfocar su vista en las dos perlas azuladas de su compañero, que más bien tenían un color negro como la noche porque desbordaban descontrol y placer, solo logró confirmar con su cabeza para que continuara. Sintió que le eran retiradas las dos últimas barreras, su pequeño pantalón junto con sus pantaletas, quedando totalmente expuesta al escrutinio del muchacho.

-Eres…condenadamente perfecta- La besó intensamente en los labios para confirmarle sus palabras. Ambos debían estar en las mismas condiciones, así que rápidamente se sacó sus bóxers, quedando un poco inclinado sobre la muchacha.

Akane por su parte no pudo contener sus deseos de admirarlo completamente desnudo. Sus ojos se desviaron a la única zona que no conocía del joven, ya que para ella verlo desnudo la primera vez que llegó al dojo cuando pensaba que era una mujer no contaba realmente. Lo que vió la excitó pero a la vez la alarmó, ¿algo tan grueso y largo entraría en ella?.

Viendo el desconcierto y quizás temor en los ojos de su amaba Ranma intentó reconfortarla- Seré cuidadoso…iré despacio-

-Yo nunca…-

-Lo sé tontita…jamás hubiera permitido que otro hombre te tocara. Será la primera vez para ambos…mi amor-

El artista marcial volvió a besarla intensamente y de forma cuidadosa guió su miembro a la entrada de su prometida. Sin embargo la inexperiencia se notó por la torpeza en su invasión, que provocó un malestar evidente en la muchacha.

-Ahhhh…duele Ranma- Se quejó la joven intentando retener las lágrimas que se comenzaron a formar.

-Lo lo sientooo…yo yo- Intentó acomodarse mejor pero no pudo evitar lastimar un poco más a su prometida. Se sintió fatal al ver la cara de sufrimiento de ella, él no quería causarle dolor si no placer

-Akkkane…no sé que estoy haciendo mal- La angustia en la voz de su prometido la preocupó, sabía que la primera vez dolía un poco y que era necesario que la mujer estuviera preparada. Ella se sentía muy húmeda y por eso no entendía porque esa nueva invasión le causaba tanto dolor. Pero estaba dispuesta a soportar el sufrimiento inicial que significaba convertirse en su mujer.

-Ranma…quiero que empujes fuerte… de una sola vez-

-¡No! ¡Estás loca, te dolerá más!- Para intentar remediar la situación Ranma intentó penetrarla un poco más, pero se detuvo al sentir un obstáculo.

-¡No seas terco! ¡Hazlo como te digo! Por favor…- Vió como pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la peliazul, y no pudo más que acceder a su petición.

-Lo siento tanto…Akane perdóname- De una sola estocada la penetró, sintió como el cuerpo de su marimacho se tensaba y soportaba el dolor. Aunque intentaba concentrase en el bienestar de ella no pudo evitar proferir un intenso gemido de satisfacción al sentir como su miembro era recibido en un espacio tan cálido y apretado.

Pasado unos segundos después de la invasión, y luego de intentar acompasar su respiración la muchacha tomó el rostro de su prometido y lo besó en los labios con toda la ternura y amor que pudo reunir.

-Continua Ranma…ya estoy mejor- El joven correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar por su deseo, inicialmente embustió despacio y contenido, pero a medida que percibió como su mujer lo acariciaba y lo acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, sus movimientos subieron de intensidad.

Luego de superado el dolor y trauma inicial, Akane decidió disfrutar el momento. Sentir el peso de Ranma sobre ella, como él respiraba agitadamente junto a su oído, de cómo sus manos asían sus caderas como temiendo una huída. Una desconocida sensación se instaló en su bajo vientre, al mismo tiempo que sentía como Ranma entraba y salía de ella, sus embistes eran rudos, algo torpes pero eróticamente salvajes.

-Akkaaane…Akane…noooo resistooo… más- La peliazul lo abrazó por la espalda e inconscientemente cruzó sus piernas en su trasero, generando una posición de mayor contacto. El orgasmo la invadió al sentir como su prometido eyaculaba dentro de ella, conjuntamente al emitir un grito de satisfacción.

Se mantuvieron unidos en la misma posición por varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el abrazo, y mientras sus corazones recuperaban sus palpitaciones normales fueron plenamente conscientes de lo ocurrido en la tienda. Habían hecho el amor con la persona que amaban, y había sido arrebatador.

Ranma comenzó a retirarse del interior de su prometida, ahora su mujer no solo de palabra. Se colocó de espaldas sobre las mantas y atrajo a Akane a sus brazos.

-¿Te hice mucho daño?-

-Estoy bien…-dijo la joven acurrucándose más en su pecho. Lo vivido hace instantes la dejó tremendamente cansada emocional y físicamente.

-Lo lo siento tanto…no quería lastimarte ni verte llorar-Aunque el momento había sido sublime se sentía culpable por infringirle dolor.

-Tranquilo…la primera vez duele un poco es normal-

-Pero te dolió más que solo un poco…Fui muy brusco ¿Verdad?.-

-Shhhh…no te preocupes más…estoy feliz por ser tuya… y tú mío- Los párpados le pesaban, sentir el calor que emanaba de su inusual almohada la envolvía en un placentero letargo.

-Eres mía…solo mía Akane- Le besó los cabellos inhalando su aroma, que ahora estaba mezclado con su propia fragancia. Ahora eran uno solo en cuerpo y alma. El cariño lo embargó y esa necesidad de cuidarla se incrementó.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Estás cómoda en esta posición?- Al no obtener respuesta bajó su mirada a su hermosa mujer y la vió dormida entre sus brazos.

_-"Creo que te agoté demasiado…gastamos muchas energías esta noche mi amor…Eres mi vida Akane…no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero…gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo…Al fin logramos estar solos tú y yo"-_

Se acomodó mejor en su sencilla "cama" y los cubrió con una manta. Esta noche dormirían abrazados y desnudos. El muchacho se quedó despierto recordando lo acontecido minutos antes, de cómo vencieron sus inhibiciones y pasaron al siguiente nivel. De lo que implicaba pertenecerse de esa manera, y que tenía que ser responsable por ella.

De improviso la palabra responsabilidad lo invadió y se percató que habían hecho el amor sin ningún tipo de protección.

_-"Maldición…como pude ser tan descuidado, tengo los condones en mi mochila de viaje y no los usé…los traje por si ocurría algo así y no los utilizamos…"-_

Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Akane_-"¿Te habré embarazado mi amor?-_

**Bueno queridos lectores, había prometido que la temperatura del ambiente subiría y así fue. A los protagonistas les queda un tiempo en el bosque para seguir descubriéndose…Pero no todo es de color de rosa, como siempre ocurrirán cosas que complicarán sus vidas.**

**Agradezco los reviews…¿Les he dicho como adoro a todas las personas que comentan mi historia? Si no lo vuelvo a repetir ¡Los quiero un montón!. También adoro a quienes leen mi historia y no comentan, pero los querría muchísimo más si comentaran jajaja…**

**Saludos a todos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alisson**


	10. Nuestra burbuja

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Nuestra burbuja**

De improviso la palabra responsabilidad lo invadió y se percató que habían hecho el amor sin ningún tipo de protección.

_-"Maldición…como pude ser tan descuidado, tengo los condones en mi mochila de viaje y no los usé…los traje por si ocurría algo así y no los utilizamos…"-_

Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Akane_-"¿Te habré embarazado mi amor?-_

Tuvo un despertar inusual, sentía su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, la temperatura corporal era extrañamente más alta de lo normal, además de tener los labios secos que pedían con urgencia un sorbo de agua fresca. Su mente no se encontraba en mejor estado, estaba desorientada y no pensaba con claridad. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y observó una forma que no distinguió a primera vista, parpadeo varias veces intentando enfocar su mirada en la extraña almohada que tenía un movimiento constante, subía y bajaba, como si estuviera respirando. Repentinamente su cerebro procesó la situación, y entendió que su supuesta almohada era el pecho desnudo de su prometido, y recordó lo acontecido la pasada noche.

-_"En verdad no fue un sueño…nosotros hicimos el amor"-_Colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Ranma y sintió sus palpitaciones, normales y profundas- _"Anoche te regalé mi corazón ¿Tú me entregaste el tuyo?...Espero que sí…Me entregué voluntariamente a ti, porque te amo más que a nadie, sé que nuestro compromiso fue impuesto por nuestras familias, pero me enamoré de ti. Yo Akane Tendo una chica poco femenina cayó rendida a tu encanto Saotome…Te amo tanto"-_Sin pensar lo que hacía y guiada por sus emociones frotó su nariz en la piel del muchacho, quería impregnarse de su aroma y cercanía.

Ranma sentía un suave cosquilleo en su pecho provocando que lentamente se despertara, sabía quien era la causante de esa sutil caricia, como no saberlo si gran parte de la noche se la pasó observándola dormir entre sus brazos e intentando convencerse de que lo vivido había sido real, y porque ambos lo habían deseado. Apretó el agarre que tenía en la cintura de su prometida y le habló.

-Buenos días preciosa-

-Hola…Lo siento te desperté- Escondió su rostro del muchacho, acurrucándose más cerca de él, no quería mirarlo a la cara estaba un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- Besó su cabello- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-Bien…bien …¿Y tú?-

-Muy bien…Akane…Akane mírame- La muchacha se armó de valor y levantó su rostro para encontrase con las perlas azuladas de su prometido que la miraban con alegría, brillaban de una forma que nunca antes presenció.- Gracias…No sabes cuan feliz soy con tenerte entre mis brazos…Gracias por permitirme tocarte-

El sonrojo de la muchacha era adorable, la mirada de timidez que le brindaba a Ranma desarmó al artista marcial. Fijó su atención en sus tentadores labios que se encontraban visiblemente hinchados por los besos compartidos, imágenes de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente y lo excitaron al instante. Sin pedir permiso se apoderó de la boca de su mujer, para él ese hecho era innegable, Akane Tendo era suya y de nadie más, fue su primer hombre y sería el único., ella le pertenecía.

Por su parte la peliazul aunque no sabía como reaccionar ante Ranma luego de hacer el amor, no le costó responder el beso, simplemente la llama de la pasión se volvió a encender y su espíritu salvaje y sensual tomó protagonismo. De un momento a otro ambos jóvenes se devoraban, sus lenguas se sumergían en un baile erótico y adictivo, la distancia desapareció entre sus cuerpos desnudos, necesitaban estar en contacto, piel con piel.

Ranma liberándose de las mantas que los cubrían se posicionó sobre su prometida, deseaba volver a experimentar las placenteras sensaciones que le brindó su amada hace unas horas. Unió sus manos con las de ella y las ubicó sobre la cabeza de Akane, reduciéndole su movimiento.

Sentía el miembro del ojiazul en su estómago, era evidente que estaba duro y preparado para penetrarla, la posición dominante del muchacho le provocó un intenso cosquilleo en el vientre, una señal inequívoca de lo que iba ocurrir. Intentó participar más en el acto doblando sus piernas para que Ranma se acomodara, pero el movimiento de sus extremidades le generó un intenso malestar que se tradujo en un quejido audible que no paso desapercibido para su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa te lastimé?- Preocupado el joven detuvo sus avances, el sonido de dolor que emitió su diosa lo alarmó inmediatamente.

-No es solo…-Volvió a mover su cuerpo pero fue presa de un nuevo dolor, no solo sus piernas le molestaban si no también sus caderas-

-¿Akane qué tienes?- Apoyó ambas rodillas entre el cuerpo de la joven para tener una mejor visión de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o lesión.

-¡No me mires estoy desnuda!- Intentó inútilmente cubrirse con una manta, pero esta estaba enrollada al fondo de la tienda.

-Oye cálmate- Con una sonrisa socarrona no pudo evitar comentarle- Anoche ya te vi completamente desnuda y no escuché ninguna queja.

-No es lo mismo- Sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso sonrojo.

-Además tú también me viste desnudo, igual como estoy ahora. Así que estamos en las mismas condiciones-

Akane no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada y vió como su miembro estaba erguido y listo para la batalla. También se percató que tenía restos de sangre en su extensión.

-No me mires así, no me tientes…¿Por qué te quejaste, acaso te hice daño?.

-Me…me duelen las piernas…es todo…creo que necesitamos un baño para limpiarnos.

-¿Limpiarnos? Si anoche nos bañamos… por qué…-No terminó la frase porque se percató de restos de sangre entre los muslos de la muchacha y también en su miembro. Con la mirada buscó más indicios en su improvisada cama, y ahí vió la mancha de sangre más evidente, aunque no era mucha de igual forma se notaba entre la ropa. Guiado por su instinto posesivo acarició la mancha ya seca en la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No toques eso! ¡Es sangre…!-

-¿Por qué no? No es solo sangre Akane, es tú sangre- Con una seriedad no propia de él siguió con la conversación- Eso es el mayor regalo que me pudiste dar.

- Es solo signo de la virginidad, al hablar así pareces del tiempo donde los hombres eran extremadamente posesivos con las mujeres.

-Contigo soy posesivo, eres mía Akane, totalmente mía. Nadie más te conocerá como yo te conocí la noche pasada, ningún hombre te tocará. Eso jamás.-

El tono utilizado por el artista marcial no dejaba dudas que sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque no podía negar que la actitud de hombre de las cavernas de su prometido le encantaba, no encontraba correcto tanta posesividad, porque ella se consideraba un espíritu libre. Sin embargo, decidió omitir un comentario.

-Necesito un baño Ranma, no me siento cómoda-

El chico bufó- Entonces me dejarás así- Indicó con sus manos su evidente estado. La muchacha no pudo evitar reírse y contagió su alegría a su acompañante. Rápidamente se vistieron y decidieron ir a tomar un baño… ¿juntos?.

* * *

En el dojo se veía a la familia Tendo-Saotome tomar tranquilamente su desayuno.

-Mi amor no crees que sería adecuado hacer los preparativos para la boda cuando regresen los muchachos- Preguntó con precaución Genma a su esposa.

-No, ya les dije que el asunto de la boda lo decidirán ellos. Cada vez que los presionan las cosas no funcionan, así que dejaremos que ellos den el primer paso. ¿Tienes alguna objeción querido?- La señora Saotome empuño su katana a la espera de la respuesta de su marido.

-No, no, no yo solo preguntaba, porque teníamos esa inquietud con Tendo, ¿Verdad amigo?-

-Claro, claro…Era solo una duda, pero estamos completamente de acuerdo con usted Nodoka- El patriarca Tendo prefirió no contradecirla, ella y su katana eran muy peligrosas.

-Que bien sabía que entenderían- Con su habitual sonrisa la mujer continúo con su desayuno.

-Aunque deberían considerar la posibilidad que el par de tortolitos quizás no vuelva- Nabiki no pudo resistirse a emitir ese comentario, la divertía la expresión de desconcierto de los mayores y estaba convencida que los hombres se largarían a llorar a mares cuando creyeran que los prometidos no se harían cargo del dojo.

-No preocupes a tu padre Nabiki, ellos volverán solo deben estar tomándose su tiempo para conocerse mejor-

-Mmmm puede ser, pero ¿por qué estás tan convencida tía?- Preguntó con segundas intenciones la mediana de los Tendo.

-Digamos que tuve una pequeña revelación anoche- La matriarca le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

Nabiki solo sonrió recordando lo mencionado por la madre de Ranma.

**_Inicio Flash Back_**

-Muy buen video querida, debo reconocer que los filmaste en el momento justo. Me siento tan orgullosa de mi hijo, se comportó como todo un hombre, y que beso que le dio a tu hermana. Esos dos son puro fuego, a este paso me darán nietos muy pronto ¡Que emoción!.

-Definitivamente ambos tienen las hormonas revolucionadas. Pero tía Nodoka no creas que solo Ranma debe llevarse el crédito por ese beso, mi hermanita es una constante tentación para él.

-Lo sé Nabiki, ellos se aman aunque no lo reconozcan, y no solo es amor también está presente la pasión, Mi hijo es tan varonil y Akane es la indicada para él.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_-"Es mejor que disfruten al máximo el tiempo a solas par de bobos…esa manada de locos no se detendrá hasta que los encuentren…Vamos hermanita has que el gran Ranma Saotome caiga a tus pies"-_

* * *

Frente a las aguas termales se veía a dos jóvenes cohibidos, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso para proponer lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

-Es es mejor…que te bañes tú primero…yo …yo te espero en el campamento- Pronunciar esa frase le costó un gran esfuerzo al ojiazul, aunque él deseaba quedarse junto a su mujer para tomar un baño creía que todavía no estaban listos para ello.

-Eeeee…como quieras- Akane pensaba que se estaban alejando nuevamente, lo que compartieron anoche debería haberla ayudado a vencer su timidez y sentirse más segura de sí misma, pero los viejos hábitos seguían presente_- "Tonta…cobarde eso es lo que soy. Ya me vió sin ropa, fui su mujer, por algo hizo el amor conmigo. Vamos Akane Tendo no sigas escondiéndote, libera tu alma, sé libre, libera a tu cuerpo…Eres linda, acéptalo, a él le gustas"._

Al escuchar la respuesta de su prometida Ranma recogió sus artículos de baño y se dispuso a dejarla sola en el lugar.

-Ranma espera…No te vayas…-Reuniendo todo su valor y seguridad propuso su deseo- Quédate conmigo, bañémonos juntos…-

El muchacho detuvo su andar y respiró profundamente-_ "En verdad escuché bien, ella me está proponiendo compartir un baño…eso es algo muy íntimo. Pero que tonto soy hacer el amor es más íntimo que un baño juntos"-_

-¿No te molesta? Es decir no quiero que estés incómoda por mi presencia- Dijo con cautela el artista marcial.

-Estoy segura…ven acércate- La menor de los Tendo le brindó una sonrisa preciosa, y no pudo evitar aproximarse a ella, quedando a corta distancia. Akane acarició el rostro de su amado y se elevó un poco para regalarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Ahora date vuelta…necesito quitarme la ropa- Él arqueó una ceja, en verdad no la entendía lo invitaba a bañarse juntos pero no quería que la viera desnuda, su mujer era un caso especial.

De espaldas a las aguas termales sentía el ruido de la ropa caer, tuvo la tentación de mirar pero se abstuvo, no era el momento.- ¿Akane tu también tendrás que voltear cuando me desvista?- Seguiría el juego de su marimacho.

-Claro bobo no te preocupes- La muchacha lentamente ingresó a las aguas que estaban a una temperatura ideal- Ya estoy dentro, y te estoy dando la espalda, puedes quitarte la ropa Ranma-

El sonido del movimiento del agua tensó al ojiazul, se volteó y la vió de espaldas a él, su blanca piel lo llamaba. Como todo adolescente hormonal consciente que su prometida estaba desnuda a solo unos metros de él no pudo controlar su deseo y se percató que su fiel amigo despertó de su letargo_- "Definitivamente no puedes quedarte en tu posición cuando tenernos a Akane tan cerca, es una verdadera tentación"._

Haciendo el menor ruido posible se desvistió e ingresó al agua de forma cautelosa, quería aproximarse a su tormento personal sin que ella se percatara de su proximidad-_"Bueno Akane tu me invitaste a bañarme contigo, así que no deberías quejarte si participo en tu baño"._

La peliazul estaba nerviosa, sentía su corazón correr a gran velocidad, comenzó a cuestionarse si la situación era correcta. Ambos habían superado todas las barreras de la moralidad, ni siquiera eran novios oficiales solo prometidos por un compromiso impuesto y estaban disfrutando de sus cuerpos_- "Tengo que dejar de pensar así, aunque me criaron en una familia conservadora, no puedo ser tan puritana. Además mi padre no ha perdido oportunidad en ofrecerme en bandeja…No estamos haciendo nada malo, nada malo"_- De improviso sintió unas manos envolver su cintura, el cuerpo de su prometido se pegó a su espalda. No pudo evitar percibir el miembro de él presionar la zona sobre su trasero.

Ranma llenó de besos el cuello de la muchacha, le encantaba el olor y suavidad de su piel. Percibió como Akane se tensaba por sus inocentes caricias, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió recorriendo con su boca los hombros expuestos. Inhalando profusamente en la nuca de la joven.

-Rannnma…espera un…momento- Aunque el toque de su prometido siempre la hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor por lo placentero del contacto, ella necesitaba salir de una duda y preguntarle con claridad que eran ellos en verdad, ¿su relación ahora era más formal?, ¿él la reconocería como su novia?

-Rannnma…yo quiero saber-

-Shhhhh silencio…solo disfruta Akane…esta es nuestra burbuja…solo nosotros nadie más…no pienses déjame sentirte así de cerca…mi amor-

_-"Él me dijo mi amor, la noche pasada también me llamó así….entonces él me quiere ¿verdad?-_ Sintió como Ranma fortalecía su agarre en su cintura sin dejarla con posibilidad de movimiento, giró su rostro en busca de los ojos azules que le fascinaban. En esa posición su diferencia de altura era notoria, apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Ranma le regaló una intensa mirada y la besó. Para acomodar la postura Akane envolvió su brazo derecho en su cuello y cargó su peso en el cuerpo del muchacho. El beso desató las últimas cadenas de la cordura, se besaban con ansias como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza de mutua entrega, buscándose, saboreándose. Ambos maldijeron el aire que necesitaban respirar porque los obligaba a romper su contacto.

-Me encantas Akane…-

La joven se volteó completamente y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del ojiazul, obligando al muchacho a encorvarse para evitar que su mujer tuviera que estirarse para alcanzar su altura.

-¿En verdad te encanto? ¿Cuánto?- le dijo en forma seductora.

-Muchísimo…no te imaginas cuanto- Rozó su nariz con la de ella y besó con cariño su frente.

-En verdad que eres pequeña mi marimacho…te faltan varios centímetros para estar a mi altura-

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado mi altura? Prefieres a una chica más alta, quizás como Shampoo o Ukyo- No pudo evitar comentar lo último con una claro tono de molestia y celos.

-Claro que no. Me gustas tal cual eres…No te pongas celosa, además lo de la altura lo soluciono inmediatamente- Sin previo aviso levantó de la cintura a su prometida para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura- Envuelve tus piernas en mi cadera Akane.

La chica siguió sus instrucciones sin rechistar.

-No ves…problema resuelto-

-Pero con alguien más alta no tendrías que hacer este esfuerzo- Su testarudez con el tema siguió presente. La risa alegre de Ranma invadió el ambiente.

-Tontita….me gusta que seas mucho más baja que yo. Así puedo abrazarte y apoyar mi cabeza sobre la tuya, quedo a la altura precisa para besar tu cuello…y lo más importante puedo izarte y obligarte a que me abraces con tus lindas piernas.

- Pervertido- lo golpeó juguetonamente en su espalda. Esa posición no ocultaba el estado de excitación del muchacho, su miembro grande y firme estaba en contacto directo con su estómago.

-Solo contigo-

Continuaron su sesión de besos, a lo cual se le sumaron las caricias. Ranma sostenía a su prometida con las manos en su trasero, acto que aprovechó para tocar sus muslos y su espalda baja. La muchacha por su parte enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su prometido, soltando su trenza, por suerte la maldición que hacía crecer su pelo fue solucionada hacia tiempo atrás. No resistió la tentación de jalar su cabello, lo que ocasionó las quejas del joven porque tuvo que romper el beso. Akane le sonrió desafiante, cuando el ojiazul intentó nuevamente capturar sus labios, ella volvió a tirar su cabello, no dejaba que la besara.

-No juegues Akane…mi paciencia no es muy grande, y quiero besarte ahora-

-Tendrás que esforzarte más Saotome-

-¿Es un desafío Tendo?, porque si es así debo advertirte que no pierdo ningún reto.

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Esto…-Levantó a la chica para luego deslizarla hacia abajo por su fornido pecho, para así acomodar su excitación entre sus piernas.

-Raaaanma…no hagas…esoooo- Sentía la dureza de su prometido entre las piernas, incluso su punta rozaba su trasero sin pudor.

-Te dije que soy un buen jugador…mi amor-

Akane atacó sin miramientos los labios de su amado, era perentorio expresarle su necesidad, lo quería a él unido a ella, igual que lo experimentado en su tienda.

El artista marcial condujo sus cuerpos hacia la roca más cercana donde pudiera depositar a su prometida. La apoyó de espaldas sin dejar de besarla, se acomodó entre sus piernas y simplemente la penetró. Akane gimió de la impresión, sentirlo otra vez dentro de ella le encantaba, era como si el perteneciera a ese lugar. Siempre juntos, uno era la extensión del otro.

-Mi amor…mía, mía-

El baile de sus cuerpos comenzó. Él se mecía sobre ella, retirándose un poco y volviéndola a embestir. Esa fricción era enloquecedora, demandante. No retiró sus manos de las caderas de la muchacha para evitar que cayera, como tenía sus manos ocupadas utilizó su boca para dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de su marimacho.

Akane se sostenía con fuerza de los hombros del ojiazul, él realizaba todo el esfuerzo para mantener su peso ya que estaba de pie con ambas piernas de ella a su alrededor, por lo menos la joven podía apoyar su espalda en la roca, aunque el continuo vaivén rozaba sin delicadeza su piel, mañana seguramente tendría evidentes raspones.

Ranma sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo, no podía extender por más tiempo su liberación, la sensación de estar unido a su mujer, y como ella lo recibía con completo abandono en un ambiente cálido, húmedo y estrecho reducían su autocontrol.

-Akaneeee…nooo nooo puedo másss….

-Raaanmma yoooo-

La muchacha sintió la culminación de él en su interior, junto con un grito ronco y profundo, en su última embestida Akane alcanzó su mayor placer, y para acallar su gemido enterró sus dientes en el hombro de su compañero. Ambos respiraban agitados, sus corazones estaban desbordados. Poco a poco fueron bajando de la nube de éxtasis alcanzada, sin embargo no separaron sus cuerpos. Se miraron con complicidad y tímidas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros. Al fin de cuentas compartir tal acto con la persona que amas era alcanzar el paraíso terrenal.

-No quiero soltarte…te molesta que yo…yo yo esté…dentro de ti- Preguntó con duda el muchacho.

-Claro que no- Con sus pequeñas manos intentó ordenar el pelo de su amante que por el esfuerzo estaba desparramado en su rostro. Fijo su vista en el hombro del chico y la culpa la invadió- Siento haberte mordido, te deje una marca muy notoria- Acarició la zona con suavidad.

-Soy un guerrero muy fuerte…y mi mujer también es fuerte…resistiré tus mordidas no te preocupes-

-Presumido-

Ranma se retiró de ella con delicadeza dejándola de pie en el agua.

-Creo que nuestro baño fue muy productivo ¿No crees?- El tono jocoso fue evidente, en verdad estar solos y expresar lo que sentían en una forma física hacía que ambos bajaran sus defensas.

-Definitivamente- Le brindó esa sonrisa que sabía que le encantaba. Intentó caminar hacia la orilla pero sus piernas fallaron, si no fuera porque Ranma la sujetó se hubiese sumergido completamente en el agua.

-Cuidado…¿Te duelen las piernas verdad?-

-Solo un poco…al parecer no tienen fuerzas para soportar mi propio peso-

-No te preocupes yo te cargo- Con una facilidad asombrosa la tomó entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y la recostó en el suelo en la orilla cerca de sus ropas. Estar desnudos completamente de pies a cabeza los ponía nerviosos, al fin y al cabo el acto de amor realizado hace instantes fue en el agua y anoche los acompañaba la oscuridad, no total pero por lo menos no a plena luz del día.

Cubrió a Akane con una toalla, pero no pudo desviar su mirada de sus piernas, específicamente de sus caderas y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Soy un tonto, imbécil, como puedo ser tan bruto- Aunque las palabras las dijo casi en un murmullo su prometida las escuchó con claridad.

-¿Qué pasa?- El ojiazul no contestó y fue en busca de una toalla, momento en que Akane aprovechó para contemplar ese perfecto trasero frente a ella. Despejó sus pensamientos nada puros y se concentró en el enfado del muchacho.

-Ranma te pregunté qué pasa-

El artista marcial se paseaba como un animal enjaulado, para tranquilidad de la joven se había colocado sus bóxers y pantalón- Tus caderas…mírate como te dejé tus caderas-

Ella se observó la zona evitando mostrar más piel de la necesaria y ahí vio porque sufría su prometido. En ambas caderas se notaban marcas de dedos, la zona mostraba un color morado típico de golpes.

-No te alarmes, debieron quedarme marcas por lo de anoche. No es nada, no te preocupes, no me duele en absoluto- Intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Eso dices tú pero te debe doler, además estoy seguro que después de lo que hicimos en el agua mañana tendrás más marcas. Soy un bruto animal- Se jalaba el cabello por la frustración.

-Oye cálmate, las marcas las tengo yo no tú, por lo tanto yo sé si me duelen. Y créeme que no siento dolor. Yo también te marqué, mira tú mordida en el hombro-

-Esto no es nada soy hombre, ésta pequeña mordida no duele-

-Me estás diciendo que por ser mujer no soy fuerte. Para tu información Saotome soy resistente, y déjame de tratarme como si fuera de cristal- Puso sus brazos en jarra postura que evidenciaba su incipiente enfado.

-No te enojes…es solo que para mí…eres de cristal- Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos- No me gusta verte herida, menos saber que yo soy el culpable-

-Confía en mí, esos moretones no son nada. No me subestimes soy fuerte- Dulcificó su voz para convencer a su obstinado hombre, y para evitar más dudas lo besó tiernamente en sus labios y mejillas- Yo soy responsable de mi cuerpo y con una crema se irá ese color, así que no quiero verte preocupado- Sin embargo sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario, porque Ranma se levantó de forma abrupta y la miraba con terror.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición. Como es posible que no piense con claridad. No puedo ser tan descuidado- Cuando escuchó la palabra responsabilidad instantáneamente en su cabeza se formó el pensamiento "usa condón", la segunda vez con ella y nuevamente no la cuidó.

La muchacha lo observaba alarmada, no sabía que causó ese comportamiento tan extraño y por qué Ranma maldecía tanto.

-Ranma…Ranma….¡Ranma Saotome!- gritó a todo pulmón provocando que el chico enfocara su mirada en ella- Ahora que tengo tu atención me puedes decir ¿qué diablos te pasa?-

Hizo tres inspiraciones profundas y se sentó frente a la peliazul- No quiero que te enojes, ni mucho menos que te alarmes…Lo que pasa…es que yo….como pude ser tan descuidado…-

-Ranma…- Lo presionó

-Akane…ni ayer ni hoy… no nos cuidamos, no usamos protección- Soltó de golpe mirándola con miedo, esperando su reacción.

Ella lo miraba como intentando entender sus palabras, cuando le iba a exigir que se explicara sus neuronas hicieron contacto y pensó con claridad-_"Cuidarnos…protección. Diablos….un bebé…un embarazo"-_ Comenzó a respirar agitadamente _–"Como tan tonta, puse atención a las clases de planificación familiar, como pude olvidar algo tan importante, el embarazo adolescente fue lo que más se abordó…y yo no lo recordé…en verdad que soy tonta…Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, nuestra responsabilidad"-_ Enfocó la mirada en el joven, pero instantáneamente bajo su vista al suelo-_ "Tranquila, debo pensar con tranquilidad…aunque lo hicimos dos veces no implica que esté embarazada…no creo que seamos tan efectivos, bueno en ese caso que él sea tan efectivo al final es quién aporta con su su…eso con eso…Además depende de mi época fértil…eso es que día es hoy…si hago los cálculos como me enseñaron en la escuela…mi último período fue…entonces…estoy en la etapa….Si no puedo equivocarme…no estoy ovulando…justamente estoy en la época con menor probabilidad…Que alivio…no es que no quiera un bebé….pero"-_

El artista marcial era un mero espectador de los cambios de expresión de Akane, pasó desde el asombró, el miedo, la furía y ahora estaba sonriendo. En verdad esa montaña rusa de emociones lo desconcertaba._- "En verdad que las mujeres son un caso especial…No entiendo nada"-_

-Akane…¿entiendes lo que digo?-

- Sí, sí…No te preocupes, hice los cálculos mentales y es muy poco probable que esté embarazada- Le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Estás…estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con cálculos? Por cierto ¿qué calculaste?-

-Ahhhh clases de planificación familiar, Ranma estabas en la misma clase que yo y no pusiste atención ¿Verdad?-

-Ehhhh…Bueno no presté atención a eso en específico-

-Bueno…no estoy en época fértil…por lo tanto las probabilidades son muy bajas de embarazarme en estos días. Pero de igual forma no debemos arriesgarnos más, así que no podremos seguir con esto….-

-¿Esto? Te refieres a…pero no hay problema yo tengo….tengo…preservativos- La última parte la susurró tan despacio y rápido que fue inaudible, y fue acompañado con un sonrojo.

-No entendí ¿Qué tienes?-

-Preservativos- dijo de la misma forma

-Ranma no te entiendo habla claro ¿quieres?-

-¡Preservativos! ¡Tengo condones en mi mochila! ¿Conforme?- gritó exaltado el chico. Sinceramente hablar de esos temas lo descolocaba.

-Ahhhhh- Sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente- ¿Los trajiste pensando que esto podía pasar?.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del involucrado.

-¿Por qué? y ¿Dónde los conseguiste?- preguntó intrigada la jovencita.

-Bueno ya te confesé que hace tiempo que quería tocarte y compartir esto contigo. Tofú me los regaló un día que fue a su clínica, necesitaba tener una conversación de hombres, y es el único en quien puedo confiar con algo tan importante- Akane lo miraba escrutadoramente- ¿Te molesta que los haya traído?-

-No, solo pensaba que has madurado, te preocupaste por algo muy importante, un bebé son palabras mayores. En cambio yo fui una descuidada, no se me pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

-Es mi deber protegerte en todos los sentidos, mi responsabilidad.

-Yo soy la mayor responsable de mi persona Ranma-

-No, yo también debo cuidarte. Y si viene…un bebé…bueno…aunque las probabilidades sean pocas…los cuidaré a ambos-

-Gracias- Se levantó del suelo y abrazo a su prometido, él no sabía lo importante de sus palabras y lo que significaban para ella.

-Ahora deberíamos vestirnos y aprovechar el lugar para entrenar. ¿Qué te parece podría enseñarte algunas técnicas de combate?.

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno, entonces hoy seré tu maestro en artes marciales-

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia un grupo variopinto con pesadas mochilas a cuestas se internaban en las montañas.

-Creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Cállate pato tonto, nadie pedir que venir con Shampoo-

-Pero mi amor, yo nunca te dejaría sola. No me trates así- Decía con pesar Mousse. En este momento se consideraba el más cuerdo de todos, para él buscar a Ranma y Akane no tenía sentido, si ellos se fueron de entrenamiento era porque querían estar solos. No entendía como se empecinaban en hallarlos. Con todo el tiempo vivido en Nerima había aprendido dos valiosas lecciones que Ranma no dejaría jamás a Akane, y que ella por su parte no se rendiría en la lucha por su amor. Por lo que concluía que ambos se amaban, solo que no se atrevían a decirlos. Era algo tan evidente, aunque literalmente era el ciego del grupo, era el único que no tapaba sus ojos con una venda para apreciar la realidad.

-Kuno no crees que te excediste en traer tantas cosas en esta búsqueda, el pobre de Sasuke apenas puede con tus cosas y con las de tu hermana- dijo la muchacha de las espátulas.

-Todo puede servir para encontrar a mi amada y librarla de las garras del infame Saotome-

-Es a mi querido Ranma a quien tenemos que salvar de las artimañas de la plebeya Tendo-

-Ukyo no gastes energías en conversar con esos dos, viven su mundo. Es mucho territorio, deberíamos dividirnos para abarcar más zonas ¿No crees?- comentó Ryoga.

-Tienes razón es la mejor decisión. ¡Deténganse todos, tenemos que dividirnos ya está anocheciendo y si seguimos a este paso no los encontraremos nunca. Formemos parejas y cada uno recorre un sector!-

-Mi hermana y yo iremos juntos-

-Ryoga y yo iremos por otro lado- aportó Ukyo.

-Shampoo mi amor nosotros estaremos juntos-

-No tener más opción, todo por encontrar a mi airen-

* * *

-Estaba deliciosa, tenía tanta hambre que me hubiese comido todo. Tu entrenamiento me dejó agotada, nunca me había ejercitado así. Estoy contenta y a la vez cansada-

-Y eso que fue una simple sopa, pero con el toque Saotome quedó espectacular. Fue agotador pero gratificante, entrenar en este lugar tan hermoso, y la compañía es muy…como decirlo…agradable para la vista-

-¿Estás intentando coquetear Saotome? Con simples cumplidos no me conquistaras.

-Tengo mejores recursos que mis palabras. Creo que te he mostrado algunos- La miró intensamente, y Akane ya reconocía ese fuego en sus ojos, un escalofrío placentero se situó en su espina dorsal.

-Deja de mirarme así. Y no te hagas el interesante conmigo-

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Tendo?-

-Ni lo más mínimo. Pero sé que yo te pongo nervioso-

-¿Pruébalo?-

Akane se levantó de su improvisado asiento en un tronco y se aproximó al muchacho- Si me acerco a ti y me acomodo entre tus piernas tu pulso aumentará y tu temperatura se elevará, ya lo he sentido- Se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Así que ahora te sientas como una niña grande Tendo, no pensé que fueras tan atrevida.

-¿Te gusta que sea así?.

-Sí, pero solo conmigo-

-Bésame-

-Sabes que si te beso no podré detenerme, y terminaremos en la tienda igual que anoche-

-Me arriesgaré-

Ranma no necesitó más incentivo que la autorización de la joven, la besó como siempre, con hambre de ella. Exigiendo que le respondiera con el mismo ahínco, entre besos y caricias llegaron a su improvisada tienda, donde las ropas fueron retiradas de sus cuerpos con prontitud. Los dos se necesitaban, anhelaban su contacto, su entrega mutua. Pero esta vez la racionalidad les permitió tomar precauciones.

-¿Sabes cómo colocarlo?-

-Nos enseñaron en la escuela, sé la teoría creo que con eso servirá-comentaba el ojiazul mientras sacaba el preservativo del envoltorio con mucho cuidado.

Akane lo miraba con atención, no sabía si era correcto mirar como él se intentaba poner el condón, si alguien supiera que estaba terriblemente excitada al ver ese acto la tacharían de pervertida. Pero que en verdad era muy erótico observar su miembro, sus manos y ese paquetito todo en conjunto.

-¿Acaso disfrutas con la vista marimacho?- Preguntó de forma egocéntrica el artista marcial.

-Sin duda alguna- Se mordió el labio coquetamente, acto que encendió la pasión en el lugar.

* * *

Eran pasada la medianoche y una pareja dormía abrazada en una pequeña tienda, en sus sueños todo era tranquilo y perfecto. Sin embargo no sabían en unas pocas horas más se desataría la tormenta…

**Sé que he sido una desconsiderada por no actualizar pronto, pero el trabajo me ha mantenido sumamente ocupada. Lo peor de todo es que cuando era solamente lectora odiaba que tardaran tanto en actualizar porque perdía el hilo de la historia, espero que a ninguna/o les haya pasado aquello con este capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas y a todos por leer, y obvio por los reviews los adoro! Me encanta ingresar a mi cuenta y ver que han comentado.**

**Para redimirme subiré el siguiente capítulo este domingo, ya está avanzado. Como verán el tiempo de pasión será interrumpido, pero solo cambiaré el escenario, estos muchachos tienen que seguir liberando hormonas jajajaj. Por las que comentaron lo de mini Ranma, solo puedo decir que me encanta esa idea pero todavía no ha sido engendrado, así que tranquilas.**

**Un beso enorme. Nos leemos pronto (domingo 14 de abril).**

**Alisson**


	11. Visitantes inoportunos

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Visitantes inoportunos**

Eran pasada la medianoche y una pareja dormía abrazada en una pequeña tienda, en sus sueños todo era tranquilo y perfecto. Sin embargo no sabían que en unas pocas horas más se desataría la tormenta…

Verlo tan tranquilo y ¿feliz? era gratificante, nunca se imaginó que la personalidad de Ranma cambiara tanto al estar libre de la familia y de los múltiples entrometidos. La gentileza con que la trataba, además de su buen humor la desconcertó en un comienzo pero poco a poco se acostumbraba a esta nueva faceta. La noche anterior continuaron descubriéndose mutuamente, liberando sus cuerpos y alma, pero en su mente existía un resquicio de duda. Todavía no habían aclarado su situación actual, ella suponía que por compartir tal acto de amor y entrega su relación era oficial, pero él no había comentado nada, y eso la aterraba…Miles de dudas circulaban por su cabeza ¿y si lo vivido solo fue un arranque hormonal? Quizás para él no había sentimientos involucrados, pero si fuese así porque se comportaba tan cariñoso, incluso en varias oportunidades la había llamado _amor_, le regalaba besos cargados de afecto sin ningún tinte sexual…¿Pero entonces por qué no le había pedido ser su novia?...Acaso era mucho pedir que Ranma formalizara su relación.

_-"Quizás estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, sé que a Ranma le es difícil expresar en palabras lo que siente…¿Y si mejor le pregunto directamente?...No, lo más probable es que lo asuste…Debo intentar ser sutil y guiar la conversación a buen puerto…Como sea debo salir de esta duda que me aqueja…"-_

-Akane…¡Akaneeee reacciona!-

-Perdón Ranma, es que estaba pensando en algo. ¿Qué me decías?-

El ojiazul se había percatado que su prometida estaba ensimismada en su mundo, sentada a la orilla del río con ese semblante de preocupación. No lograba imaginarse que le ocurría, él creía no haber hecho nada indebido. Para ser preciso su día había sido ideal, desde despertarse abrazados por la mañana, disfrutar de un reconfortante entrenamiento en la zona, preparar su improvisado almuerzo y reunir provisiones como frutas y leña, hasta ese momento de la tarde en que se encontraban intentando pescar algo para la cena.

-Sé que te dije que guardaras silencio para poder concentrarme en pescar con esta lanza improvisada que hice, pero no era necesario que parezcas como ausente. Te estaba llamando para que recibieras el pez que atrapé-

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando…en casa…en como deben estar de preocupados todos- Decidió encausar la conversación a donde ella quería.

-No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien. Relájate y disfrutemos de lo nuestro en este lugar. Creo que con los que he pescado tendremos para la cena de hoy y mañana- Salió de la fría agua con dirección a su prometida que lo esperaba en la orilla.

-Pero…es como estar en una burbuja…es decir…no es la realidad. En unos días tenemos que volver a casa y enfrentar nuestra vida, a nuestros padres y los compromisos-

-Lo sé, pero no nos preocupemos de eso ahora ¿Quieres?...A su tiempo lo enfrentaremos- Comenzó a reunir su productiva pesca para llevarla a su campamento.

-¿Y nosotros?- No pudo resistir las ganas de preguntarle

-¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros estamos bien…o tú no estás bien- Se arrodilló frente a su prometida, intuyó que algo no estaba bien.

-Lo que implica la palabra nosotros…¿En qué estatus estamos?- Dijo la menor de los Tendo con temor.

-¿Estatus?- Cada vez la conversación se tornaba más confusa para él.

-¿Qué somos nosotros?..¿somos no… novi…?- No pudo concluir su pregunta porque un movimiento repentino de su compañero, la levantó del suelo y la colocó tras su espalda-

-Silencio Akane…algo se acerca- Con todos sus sentidos al máximo el artista marcial intentaba localizar al intruso. Sus años de entrenamiento le permitieron esquivar un objeto proveniente de los árboles. Con su prometida entre sus brazos saltó a varios metros de distancia de donde impactó una ¿sombrilla?.

_-"Maldición….no puede ser…no ahora por favor…no ahora"-_

Lamentablemente la suerte no lo acompañó esta vez, y su temor se materializó. Ryoga salía de su escondite, y no estaba solo era acompañado por Ukyo.

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Que alivio encontrarte! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti- La muchacha se acercó al ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos. El ver Akane abrazada a su prometido, la enfureció, pero no demostró ese sentimiento.

-Hola Ukyo- respondió un poco avergonzada la peliazul ante la situación. Tocando a su prometido le pidió con la mirada que la dejara en el suelo, petición que cumplió con evidente disconformidad.

-¡Cerdo imbécil, por qué me atacas! ¡No ves que Akane estaba cerca! ¡Pudiste haberla lastimado!- Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No entendía como los dioses lo castigaban de esa manera. Por qué tenían que recibir esos visitantes tan inoportunos.

-No era mi intención poner a Akane en peligro, ese golpe iba dirigido hacia ti niñita- Lo último lo comentó con evidente burla, aunque ambos estaban libres de su maldición continuaban utilizando los mismos insultos.

-¡Pero ella estaba cerca!- Sentía como su ira crecía rápidamente, no sabía si podría controlarse.

Akane se preocupó, sintió el cambio en la intensidad del aura de su prometido, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Así que decidió intentar calmar el ambiente.

-¿Chicos qué hacen en este lugar?- cuestionó la joven.

- Buscándolos- respondieron al unísono.

-Maldición- murmuraba el joven Saotome, caminando en círculos con sus manos apoyadas en la cabeza, con evidente enfado.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué nos necesitan?- La menor de los Tendo intentaba por todos los medios no dejar salir su impulsivo temperamento. No entendía como se atrevían a buscarlos como si fuesen fugitivos, hasta cuando tendrían que soportar tanta intromisión.

-Bueno ya nos encontraron, ahora pueden irse- Respondió tajante Ranma, en esos momentos no quería a nadie cerca, solo a Akane.

-Pero Ran-chan, vinimos en su búsqueda, porque creíamos que algo malo pudo haberles ocurrido. Se fueron de forma tan improvisada de Nerima, justo cuando Nabiki nos iba a mostrar ese supuesto video. Su familia desconocía su paradero, así que creíamos que estaban en problemas… No te enojes con nosotros, yo solo quería cerciorarme que estuvieran bien, sabes que ante todo soy tu mejor amiga- Intentaba apelar a la amistad para que su amor de niñez aceptara de mejor forma su aparición. Para ella era evidente que su supuesto prometido no quería ser encontrado y eso solo podía significar que la relación con Akane estaba avanzando…y eso no lo permitiría, lucharía hasta el final por el corazón del muchacho. Y para ser más creíble recurrió a unas falsas lágrimas que nunca fallaban ante Ranma.

-Como ves Ukyo estamos en perfecto estado- Sabía que la cocinera usaría la artimaña _"solo soy tu amiga Ran-chan"_ con el objetivo de convencerlo, pero recurrir a las lágrimas ya era un golpe bajo.

-Vamos Uchan…no llores…sabes que no me gusta… No quise tratarte mal, eso solo que me molesta que siempre estén detrás de mí- Sin poder evitarlo el apuesto artista marcial se vió rodeado con los brazos de su amiga, quien se aferraba a él como si el mundo se terminara.

Akane miraba la escena con clara molestia, esperaba que Ranma apartara a la muchacha de su lado…Pero eso no pasó, en cambio el muchacho acentúo el abrazo y le hablaba en murmullos a Ukyo para tranquilizarla…Y ahí obtuvo su respuesta…la burbuja se había roto…ahora el mundo real tomaba protagonismo y al parecer las cosas seguirían como siempre… es decir… nada cambiaría. Ocultó su tristeza y decidió emprender rumbo al campamento, pero recordó a su amigo…por lo menos estaba Ryoga para no sentirse tan excluida.

-Ryoga debes estar cansado, vamos al campamento para que comas algo- Le brindó una sonrisa que embobó al joven.

-Claro…claro Akane, gracias por la invitación, eres muy amable- Sin esperar a su eterno rival y su compañera de búsqueda siguió a su amor hacia el campamento. Internamente alababa los dotes artísticos de Ukyo para fingir semejante escena, y así convencer a Ranma de finalizar con la discusión. Si la cocinera podía acercarse a su amigo/enemigo él haría el intento de estar con Akane.

Por su parte Ranma se congeló al escuchar semejante propuesta de su prometida hacia el cerdo de Ryoga, cómo era capaz de invitarlo a ese lugar, su casa improvisada, su sitio de amor, de ellos dos. La molestia volvió a estar presente y sin mucha delicadeza apartó a su amiga, recogió su cena y se dispuso a seguir a su amado tormento.

_-¿Cómo te atreves a convidar a Ryoga a nuestro campamento…acaso a esto te referías con el mundo real…me cambiarías tan fácil por otro hombre…Akane por qué?"._

Aunque la cocinera de okonomiyaki percibió el cambio de actitud del muchacho, prefirió guardar silencio y seguirlo con tranquilidad, por lo menos logró su primer gran objetivo hallar a la pareja más famosa de Nerima, y además estar unos breves instantes entre los brazos de su amor. Ahora su siguiente plan sería descubrir que han estado haciendo los últimos días fuera de casa, y obviamente mantener a Akane a la mayor distancia de Ranma.

_-"Estoy aquí Akane Tendo, y aunque te considere una gran persona, no te entregaré a mi Ran-chan tan fácilmente"._

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido sin una buena comida Ran-chan. Si me hubieses avisado que deseabas venir a entrenar yo encantada te hubiese acompañado para asegurarme que te alimentaras como corresponde- La mujer estaba afanada preparando sus deliciosos panes, junto con el pescado obtenido por Ranma- Pobrecito con fideos y sopas instantáneas un artista marcial no puede entrenar adecuadamente, Akane no debiste dejar que viniera a este lugar sin una mejor preparación.

-Supongo que una mejor preparación significa tu presencia, ¿Verdad?- respondió la peliazul. Estaba aburrida de los comentarios con doble sentido de la castaña que solamente los decía para restregarle en la cara su incapacidad para cocinar algo comestible y su nula habilidad doméstica. Ya había dejado más que claro, que si ella hubiese venido, Ranma tendría su ropa limpia, el lugar ordenado, comida caliente y a todo hora….Era un verdadero fastidio y su prometido no decía nada, desde que llegaron al campamento solo la miraba con rabia contenida… _-"El muy cretino, me observa como si lo hubiese traicionado, siendo yo quien debería pedirle explicaciones. Pero al parecer se enojó porque invité a Ryoga a cenar con nosotros, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si ya nos habían encontrado…"._

La intrusa continúo con su coloquio -Lo que aún no me queda claro es ¿por qué solo tienen una tienda?- Y ahí estaba la pregunta que buscaba indagar en los verdaderos avances en la relación de los jóvenes prometidos.

-¡La otra tienda la perdimos!- Fue la primera excusa que el ojiazul pensó.

-¿La perdieron?¿Cómo?- El chico de la pañoleta prosiguió con la interrogación, necesitaba aclarar ese hecho tan preocupante, tenía un mal presentimiento…quizás ellos…_-"Mi bella Akane no haría eso…ella es muy pura e inocente… pero el maldito de Ranma puedo haberla obligado…"._ Dependiendo de la respuesta el joven estaba dispuesto a vengar el honor de su amada.

-_"Como se me ocurre empezar una mentira sin saber cómo continuarla…vamos debo pensar en algo rápido"- _Lo lo que pasa…es que Akane es muy torpe…si eso es torpe y se cayó al río…y perdió su tienda. Así que tuvimos que compartir la mía…sí, eso fue lo que pasó"- Lamentablemente el joven no era bueno elaborando una farsa y su historia inventada iba a tener pésimas consecuencias.

La menor de los Tendo sentía pena, mucha pena….la rabia y el enojo quedaron atrás…Él tenía la oportunidad de reconocerla como su mujer, o mínimo como su novia, no pedía que todo el mundo se enterara de lo ocurrido en sus noches de pasión, pero por lo menos que él le diera su lugar entre los demás. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió…

La cena estaba sabrosa, pero la única con interés en mantener una conversación era Ukyo, que pedía detalles de lo vivido por los protagonistas desde que dejaron el dojo hasta que los encontraron.

-Ahora que estamos aquí no se verán en la necesidad de compartir la misma tienda. Akane puedes dormir conmigo, en mi tienda, ya que no es apropiado que duermas con un hombre si no estás casada. Hay que evitar que hablen mal de ti-

-Gracias Ukyo que considerada- dijo cabizbaja la peliazul, el comentario de la castaña le dejó claro que podía dañar su reputación.-Es tarde voy a darme un baño-

-Yo te acompaño, quiero probar las aguas termales que me comentaron- La cocinera se levantó con entusiasmo en busca de sus utensilios de baño.

Mientras tanto ambos hombres miraban la escena percatándose de la incomodidad de Akane ante la presencia impuesta de Ukyo. Ryoga decidió no intervenir dejaría a su compañera que obrara a consciencia, al fin y al cabo a él le convenía que ella luchara por Ranma así lo quitaría del camino.

El joven Saotome maldecía internamente ante el evidente alejamiento de su marimacho, ambos estaban molestos entre sí y por la situación. Daría lo que fuera por borrar todo lo vivido en la última hora y poder seguir en su idílica burbuja.

* * *

-Que relajante, esto es ideal…Akane se me olvidó comentarte que los demás también están buscándolos, me refiero a Shampoo, Mousse y los hermanos Kuno-

-Me lo imaginaba Ukyo, gracias por la información-dijo cortante.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es qué relación hay entre el video y su sorpresivo viaje de entrenamiento- La muchacha dejó de lavarse su largo cabello y miró atentamente a su rival.

-Nada ¿por qué? ¿Nabiki no les mostró el video?- Intentó disimular su temor, había olvidado por completo ese famoso video, esperaba que su hermana aunque sea una vez en su vida no la traicionara con algo así.

-No, Nabiki se negó a mostrarlo, dijo que ustedes deben estar presentes. Incluso el dinero de Kuno no logró convencerla-

-Mmmm…extraño, pero no sé que hay en el video-

-Si tú lo dices…Akane sabes que soy tu amiga ¿verdad?

_-"Aquí vamos…con su frasecita de bronce de la amistad"-_ Sí Ukyo lo sé-

- Tendrás problemas con las demás, especialmente con Shampoo, está furiosa porque estabas con mi Ran-chan-

-Que piensen lo que quieran- Para dar por concluida la molesta conversación decidió terminar su reconfortante baño, dándole la espalda a la joven y dirigiéndose hacia la orilla. Pero ese fue un grave error.

-¡Santo cielo Akane! ¡Qué te ocurrió en la espalda! Estás toda magullada y con hematomas de no muy buen color-

Se volteó rápidamente y vió la mirada de horror de la castaña, y lo supo de forma instantánea, el placentero baño compartido con su prometido dejó consecuencias, no pudo evitar mirar la roca causante de las pruebas del delito.

-Ehhhh…fue un accidente…una caída…no te preocupes. No es nada- Sin esperar respuesta salió de las aguas termales, se vistió y alejó del lugar, dejando a su amiga/rival tremendamente impresionada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento dos jóvenes estaban a instantes de comenzar una brutal pelea.

-Dime ¿por qué obligaste a Akane a acompañarte a este lugar?- El chico de la pañoleta estaba en posición de combate, preparado para enfrentarse a su habitual enemigo.

-Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, vinimos a entrenar y ella me acompañó por propia voluntad- El ojiazul estaba harto que su cerdo amigo insistiera con el mismo tema.

-No te creo, no confío en ti…¿has intentado sobrepasarte con Akane? Porque si es así te juro que acabo contigo…Confiesa ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?- Su aura de batalla se incrementaba paulatinamente.

-Lo que pase entre Akane y yo es asunto nuestro, no te metas Ryoga-

Cuando la batalla era inminente apareció su musa que los fulminó con la mirada- No quiero una pelea en este lugar, por lo que sea que quieran comenzar con golpes y patadas vayan a otro sitio- Estaba que explotaba, su tarde había sido un infierno, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Anhelaba su cama, la tranquilidad de su habitación, donde por lo menos podría llorar sobre su almohada sin espectadores curiosos.

La muchacha se preparaba para dormir, los jóvenes solo la observaban como con furia guardaba sus ropas en su mochila, con fuerza desmedida y maldiciendo por lo bajo. No osaron interrumpirla ni mucho menos intentar dialogar con ella, así que decidieron tomar asiento e intentar ser invisibles.

Ukyo presenció una escena un tanto cómica, dos reconocidos artistas marciales quietos cerca de la fogata, sin siquiera respirar, asustados por una jovencita que intentaba ordenar sus ropas, pero que fallaba rotundamente porque tenía un desastre en la entrada de la tienda. No quiso preguntar.

-¿Akane estás lista para dormir?-

-Sí- fue la única respuesta que formuló

-Aunque te aconsejo que te coloques algo en esa espalda, una  
pomada por ejemplo, creo que tengo una en mi mochila, siempre estoy preparada. ¿Chicos sabían que Akane tiene unos horribles hematomas en su espalda?.

Ranma se levantó bruscamente intentó acercarse a su prometida, pero la muchacha le brindó una mirada glacial, sinónimo que no deseaba que se aproximara. Se quedó estático en su lugar_-"Hematomas…¿Dónde te lastimaste Akane?...me hubiese percatado de algo…¿por qué estas herida preciosa?..."-_La claridad mental llegó a él y lo supo, esas lesiones fueron por su apasionado encuentro en las aguas termales, la roca donde la apoyó. El conocimiento de que él fue el causante indirecto de dañar su nívea piel lo hizo sentir culpable y a la vez avergonzado por el recuerdo de las imágenes mentales del suceso.

Como conectados emocionalmente los prometidos encontraron sus miradas, azul profundo contra caramelo líquido, y ambos supieron que estaban recordando ese momento. Se sonrojaron y rompieron el vínculo visual.

-Es tarde voy a darme un baño- Ranma se retiró prontamente, pero no se percató de que Ryoga fue testigo de la comunicación no verbal con su prometida y de cómo logró encajar las piezas.

* * *

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar contigo en este momento Ranma- El aludido estaba sumergido parcialmente en el baño termal, el tono de voz y postura del joven de la pañoleta lo puso sobre aviso. La probabilidad de que se ensartaran a golpes era muy alta.

-Habla claro p-chan-

- Te atreviste a tocarla…le pusiste tus sucias manos encima…maldito bastardo…Y no lo niegues…lo único que quiero saber es ¿hasta donde llegaron?- Aunque su voz sonaba clara y potente por dentro estaba sumamente asustado por la respuesta que obtendría.

-Te lo dije antes, lo que pase entre Akane y yo es solo asunto nuestro-

-¡Qué le hiciste a la mujer que amo, a mi mujer!-

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! ¡Ella no te pertenece!

-¿Y a ti sí?- preguntó desafiante.

-Escúchame bien cerdo entrometido, ella es mía solo mía. Y sí, es mi mujer, y no solo de nombre-dijo confiado

-¡Mientes, maldito imbécil! ¡Mientes!-

-No, fuiste capaz de unir las piezas- Comenzó a salir del agua- La hice mi mujer Ryoga, esas marcas en la espalda comprueban nuestra entrega…ésta mordida en mi hombro fue su marca hacia mi- Se detuvo en frente de su amigo- Así que no te metas en nuestra relación- Presenció como lágrimas no derramadas se formaban en los ojos de su oponente, y como la furia lo embargaba, pero extrañamente no recibió ningún ataque.

-Está bien, acepto que ganaste esta primera batalla. Pudiste ser el primero para Akane, pero eso no implica que serás el único, ella no es tu esposa Ranma, puede decidir estar con otro hombre- El chico de la pañoleta abandonó el lugar dejando al ojiazul impresionado por ese comentario.

-Jamás lo permitiré- Apretaba sus puños como única forma de mantener controlada su intensa aura.

* * *

-¿Estás cómoda Akane? Podríamos aprovechar esta noche de chicas para hablar y conocernos mejor-

-Quiero dormir Ukyo, no tengo ganas de conversar. Buenas noches- Se volteó dándole la espalda a la castaña, no deseaba ver su cara en toda la noche.

-Sabes Akane…vivimos en una sociedad conservadora y no creo que sea conveniente que sepan que dormiste en la misma tienda que Ranma en estas dos noches…La gente puede hablar mal de ti…se cuestionaría tu honor-

-¿Es una amenaza Ukyo?-

-No solo un simple comentario. Buenas noches-

En ese momento lo supo, tenía a una enemiga declarada, que podía perjudicar enormemente su vida y a su familia.

* * *

Al siguiente día en el dojo Tendo como toda jornada cada uno de los integrantes de esta curiosa familia estaban ocupados en sus labores. En la entrada principal se ve a un apuesto joven, vestido formalmente con un precioso ramo de flores, quien espera ser atendido. La mayor de los Tendo con su habitual parsimonia recibe al invitado.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días soy Tashi Aisawa, compañero de universidad de Nabiki Tendo-

-Mucho gusto, tú debes ser el amigo que la trajo a casa el otro día. Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella-

-Fue un honor ¿Se encuentra ella en casa?-

-Sí, por favor pasa- Lo condujo a la sala donde se encontraba la señora Saotome

-Tía Nodoka él es Tashi Aisawa un amigo de Nabiki-

-Es un placer conocerlo joven, soy Nodoka Saotome-

-Mucho gusto señora-

-¡Tashi querido! ¿qué haces por aquí?. No me digas que esas flores son para mí, sabes que mi corazón tiene dueño- dijo jocosamente la mediana de los Tendo, quien apareció en la sala.

-Siento decepcionarte querida, pero estas flores son para alguien que robó mi corazón instantáneamente, la belleza de tu hermana menor, son para Akane…

**Bueno, dos capítulos en menos de una semana. Me he portado bien ¿no creen?, claro que no garantizo seguir con esta frecuencia, intentaré hacer lo posible para el próximo fin de semana.**

**Aparecerá un nuevo pretendiente, más maduro y obstinado. ¿Qué le parecerá al neardental de Ranma?**

**¿Qué opinan? Por favor me gustaría recibir comentarios, para saber vuestro parecer.**

**Sobre el capi anterior, sé que fue totalmente lemon, pero según recuerdo advertí que me gustaban ese tipo de historia pero con contenido. Espero no haber traumado a nadie…creo que debí poner una advertencia al principio pero no se me ocurrió antes.**

**Saludos. Nos leemos pronto**

**Allison**


	12. Mundo real

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Mundo real**

-¡Tashi querido! ¿qué haces por aquí?. No me digas que esas flores son para mí, sabes que mi corazón tiene dueño- dijo jocosamente la mediana de los Tendo, quien apareció en la sala.

-Siento decepcionarte querida, pero estas flores son para alguien que robó mi corazón instantáneamente, la belleza de tu hermana menor, son para Akane…

-No sabía que eras tan romántico. Pero lamentablemente mi hermana no se encuentra…Aunque por una módica suma de dinero puedo encargarme personalmente que reciba las flores- Le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara la muchacha.

-Mi querida Nabiki no intentes embaucarme, sabes bien que conmigo tus negocios no funcionan-

-Bueno tenía que intentarlo ¿o no?- La castaña tomó asiento en la sala justo cuando su hermana mayor se acercaba con una bandeja de té y bocadillos para atender al invitado.

-Tenía muchas ganas de ver y conversar con Akane, el otro día en la discoteca no me fue posible aproximarme a ella- Comentó el joven con evidente desazón al recordar la férrea vigilancia que tuvo la peliazul.

-Quien diría que Tashi Aisawa quedaría encantado por mi hermanita. Te podrían demandar por profanación de menores- Ante lo dicho por Nabiki ambos compañeros de universidad rompieron en risas.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido Akane tiene 17 años ya casi es mayor de edad. Así que espero no ser detenido- dijo el apuesto joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Joven Aisawa, no puedo dejar de percatarme que eres mucho mayor que Nabiki, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Cuestionó Nodoka, aunque el muchacho se veía sumamente agradable y respetuoso, el solo hecho de proclamar que estaba interesado en su futura nuera la ponía en estado de alerta, se sentía en la obligación de cuidar los intereses de su amado hijo.

-Por favor señora Saotome llámeme Tashi. Con respecto a mi edad no se equivoca, soy bastante mayor que Nabiki, tengo 25 años-

-Sí es todo un veterano en la facultad- Lo molestó la mediana de los Tendo- Pero es muy inteligente y aplicado, está estudiando su segunda carrera.

-Así es, ahora estoy cursando la carrera de Economía, pero ya tengo el título de Administración de Empresas-

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, felicidades por tus logros- Kasumi le brindó una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, en verdad esta segunda carrera es justamente para prepararme para dirigir el negocio familiar-

-El hombre que ven aquí es dueño de una gran cadena hotelera y de restaurant. Es todo un pez gordo, la mayoría de las mujeres de mi facultad intentan conquistarlo, tiene fama de casanova-

-No soy el único dueño Nabiki, es una empresa familiar, mis hermanos también son herederos. Y no soy casanova son solo rumores, por el momento la única mujer que me interesa conocer es a tu hermanita menor-

-Sobre eso joven, creo que no debería tener expectativas con Akane, ella está comprometida en matrimonio con mi hijo Ranma. Es el muchacho que la acompañó a la discoteca, debió haberlo conocido- La matriarca Saotome sacó las garras para defender a su primogénito, no quería que el joven frente a ella significara un problema para la relación de su vástago y su prometida. Además internamente le preocupaba que un hombre mayor con tanta preparación académica y financiera pudiera encandilar a su querida nuera.

-¿Prometida? ¡Nabiki no me comentaste nada!. No sabía que Akane tuviese novio y que pensaran casarse- El muchacho sintió una repentina decepción, en verdad que estaba interesado en ese ángel de dulce sonrisa y ojos hipnóticos que conoció hace unos días atrás. Para él un hombre con cierto mundo recorrido que una adolescente le fascinara era extraño, pero no había podido olvidarse de esa jovencita.

-Técnicamente mi hermanita no tiene novio, ella está comprometida con Ranma. Pero es un compromiso acordado entre nuestros padres para continuar con el estilo de combate libre.-

-¿Es decir que no es una decisión de ellos?- La esperanza comenzó a resurgir, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

-Así es, es un compromiso impuesto- Sonrió Nabiki, sentía como su tía Nodoka la fulminaba con la mirada, apremiándola a que dejara de revelar tanta información.

-Aunque sea un compromiso acordado ambas familias son de honor y respetan los acuerdos. Lo siento joven Aisawa, Akane no está disponible para que la visite como pretendiente- Nodoka intentaba zanjar el asunto, no le pareció nada bien que el muchacho se entusiasmara con las palabras de Nabiki.

-Entiendo su postura señora Saotome, de todas formas les dejo las flores. Las compré para Akane, por favor entrégueselas como gesto de amistad…Es tarde no les quito más tiempo, muchas gracias por el té estaba delicioso- Se puso de pie, brindó una correcta reverencia y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de la mediana de los Tendo.

En la puerta del dojo se giró para encarar a Nabiki

-La madre de Ranma es un hueso duro de roer ¿verdad?- Fijó su mirada al interior de la residencia.

-Sí, pero estoy segura que tú no te rendirás ¿O me equivocó?- La castaña se apoyó en la salida con una pose despreocupada.

-Que bien me conoces querida. Claro que no me rendiré cuando quiero algo lucho hasta que lo consigo…quizás terminemos siendo parientes-

-Ya conociste al prometido de mi hermana, no te será fácil superar a Ranma.

-Lo sé, ese día en la discoteca era un perfecto guardaespaldas-

-Es posesivo, y la cuida muchísimo. Sinceramente no creo que lo logres, pero si quieres intentarlo no te detendré…Por cierto, tengo buen material fotográfico de Akane.

La risa del muchacho no se hizo esperar- No soy un adolescente Nabiki, no necesito fotografías, recuerdo a tu hermana perfectamente en mi mente…y estoy seguro que la veré muy pronto…Hasta luego futura cuñadita, nos vemos en la facultad.

-Adiós Tashi- La joven entró al dojo sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían y que un nuevo rival para su cuñadito acababa de entrar en el juego.

* * *

-No entiendo la necesidad de apresurarnos tanto en volver a Nerima, por lo menos Ran-chan deberíamos detenernos para poder prepararte tu almuerzo- Se quejaba la mujer de las espátulas, caminado al final de la fila de jóvenes.

-No Uchan, ya que nos vinieron a buscar no tiene caso demorar el regreso al dojo- Para el joven Saotome las últimas horas habían sido insoportables. Por su parte estaba Ukyo que no dejaba de conversar, en más de una ocasión se colgaba de su brazo para caminar, gesto que incomodaba al artista marcial, tener contacto próximo con una mujer no lo encontraba apropiado, a excepción de Akane….La razón de su tormento se encontraba encabezando la marcha, sumergida en sus pensamientos, Ranma percibió su evidente molestia durante toda la jornada, apenas entablaba un diálogo y rehuía su mirada…y finalmente estaba Ryoga que después de lo conversado con él anoche estaba con un aura depresiva, no sabía que esperar de su amigo/rival.

-¡Akane dile a Ran-chan que deberíamos parar para almorzar!- gritaba Ukyo desde la distancia.

-¡No tengo hambre! ¡Si quieres deténganse ustedes!- La peliazul no deseaba siquiera mirar a su prometido y mucho menos estar cerca de la castaña. Se sentía con inmensas ganas de golpear algo para eliminar su frustración, y solo tenía como meta llegar a su casa para olvidarse de todo.

Ryoga caminaba por inercia, solo seguía a Akane que encabezaba la fila. Su corazón dañado no entendía como su amada pudo entregarse a Ranma, sabía que los prometidos más famosos de Nerima sentían algo entre ellos, pero internamente tenía esperanzas de lograr conquistar el afecto de la hermosa muchacha. Estaba en la encrucijada de desistir en el intento o luchar por su amor, solo esperaba que Akane le diera algún indicio de que no quería estar con su eterno rival, si fuese así él enfrentaría cualquier adversidad para estar junto a ella.

Cada uno de los jóvenes estaba tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos, a excepción de Ukyo que no detenía su cháchara, que no se percataron de la inminente amenaza. Shampoo salió de improviso desde los árboles y con bomborin en mano lo lanza directamente a la menor de los Tendo. Akane levantó la mirada cuando el proyectil estaba a escasos metros de su cara, por acto reflejo solo pudo cubrirse su cabeza con sus brazos, por suerte Ryoga actúo para evitar la desgracia. Empujó con fuerza a la peliazul quien se arrastró fuertemente en el suelo, él tomo su lugar y con su sombrilla golpeó el bomborín estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Ranma estaba impactado, él percibió el bomborin de Shampoo dirigido a Akane, y como buen artista marcial iba a saltar para proteger a su prometida, pero sin percatarse Ukyo lo jaló de su brazo, haciendo fuerza para que él no se moviera. El sabía que alcanzaba a llegar a donde estaba su mujer, pero los segundos en que su amiga de infancia lo detuvo, no le permitirían proteger a Akane. Por suerte estaba Ryoga quien logró protegerla mejor que él, pero ese hecho sumado a la intervención de Uchan lo enfadó de sobre manera. Se zafó del agarre y corrió hacia su amada.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Se arrodilló frente a la muchacha para constatar lesiones, por suerte ella solo tenía un par de raspones en sus brazos los que amortiguaron el impacto contra el suelo.

-Sssiii…creo que estoy bien…Ryoga me salvó- Se volteó para ver a su leal amigo y darle las gracias con una linda sonrisa- Gracias Ryoga por ayudarme.

-De nada Akane…sabes que yo siempre te protegeré- contestó el tímido chico de la pañoleta.

-Gracias Ryoga, no pude alcanzar a cubrir la posición de Akane-

La amazona comenzó a acercarse a ellos, lo que provocó que Ranma recordara a la gestora del cobarde ataque, se levantó del suelo y la encaró.

-¡Airen, airen…a Shamppo dar gusto de verte!- La joven se aproximada contenta para abrazar a su prometido, pero sus intenciones fueron abruptamente detenidas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza para atacar a Akane de esa manera! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Su serenidad se acabó, hervía de rabia con solo imaginar los daños que pudo sufrir su amada si Ryoga no hubiese intervenido.

-¡Airen no te enojes…yo tener asuntos pendientes con chica violenta!-

-¡Tú no tienes nada que tratar con ella!-

-¡Es un asunto de mujeres…tú no interferir, lo hago por nuestro futuro y ella se interpone!-

-¡Entre tú y yo no hay futuro juntos!- El descaro de la chinita lo tenía aburrido- ¡Escúchame bien Shampoo estoy harto de tus peleas…Así que contrólate porque para la próxima perderé la poca paciencia que tengo contigo!

-¡Airen tú no poder…- La exuberante joven fue detenida por su eterno enamorado, quien evitó que se acercara y siguiera hablando con Ranma- ¡Suéltame pato tonto!.

-Ya basta amada Shampoo, no es buen momento para que sigas hablando con Saotome…No fue correcto que atacaras así a Akane!-

-Se lo merecía, ella no tiene derecho a estar sola con mi Airen- murmuró la amazona a su compañero, para evitar que su futuro esposo la escuchara.

-¡Mousse… encárgate de Shampoo, no la quiero cerca o sino no respondo!- El ojiazul se volteó para ver a su prometida quien lo miraba atenta a sus actos, Ryoga estaba junto a ella para protegerla por si algo ocurría. Viendo que ella estaba segura se aproximó a la otra mujer presente, quien se encontraba alejada de todo el conflicto, tenía que aclarar un asunto de inmediato

-Ukyo ¿Por qué me detuviste?- le dijo cuando estaba muy cerca de ella. La muchacha dudó, no sabía cómo explicar la repentina acción que impidió que su prometido protegiera a Akane. Su mente sabía que fue por los celos, ese sentimiento bloqueó todo razonamiento lógico, y no le importó que la menor de los Tendo sufriera daños, el egoísmo actuó por ella para retener a Ranma…y analizando los hechos se sentía un poco culpable, y sabía que el muchacho le reclamaría.

-No sé…Ran-chan…yo tuve miedo por ti…lo hice sin pensar…no quise agarrarte tan fuerte…fue por impulso…solo quería protegerte- bajó la miraba para no enfrentarse a las dos perlas azuladas.

El muchacho se agarraba su pelo con frustración- Ukyo...- respiró sonoramente para tranquilizarse- Jamás…jamás vuelvas a hacer eso…nunca impidas que proteja a Akane…jamás te interpongas ¿entendiste?-

-Sii Ran-chan…pero…pero no es mi culpa que ella…no sea una buena artista marcial. Ella es un punto débil en la batalla…no es lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil…no es una compañera digna para un guerrero como tú -Con toda la valentía que tenía le expresó su última opinión- Tú no tienes que ser siempre su guardián…ella debe valerse por sí sola…no por tener ese compromiso entre sus padres tú tienes que encadenarte a ella…ella no es tu responsabilidad-

El joven se acercó desafiante reduciendo la distancia al mínimo- Entiende algo Ukyo, ella es mi responsabilidad porque yo lo decidí…y no quiero seguir hablando estoy muy molesto contigo en este momento- Sin esperar respuesta la dejó sola en el lugar.

* * *

-¿En verdad no te lastimaste Ryoga?- preguntó dulcemente Akane

-En serio estoy bien, a mi me preocupan tus brazos, al parecer te empujé muy fuerte para evitar que esa cosa te golpeara. Lo siento Akane por ser tan brusco-

-Tranquilo estoy bien, y no tienes que disculpaste, gracias a ti estoy bien…No entiendo porque Shampoo me atacó- A su mente vino la pelea que tuvo con la china en Nerima cuando sin previo aviso la amazona la atacó, por suerte esa vez la vieja momia intervino.

-Ella es impredecible…ahí viene Ranma al parecer terminó de conversar con Ukyo-

Sin previo aviso el joven Saotome tomó a su prometida entre sus brazos y la cargó para retomar la marcha.

-Gracias una vez más Ryoga, llevaré a Akane a casa, no te preocupes- De esa forma e intentando calmar su incipiente furia no esperó a los demás para reanudar su camino.

-Bájame puedo caminar sola, no estoy herida- Aunque le gustó la actitud del ojiazul frente a la entrometida chinita, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Cállate-

-Te digo que me sueltes, no quiero que me toques- toda la rabia acumulada en las últimas horas las impregnó en sus palabras.

Aunque le dolió escuchar lo dicho por su marimacho no le hizo caso- Deja de protestar no te soltaré, y te tocaré cuando yo lo estime conveniente-

-No eres mi dueño, idiota- Lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No, pero me perteneces que es distinto…y no quiero seguir con esta discusión, estoy cansado y muy molesto Akane, apenas logro controlar mi enojo…por favor…sigamos en paz el resto del recorrido-

La peliazul miró el semblante de su amado, vio su mandíbula tensa y con una incipiente barba que le daba un aspecto feroz. Se veía tan atractivo con esa actitud salvaje, lo quería y deseaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera…hace solo una horas atrás todo era ideal y ahora ambos estaban sumergidos en el caos de siempre.

Los demás acompañantes de la pareja no estaban muy contentos por como se volcó la situación, las mujeres hervían de celos al ver como Ranma cargaba a Akane, Ryoga volvió a sumergirse en la depresión y Mousse felicitaba internamente a Saotome por finalmente darle su lugar a la bella joven Tendo.

* * *

-¡Nooo mi bebé! ¡Está herida! ¡Su prometido no supo cuidarla como corresponde!- El patriarca Tendo interpretó su habitual ataque de llanto al ver como su hija menor ingresaba a su casa en brazos de su según él _desconsiderado prometido_.

-Estoy bien papá, no es nada grave solo heridas superficiales- intentaba tranquilizarlo Akane todavía entre los brazos del ojiazul.

-¡Noooo mi niña está muy herida! ¡Saotome su hijo no cuidó a mi bebé!-

-Vaya par de tórtolos al parecer ustedes nunca tendrán una escapada romántica sin accidentes…Llamaré a Tofú para evitar que a papá le dé un ataque de histeria- La castaña se retiró para realizar la llamada y a la vez para recabar noticias de los informantes que tenía desplegados por la ciudad.

-¡Mis niños ¿Están bien?!- La señora Saotome los examinaba para conocer su real estado.

-Estamos bien mamá, Akane tiene un par de heridas por eso preferí traerla en brazos, pero nada serio. De igual forma es bueno que Tofú la revise-

-En serio tía estoy bien, no es necesario que el doctor venga a la casa…solo necesito un baño para estar como nueva- brindó su mejor sonrisa para convencer a la familia.

-Nada de eso hermanita, el doctor es necesario. Yo te ayudaré a tomar un baño mientras llega…Ranma puedes llevarla por favor- le preguntó la angelical Kasumi

-Claro no hay problema-

-Yo me encargaré de la cena querida, tu cuida a tu hermana- Nodoka emprendió rumbo a la cocina ya más relajada al saber que sus amados muchachos ya estaban en casa.

* * *

-En serio doctor, estoy bien, solo son rasguños y moretones…nada que no se curen en unos días-

-Sin embargo tengo que revisarte, tú padre y Ranma no me perdonarían si no atiendo tus lesiones pequeña Akane- Con su tranquilidad de siempre curó las heridas visibles de sus brazos, solo necesitaron un poco de alcohol y vendaje- Necesito inspeccionar si tienes más lesiones en tu estómago y espalda, ¿puedes levantar un poco tu blusa?.

-No… no es necesario…no se preocupe- No quería que el amable doctor viera las marcas provocadas por los íntimos encuentros con su prometido, imaginaba que ya deberían estar más oscuras y notorias. Por esa razón no permitió que su hermana mayor la bañara, solo la convenció para que la esperara pacientemente afuera con su ropa.

-Akane soy tu médico desde que eras una niña, no debes avergonzarte de nada-

-Yoooo…-Tofú levantó levemente la parte inferior de su blusa dejando expuesta su espalda, Akane solo esperó su reacción.

-Vaya en verdad el golpe que te diste debió haber sido fuerte, tienes muchos moretones en la espalda…pero aparte de eso no son de gravedad, te aplicaré una pomada y con esto te sen…-No terminó su frase al percatarse de una singulares marcas en la cintura y cadera de la joven, que se asimilaban a dedos de una persona, producto de un fuerte agarre. Tantos años ejerciendo la medicina que el doctor supo de inmediato a que se debían.

-Akane…¿alguien te forzó?- Sostuvo la mirada en la muchacha para luego indicarle las marcas en su cuerpo.

La muchacha adquirió un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas- No sé a qué se refiere doctor-

-Akane…no me mientas…sabes que es grave si algo así te ocurrió-

-Créame no me ha pasado nada malo. Se lo aseguro-

-Pero alguien debió haberte sujetado fuertemente de la cadera y la cintura, alguien…

-Fue con mi consentimiento- dijo muy apenada la peliazul.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes no diré nada, soy tu amigo y doctor particular confía en mí- Tofú no continúo indagando más en el tema, él entendió a la perfección lo ocurrido, por el intenso sonrojo de la menor de los Tendo concluyó que ella mantuvo algún tipo de intimidad con Ranma, él sabía que Akane lo quería y que solo aceptaría al menor de los Saotome. Además conociendo a esa singular pareja sabía que entre ellos había respeto y amor.

Prosiguió aplicando una aromática crema en la espalda de la joven, cuando intempestivamente entró Nabiki a la habitación.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir, pero el exagerado de tu prometido prácticamente me obligó a entrar. No está tranquilo porque estás a solas con un hombre en tu habitación, en verdad hermanita mi cuñadito es extremadamente celoso, que llega a ser obsesivo, incluso desconfía de Tofú contigo a solas- La castaña tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio para seguir con su relato, ella fue la única opción que Ranma encontró para enviarla a la recámara de su prometida, ya que su madre estaba preparando la cena, y Kasumi quedaba descartada para no perturbar al galeno.

-No es nada personal Tofú, tú sabes que Ranma es paranoico con ciertas cosas, además que está con un pésimo humor al enterarse de cierta visita-.

-No te preocupes Nabiki, no me ofendo en lo más mínimo, conozco a Ranma- El doctor sonrió divertido.

-¿Quién vino de visita Nabiki?- preguntó con curiosidad la peliazul.

-Te cobro 1.000 yens por la información- Al ver que su hermana rodaba los ojos ante la oferta, decidió de igual forma revelar lo acontecido- Bueno, no te molestes, solo era una pequeña broma…Hoy en la mañana recibiste una particular visita-

-¿Alguien vino a verme? No me imagino quien sería-

-Te doy unas pistas, es un hombre bastante atractivo, alto pero no alcanza el tamaño de Ranma. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Además es muy simpático, y tú le interesas-

-No conozco a nadie de esas características-

-Claro que lo conoces, es Tashi Aisawa mi compañero de la facultad. Te lo presenté en la discoteca, es quien tu prometido ahuyentaba a cada avance.

Akane recordó al muchacho, ese día le pareció muy alegre y simpático, pero lamentablemente esa noche Ranma evitaba que alguien se acercara a ella.

-Quería conversar contigo, incluso te trajo un lindo ramo de flores que están decorando la sala. Le conté a mi cuñadito sobre su visita y el regalo que te trajo, el pobre despotricó y echaba humo por las orejas, definitivamente está celoso. ¿Verdad Tofú?-

-Eso es común en Ranma- aportó el galeno.

-Sí, es como si marcara su territorio. Vas a tener que domesticarlo más hermanita…Por cierto ¿cómo están tus lesiones?- intentó indagar la astuta muchacha, para saber si vislumbraba algún antecedente importante que asegurara futuros ingresos.

-No nada de cuidado- Intentó responder de la forma más tranquila que pudo, lo único que faltaba ahora sufrir el acoso con un sinfín de preguntas.

-Akane está en perfecto estado, no necesita reposo y puede ir mañana a la escuela sin problemas. Solo le recetaré unos antiinflamatorios, que pueden darme un poco de sueño esta noche-

La peliazul agradeció con una sincera sonrisa la intervención del médico familiar, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con su interesada hermana.

-Al parecer tus pequeñas vacaciones terminaron Akane, por cierto no te olvides que tenemos algo pendiente entre nosotras-

* * *

La cena trascurrió sin mayores contratiempos, solo estaba ausente la menor de la familia, los medicamentos que le suministró Tofú le causaron somnolencia y ya se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo en su habitación.

Por su parte Ranma estaba de mal humor, con solo ver las flores que estaban en un jarrón en la sala lo enfurecía. Al parecer sus problemas continuarían, no se esperaba la visita de ese tal Tashi-_"Maldito imbécil como osa venir a ver a Akane, acaso no fui claro con él ese día en la discoteca, no entendió que mi marimacho no está sola…Lo más seguro que solo quiera divertirse con ella, esos universitarios son unos aprovechados…Por su propia seguridad espero que no vuelva a aparecer, o lo moleré a golpes, no me importa que sea mayor. Po suerte mi madre le dijo que Akane estaba comprometida, espero que con eso no siga insistiendo…En verdad es muy mayor, 25 años, e interesado en alguien tan pequeña, es un pervertido…No dejaré que se acerque a mi mujer"_

-El doctor dijo que Akane está bien, que no necesita mayores cuidados ¿Irá a la escuela mañana verdad?- preguntó la mayor de los Tendo.

-Sí Kasumi, tanto Ranma como Akane deben ir a la escuela, están en los últimos meses antes de terminar la preparatoria, no pueden perder clases- Aseguró la matriarca Saotome.

-¿Pero están seguras que mi niña está bien? No quiero arriesgarme que nada malo le pase, ¡Ranma como su prometido y futuro heredero del dojo es tu deber protegerla!.

-Lo sé tío Soun, no se preocupe todo estará bien-

-Como todo quedó claro, terminemos la cena y los más jóvenes deben irse a descansar mañana será un día de estudio- Nodoka instó a la familia a recuperar la normalidad luego de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

* * *

Tener toda una mañana de clases fue agotador, aunque su cuerpo reaccionó muy bien a los medicamentos que Tofú le recetó, y no sentía mayor dolor, el regreso al mundo real la ahogó. En la mañana como siempre llegó corriendo a la escuela, junto a un Ranma que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente no se dio la oportunidad de entablar una conversación, tenían tantos temas pendientes que no sabía por cual comenzar. Luego su clase de matemática e historia la dejaron agotada, por su parte su prometido durmió toda la mañana sobre su pupitre, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Ahora se encontraba sentada cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a sus amigas para almorzar. Levantó su visión para observar su entorno y le extraño que muchos alumnos la miraran atentamente, más de un grupo pasó cerca de ella murmurando. Pero decidió no preocuparse, al fin de cuentas su vida nunca era normal.

Vió como Sayuri y Yuka se acercaban con una cara de preocupación, aunque sintió una extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal, decidió descartarla. Sus amigas tomaron asiento junto a ella.

-Akane lo sentimos por la demora, nos retrasamos en el pasillo- Le dijo Yuka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se preocupen, hace pocos minutos que llegue. ¿Almorcemos tengo mucha hambre?- Comenzó a abrir su almuerzo y a comer lentamente, pero le extraño que sus compañeras no probaran bocado.

-Ehhh…¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntó la peliazul.

-No..no nada, nada que preocuparse- contestó Yuka.

-Al diablo…somos tus amigas es nuestro deber decírtelo para que sepas a que enfrentarte- Sayuri estaba decidida a poner sobre aviso a su incondicional amiga- Al rumores…serios y feos rumores sobre ti Akane…sobre ti y Ranma-

La joven Tendo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda- ¿Qué rumores exactamente?-

-Bueno…dicen que tú…tú…te acostaste con Ranma…que eres…eres… una cualquiera…y por eso Ranma no formaliza su relación contigo…- Soltó de golpe Sayuri, esperando la reacción de la peliazul.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

**Bueno, después de varios días por fin pude actualizar. Espero que les guste esta capítulo, ahora veremos a la parejita desenvolverse en su ambiente natural, y la próxima entrega la temperatura sube…¿Quién habrá dicho ese rumor?.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo aunque cuente con poco tiempo. Espero alcanzar los 100 reviews ¿Se podrá? Solo faltan 10 reviews….agradecida con todos quien leen y comentan, y también de las lectoras fantasmas…**

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

**Alisson**


	13. Maldito día

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Maldito día**

La joven Tendo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda- ¿Qué rumores exactamente?-

-Bueno…dicen que tú…tú…te acostaste con Ranma…que eres…eres… una cualquiera…y por eso Ranma no formaliza su relación contigo…- Soltó de golpe Sayuri, esperando la reacción de la peliazul.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba considerablemente, el aire no entraba con normalidad a sus pulmones y una sensación de angustia la inundó. Sus amigas al percatarse de cómo palideció y que estaba sufriendo pequeños temblores intentaron tranquilizarla.

-Akane, Akane…mírame, no es tan grave…es solo un rumor que se propagó en la escuela- Decía lentamente Yuka.

-Akane respira, vamos nos estás asustando- Sayuri sin ser muy delicada zarandeó a la peliazul para que volviera a la normalidad.

Ante el repentino y brusco movimiento la joven Tendo reaccionó, fue consciente de su entorno y que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico –_"Debo calmarme…no puedo permitir que esta situación me supere, no soy una cobarde que no puede enfrentar simples habladurías…Tengo que concentrarme en respirar profundamente…como artista marcial debo dominar mi cuerpo…inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala….No puedo permitir que estas emociones me superen"._

Sus amigas al ver que la respiración de Akane se restablecía y que recuperaba su color habitual luego de unos minutos se relajaron. Una peliazul muchísimo más dueña de sí las enfrentó para conocer toda la verdad.

-No sé preocupen…ya estoy mejor…solo me impresioné por el rumor…jamás me esperé algo así, sé que mi vida no es muy normal y ustedes saben que he pasado por cosas inverosímiles, pero nunca imaginé que me tendría que enfrentar a algo de esta magnitud. Lo siento chicas por angustiarlas- Le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para asegurar que todo estaba bien- Ahora necesito que me relaten todo lo que escucharon…hasta el mínimo detalle. Para mí…es serio que hablen...yo…yo-

-No te preocupes te entendemos Akane, a nadie le gusta que pongan en duda su honor. Pero tú sabes que en esta escuela todos son unos chismosos y se creen los rumores. Nosotras te conocemos y sabemos que nunca te deshonrarías acostándote con Ranma antes de su matrimonio, porque él tiene un sinfín de prometidas y admiradoras, y es mejor que te asegures de tener el anillo en el dedo antes de dar ese gran paso, porque quizás luego se arrepienta…Eso es lo malo de tener un prometido tan guapo y solicitado, tienes demasiada competencia, y ahora que estamos en el último año de preparatoria todas las chicas de cursos menores se han decidido a declarársele. Te admiro en verdad…ver a tanta mujer querer arrebatarte a tu futuro esposo y sin embargo mantienes la tranquilidad, yo en tu lugar tendría un ataque de nervios, al fin y al cabo confiar en un hombre es muy riesgoso, ellos son muy básicos, se van a todo lo que se contonea y que rellene un sujetador…Por cierto les conté la historia de mi prima ¿verdad? que el tipo solo quería…-

-¡Basta Sayuri! Akane no te preguntó tu opinión sobre Ranma y ya nos sabemos la historia de tu prima, no tardaste nada en contárnosla- replicó Yuka.

-¡Oye, era solo un simple comentario! Sé perfectamente que Akane es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no tiene que confiar en los hombres, son todos unos pervertidos- Reafirmó su opinión cruzándose de brazos.

Para Akane el extenso monólogo de su amiga fue como un balde de agua fría, Sayuri siempre era un poco deslenguada, pero había dado en el blanco. Cuantas veces su hermana mayor, que muchas veces actuó como una verdadera madre, le aconsejaba que para una mujer era sumamente importante cuidar su honor y el de su familia. Que no era correcto entregarse a un hombre antes del matrimonio, al hombre se le permitía tener sus desliz pero a una dama no. Aunque para ella eso era reflejo de una sociedad machista y donde a la mujer no se le trataba con igualdad, las costumbres eran así. Y ahora su honor está en entredicho, solo porque amaba con locura a su bobo prometido, y decidió ser su mujer a pesar de las consecuencias

_-"Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros…Sabía que nuestra burbuja no resistiría a esta ciudad…te lo dije Ranma"-_ Después de emitir un sonoro suspiro, se concentró en sus amigas que seguían discutiendo.

-¡Chicas! Por favor cuéntenme los rumores-

-Yo lo haré, Sayuri se exalta mucho. Cuando salimos del salón escuchamos como un grupo de muchachas comentaban que tú sedujiste a Ranma para que se acostara contigo. Luego camino a la cafetería algunos chicos del equipo de béisbol decían que habían escuchado que tú frecuentabas antros de universitarios, y que salías con hombres mayores. Que tú imagen de ángel los conquistaba enseguida- La peliazul no podía concebir como alguien o más de una persona, no podía descartar nada en ese momento, pudiese inventar algo tan vil sin importar lo que causaría.

-Pero eso no es todo- Interrumpió Sayuri

-Si no me presiones, le iba a contar el resto…Cuando estábamos en la fila de la cafetería, esperando que nos atendieran, un grupo de admiradoras de Ranma conversaban sobre ti…decían que tú te veías tan inocente pero que en verdad eras …eras una…una cualquiera… que Ranma había caído en tus redes y se había acostado contigo, pero que descubrió que no eras virgen, por eso no se ha casado contigo en todo este tiempo… Akane no le des mayor importancia, esas chicas son unas descerebradas-

La peliazul intentaba contener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos, pero lamentablemente no consiguió su cometido. Se sentía humillada, como podían hablar de ella así personas que ni la conocían, como podían ser tan crueles con sus dichos. Necesitaba solucionar la situación de inmediato, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos Akane no llores, deberías desafiar a todos los que hablan mal de ti. ¡Sí, eso es amenaza con golpear a toda la escuela si no detienen esos rumores!- Aportó Sayuri emocionada, ya que creía haber encontrado la solución para que su amiga se desquitara.

Pero la peliazul la ignoro olímpicamente- ¿Saben quién comenzó el rumor?-

-No, no lo sabemos- Respondieron ambas-

_-"Quien lo hizo sabía el daño que causaría, hay muchas cosas que no encajan, porque mencionan que salgo con universitarios. La única vez que estuve con gente de ese ambiente fue con Nabiki…¿Nabiki?...No, no puede ser…Es ambiciosa y haría casi cualquier cosa por dinero, pero es mi hermana…No ella no inventaría algo así, nunca me traicionaría de esa manera….Fue alguien que quiere lastimarme de la peor forma, dañando mi honor y el de mi familia…¿Ukyo?...Ella me advirtió la noche antes de regresar a Nerima…más bien fue una amenaza, por lo menos esa fue la sensación que me dio…Pero estoy segura que si la encaro lo negará, mostrará su mejor cara de inocente…¡Maldición! No sé qué hacer…necesito hablar con Ranma…lo necesito"-_

-Gracias chicas por ser sinceras conmigo, se los agradezco. Tengo que buscar a Ranma para intentar aclarar este mal entendido- Sin esperar respuesta recogió su almuerzo y emprendió el camino hacia el edificio de la escuela. A su paso varias cabezas se volteaban a mirarla descaradamente y los murmullos no se detuvieron.

-Es injusto que algo así le ocurra a Akane, ella es una buena persona- Decía apenada Yuka.

-Lo sé, todos son una banda de envidiosos-Dijo Sayuri.

* * *

-¿Ahora que estamos solos nos contarás si los rumores son ciertos?- Preguntó con picardía Hiroshi.

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?- Respondió el joven Saotome luego de tragar una enorme porción de arroz.

-Te dije que Ranma se haría el desentendido, vamos Casanova, cuéntanos algo. Apiádate de nosotros pobres mortales que no hemos tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo…Vamos no pedimos tanto detalle, no mejor cuéntanos todo…¿El resto de su cuerpo es tan precioso como su rostro?- Daisuke comenzó a babear por la imagen mental que tenía.

-¿Qué disparates dicen? ¿El cuerpo de quién?- Para el ojiazul sus amigos cada día estaban más dementes, no entendía a lo que se referían. Además no estaba enterado de los "rumores", para ser sincero su día en la escuela no había sido muy productivo, ya que se pasó ambas clases de la mañana durmiendo cómodamente en su pupitre. Necesitaba recuperar las energías gastadas en los últimos días.

-Vamos no seas malvado, somos tus amigos confía en nosotros no sé lo diremos a nadie. ¿Es una fierecilla verdad?- Interrogó Hiroshi.

Antes que el artista marcial preguntara a quién se refería un grito lo distrajo.

-¡Ranma Saotome pagarás caro por deshonrar a mi amada Akane Tendo! ¡No creo en las blasfemias que se comentan! - Como siempre el joven Kuno con su característica espada en mano corría hacia el ojiazul dispuesto a derrotarlo.

-¿Ahora qué quiere este imbécil? ¿Y por qué esta aquí? ¡Ya no es alumno de esta escuela!. ¡Ni siquiera puedo comer en paz!- Con su habitual despreocupación ante su insistente rival Ranma se preparó para enviarlo a volar por los cielos de Nerima, pero un típico bomborín se estrelló contra la cabeza del kendonista, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Tu callar chico de la espada, mi Airen fue víctima de chica violenta!- Shampoo entró en escena y el chico de la trenza se tensó de inmediato, no tenía la paciencia de lidiar con la molesta china, ya suficiente fue verla el día de ayer mientras retornaban al dojo.

-¡Airen, Shampoo venir a vengar tu honor!-

- Ya te dije Shampoo que te mantuvieras alejada de mi…¿A qué te refieres con mi honor?-

-Chica violenta te embrujó ¿verdad?, debió usar alguna poción, eso explicar todo…Shampoo no estar molesta contigo, si no con ella. Yo te haré olvidar esa experiencia, Shampoo saber cómo complacer a un hombre- Comenzó a acercarse al muchacho contoneando sus caderas para llamar su atención.

_- _Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi Ran-chan, él no sucumbirá a una mujer como tú- Ukyo rápidamente llegó al lugar para evitar que la odiosa chinita intentara seducir a su amor.

-No interferir, tú no eres suficientemente mujer para competir con Shampoo-

-Quién te crees que eres china barata- Contratacó la chica de las espátulas.

Por su parte Ranma era un simple espectador, no entendía cual era el motivo de la discusión esta vez. Pero en realidad no tenía mucha importancia para él, finalmente muchas de las peleas con sus amigos/rivales no tenían el más mínimo sentido. Cuando vio a ambas mujeres dispuestas a solucionar sus problemas con una batalla, decidió intervenir.

-En verdad no sé lo que pasa aquí, pero ya dejen de pelear. No estoy de humor para soportar sus típicas rivalidades- Dijo rotundo el muchacho.

-Airen Shampoo amarte y demostrar que ser la mujer ideal para ti-

-Yo seré su futura esposa, soy la más adecuada para esa responsabilidad-

-¡Chicas ya es suficiente!- El joven fue ignorado completamente por ambas mujeres.

-¡No entrometer, tú ni siquiera vestir como mujer, no eres femenina y seductora como Shampoo!-

-¡Yo no soy una ofrecida como tú!-

El chico de la trenza decidió dejarlas discutir, no quería tener más problemas. Caminó hacia sus amigos para continuar con su comida, pero no logró dar más de diez pasos cuando su instinto de artista marcial lo alertó del peligro. Volteó y vió a ambas mujeres correr hacia él, su piel se crispó sabía que algo malo pasaría.

-¡Airen esperar!-

-¡Ran-chan, espérame!-

-Maldición ¡Déjenme en paz, no las quiero cerca!- Para evitar cualquier mal entendido, decidió huir de sus supuestas prometidas, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que Akane lo sorprendiera con Ukyo o Shampoo pegadas a él, como solía suceder cada vez que peleaban por su atención.

Así se ve a un apuesto muchacho escapar de dos hermosas mujeres, perdiéndose en la distancia.

-Que afortunado que es Ranma, tener a tanta belleza tras él. Me encantaría estar en su lugar- Decía soñadoramente Daisuke.

-Lo malo es que no nos confirmó los rumores…Yo en su posición no podría tener las manos apartadas de Akane, es mucha tentación- Hiroshi elevó sus cejas para acompañar a sus atrevidas palabras.

-Mira hablando de tu diosa, ahí viene Akane debe estar buscando a Ranma-

-Hola muchachos, me alegra verlos. ¿Saben dónde está Ranma?- Preguntó la peliazul lo más calmada ante su actual situación, había recorrido gran parte de la escuela y el patio para localizar a su prometido, y en cada lugar era presa de miradas descaradas de los hombres y murmullos de las muchachas.

-Linda Akane que gusto verte. Lamentablemente Ranma acaba de irse con Ukyo y Shampoo y no sabemos donde fueron-Dijo Daisuke coquetamente.

No sé esperaba algo así, ¿Ranma con sus prometidas?. Su cerebro se negaba a asociarlo, no quería pensar mal de él, pero internamente sabía que el muchacho tenía más opciones, y para su baja autoestima esas mujeres eran mucho más bellas y capaces como esposas. Las palabras dichas por su amiga Sayuri retumbaban en su cabeza _"al fin y al cabo confiar en un hombre es muy riesgoso, ellos son muy básicos, se van a todo lo que se contonea y que rellene un sujetador"_. No quería sacar falsas conclusiones pero se sentía muy agobiada.

Sin despedirse de los amigos de Ranma se dirigió hacia su salón, pero en el edificio fue víctima de miradas inquisidoras, no podía pensar con claridad, la situación la superaba. Repentinamente unas náuseas la aquejaron, por acto reflejo corrió al baño donde expulsó todo lo consumido durante el día. Se sentía mareada y las piernas le temblaban, por suerte el baño estaba vacío no deseaba tener público en esos momentos. Luego de asegurarse que su estómago no le volviese a fallar se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo, la imagen reflejaba a una muchacha extremadamente pálida y abatida. No se sentía para nada bien, necesitaba llegar a la enfermería. Salió del baño pero su cuerpo estaba débil, dio un par de pasos y su visión se nubló, poco a poco las oscuridad la envolvió mientras escuchaba gritos a su alrededor.

* * *

Sabía que no estaba sola, sentía la presencia de más personas en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo recordaba, sentía sus párpados pesados, no quería abrir los ojos. Prefirió poner atención a las voces que escuchaba.

-Su presión está un poco baja y su temperatura es inferior a lo normal. Pero no demuestra ningún síntoma alarmante. Lo más probable es que no se haya alimentado correctamente, ustedes las jóvenes siempre se obsesionan con el cuerpo. Pero estén tranquilas la señorita Tendo se recuperará, lo más probable es que sufriera una descompensación. Cuando se despierte la enviaré a casa. Es mejor que descanse y que no asista al resto de las clases, le daré licencia por toda la semana.

-Gracias es muy amable-

-Nosotras la cuidaremos hasta que despierte-

-Está bien me encargaré del papeleo correspondiente-

Sintió unos pasos y como una puerta se cerraba. En la conversación fue capaz de distinguir las voces de sus amigas, Sayuri y Yuka, la tercera voz era desconocida.

-Pobre Akane, creo que fue mucha presión para ella- Yuka se acercó para acariciar su mano derecha.

-No te preocupes Akane tiene buena salud, se recuperará pronto. Lo peor que puede pasar es que los rumores se intensifiquen, muchos alumnos vieron como nuestra amiga se desmayaba, y no dudo que comenzarán a suponer que ocurrió.

-Pero la enfermera dijo que fue una descompensación-

-Claro pero nadie creerá eso, lo más probable es que piensen que se desmayó por otra causa-

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo cual?-

-Ahhhh Yuka eres muy ingenua, por los rumores pensarán que Akane puede estar embarazada-

-Por Kami, la gente no puede ser tan cruel-

-En estos momentos no me asombraría- Comentó la peliazul asustando a sus amigas que creían que continuaba inconsciente-

-¡Akane casi me sacas el corazón!- Gritó Sayuri.

-Lo siento chicas, no era mi intención alarmarlas. Pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Sayuri, quizás se propague ese rumor- Lo más angustiante para la muchacha es que no podía descartar esa probabilidad, Ranma y ella no tomaron las debidas precauciones para evitar un embarazo. Se negaba a creer que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

La joven Tendo se sentía derrotada, no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar lo vivido en ese maldito día. Necesitaba llegar a su hogar, allí se sentía segura y contenida. No deseaba seguir luchando por el momento, cuando algún hecho muy fuerte la golpeaba requería llorar por varias horas y eliminar toda la angustia y dolor, para luego resurgir con una nueva actitud para enfrentar los problemas. Sabía que tenía que realizar ese proceso y todo saldría bien, su cerebro se despejaría y podría pensar con claridad.

-¿Me puedo ir a casa verdad?-Preguntó la peliazul mientras se levantaba de la camilla

-Claro, la enfermera que te atendió te dará licencia médica-Respondió Yuka.

-Gracias por todo chicas, son grandes amigas-

* * *

Su colchón se hundió cerca de sus piernas, señal inequívoca que alguien se sentó en su cama. Había llegado hace una hora de la escuela, luego de convencer a la enfermera que podía caminar y no necesitaba que nadie la llevara a casa. En el dojo fue recibida por Kasumi y tía Nodoka con evidente preocupación, se alarmaron cuando supieron que tenía licencia por una descompensación. Inmediatamente la enviaron a su habitación a descansar y preferentemente que durmiera el resto de la tarde. Por eso le extrañó que alguien fuera a despertarla.

-Akane, vamos hermanita, necesitamos hablar- La reina de los negocios estaba en su recámara.

-Hola Nabiki- Dijo sin ánimos.

-Me contaron que estás enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-Creo que bien, solo fue una descompensación. Por lo menos eso dijo la enfermera-

-Pero eso fue por el cansancio del viaje…o fue por algo más, ¿Algo que pasó en la escuela por ejemplo?-Al parecer en el radar de Nabiki Tendo nada pasaba desapercibido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hermanita tú sabes que tengo informantes en toda la ciudad…Llegaron a mis oídos ciertos rumores, bastantes….-

- ¿Bastantes crueles?. Supongo que estás mejor informada que yo en estos momentos-

- Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién o quiénes fueron los autores?-

-Mmmm…en verdad no lo sé con certeza… pero sospecho de Ukyo-

-Sí es probable, debemos hacer una lista de los posibles culpables, y ver a quien le conviene que un rumor así se propague. Creo que está de más decir que yo no estoy involucrada en esta jugada ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé Nabiki, aunque eres muy ambiciosa y sé que harías bastantes cosas para conseguir dinero, eres mi hermana y estoy segura que nunca me traicionarías y dañarías así.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Porque jamás te lastimaría…Y no te preocupes encontraré al culpable y nos encargaremos de él o ella, no permitiré que nadie cuestione la integridad de mi familia…Además esto se convirtió en algo personal-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- La peliazul se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama para prestar mayor atención a su hermana.

-No quiero que te preocupes más, pero…alguien robó la cinta de video que grabé en la discoteca, alguien entró a mi habitación. Anoche cuando fui a dormir noté cierto desorden en mi recámara, un par de libros en el suelo y una ropa sin guardar. No le di mayor importancia porque pensé que Kasumi había entrado e intentaba ordenar. Además que tenía bastante sueño como para pensar con claridad…Pero hoy cuando escuché los rumores, y que mencionaban que salías con universitarios encaje las piezas, y acabo de revisar mi habitación y no encuentro el video, soy muy cuidadosa con todo mi material y no estaba donde lo dejé- La molestia de la castaña era evidente, saber que alguien vulneró la seguridad de su habitación la alteraba, y se sentía insultada por ser burlada de esa manera.

-¿Pero en el video solo grabaste el…el …baile con Ranma?- Sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso sonrojo al recordar la situación.

-No solo eso, también grabé a mis amigos, y cuando estábamos en la mesa tomando unos tragos. Para quién lo robó era fácil asociar que el lugar lo frecuentan jóvenes universitarios…Así que la persona que intenta dañar tu nombre, debe tener el video en sus manos…-

-No entiendo…¿por qué quieren perjudicarme?-

- Esa respuesta es muy sencilla hermanita- La mediana de los Tendo comenzó a caminar en la habitación para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- Eres una potencial amenaza, a mi criterio eres la única y real amenaza para las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma, solo piénsalo un poco…Vives bajo el mismo techo que él, la mayor parte del día están juntos…Has estado a minutos de casarte con él, tienes la simpatía de tía Nodoka-

-Tía Nodoka es amable con todos Nabiki- refutó la peliazul.

-En verdad Akane a veces eres muy despistada, tía Nodoka te adora, para nadie pasa desapercibido que ella te prefiere como nuera. Y créeme la opinión de la futura suegra es sumamente importante y mi cuñadito lo sabe…Además sumemos los hechos de los últimos días, Ranma y tú solos en un supuesto viaje de entrenamiento ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Ya te dije que solo fuimos a entrenar! ¡No insistas con el tema!-

-No lo dudo entrenaron varias partes del cuerpo- Murmuró la mediana de los Tendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó inquisidora.

-Nada…Como te iba diciendo su viaje debió aumentar los celos de las demás, por eso mismo fueron a buscarlos. Y si quien robó el video lo revisó se habrá percatado que ustedes se comían a besos, no fueron muy recatados- Comentó pícaramente la muchacha.

-Basta no quiero recordar eso…Pero lo que dices tiene sentido…ahora debo intentar descubrir quién es la culpable de propagar el rumor-

-Yo me encargaré de eso, en parte es mi responsabilidad por ofrecer el video al mejor postor. Así que no quiero que te preocupes más del asunto. Ya has tenido suficiente con el tema…Solo debes mantenerte firme hasta que logremos acallar el rumor. Por cierto ¿Ranma está enterado de todo esto?-

-En realidad no lo sé, no pude hablar con él en la escuela- La tristeza nuevamente se hizo presente al recordar las palabras de sus amigas y que su prometido había sido visto con sus otras prometidas-

-Mmmm no me extrañaría que no supiera nada…A veces me dan ganas de abofetearlo para que reaccione…Pero no quiero que estés deprimida así que ponte guapa que tienes visita-

-¿Visita?- Preguntó confusa la artista marcial.

-Claro boba, porque crees que llegué temprano a casa. Tashi me trajo en su auto, y está en la sala ansiando verte…No seas mal educada y levántate debes atender a tu invitado- Aunque estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su querida hermana, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para fastidiar a su cuñadito por la presencia de un nuevo pretendiente.

- ¡No estoy de ánimos!-

-Vamos por lo menos agradécele por las flores que te trajo ayer. Es bueno que hagas nuevos amigos, quizás así mejora tu día-

-Está bien, pero dudo que este maldito día pueda mejorar-

* * *

_-"Esas cosas solo le pasaban a él, tenía muy mala suerte. Pasó varias horas intentando perder de vista a Shampoo y Ukyo, pero como nunca ese día estaban más insistentes. Deseaban que él eligiera a la más bonita, femenina, mejor cocinera, ama de casa y un sin fin de estupideces, para que según ellas escogiera a la mejor esposa. En verdad que son fastidiosas, tanto les cuesta entender que no estoy interesado en ellas…Sé perfectamente que ambas son lindas, no estoy ciego me percato de ello, pero no me atraen. También soy testigo de lo buenas cocineras y amas de casa que serían, pero a mí eso no me basta…A decir verdad nada de esas cualidades realmente me importan…Al final unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una cabellera negra-azulada me tiene cautivado hace varios años. Pero ellas no comprenden que mi elección ya está hecha, bueno sé que no lo he comunicado oficialmente, pero mi comportamiento lo demuestra ¿o no?...Y para complicar las cosas cuando logro llegar a la escuela, las clases ya estaban finalizando, no es que me arrepienta de perder las materias, pero al volver tan tarde no me había enterado que Akane fue enviada a casa por una descompensación, por lo menos eso me dijeron sus amigas, después de fulminarme con la mirada, ¡mujeres quién las entiende!...Por eso en estos momentos vuelvo solo y a toda prisa para verificar el estado de salud de mi marimacho…Tenemos tanto que hablar preciosa"-_

El muchacho estaba próximo a las puertas del dojo cuando se percata que la mediana de los Tendo está en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, y para él eso solo significaba problemas.

-Hola cuñadito ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿La escuela? ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó amablemente la castaña.

-Todo bien Nabiki. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Yo estoy tomando aire…Papá y tío Genma salieron a visitar a un amigo creo, Kasumi y tía Nodoka fueron de compra para la cena y a mí me dejaron cuidando de Akane-

-¿Está bien? Supe que estuvo en la enfermería- El semblante del muchacho reflejó la preocupación, pero suponía que nada grave le pasaría a su prometida o si no Nabiki no estaría tan risueña.

-Sí está bien, no te preocupes. Justo ahora está atendiendo una visita, que amablemente vino a enterarse de su estado-

-¿Visita? ¿Con quién está Akane?- Algo intuía, sabía que la respuesta de la joven no le agradaría.

-Con Tashi Aisawa- respondió en completa calma

Para Ranma ese hecho lo enfureció, no solo por entender que ese tipo seguía insistiendo en aparecer en el dojo, sino también por ser consciente que su mujer estaba sola con él en la sala.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces tú afuera de la casa, siendo que estás a cargo de tú hermana?- No esperó su respuesta y se internó a paso decidido en búsqueda de la peliazul.

-¡Solo les daba su espacio!- Gritaba tras de él Nabiki intentando alcanzarlo.

* * *

-No debiste molestarte en traerme otro regalo, las flores de ayer fueron más que suficiente- Hablaba Akane a un sonriente Tashi que estaba encantado con la jovencita frente a él. Cuando la vio bajar ataviada en unos sencillos pantalones y una blusa holgada pero sentadora, no pudo evitar quedar embobado con su hermosura. Esa belleza natural que muy pocas mujeres poseían, no necesitaba maquillaje alguno, esos ojos tan cautivadores, su rostro tallado a la perfección y ese cuerpecito suyo tan tentador lo enloquecía, realmente deseaba a la peliazul y lograría tenerla entre sus brazos… bajo su cuerpo…en su cama.

-No fue ninguna molestia, tu hermana me comentó que estabas delicada de salud, por eso decidí traerla a su casa enseguida para que estuviese tranquila. Y por experiencia personal sé que los chocolates le alegran el día a cualquiera, bueno en general cualquier dosis de azúcar, por eso te traje estos como regalo- Comentó muy seguro de sí el muchacho.

-Sí es verdad, adoro los chocolates…¿Así que te gustan las cosas dulces?-

-Me fascinan, soy un poco adicto a ellos, como de todo: pastelillos, bombones, distintos tipos de chocolate, alfajores, todo dulce…¿Quizás algún día pueda probar algo preparado por ti?-

-Ehhh…lo dudo, no soy buena cocinera…No tengo mucho talento para ello- Dijo con evidente desánimo al recordar sus infructuosos intentos por cocinar algo comestible, pero que todo terminaban en un rotundo fracaso.

Tashi se percató que había cometido un error en comentar aquello, así que intento mejorar la situación- Bueno entonces tendrás que acompañarme a una cafetería que conozco donde preparan los pasteles de chocolate más deliciosos de la ciudad, no puedes decirme que no, para nosotros lo amantes de lo dulce es un sacrilegio no ir-

La peliazul iba a agradecer la invitación pero justo en ese momento ingresó a la sala Ranma, en una posición claramente desafiante, en su cara se veía la evidente molestia ante la presencia del universitario, sus músculos estaban tensos como preparándose para la ¿batalla?...Desde cuando su prometido se comportaba de esa forma, tan dominante, como todo un depredador. Asemejaba a un macho alfa protegiendo su territorio. Pero la pregunta realmente importante es ¿qué territorio está marcando? ¿A ella?¿Estaba celoso?...Tenía un debate interno si sentirse alagada o molesta, por una parte el sentir que Ranma la reclamaba la ponía sumamente nerviosa…más bien encantada y quizás un poco excitada…no podía negar que de forma inconsciente adoraba los ataques posesivos de su caballo salvaje. Pero también la enfurecía que él no le diera libertad…En verdad ni ella misma se entendía.

-Lamentablemente Akane no podrá acompañarte, estamos comprometidos y no es correcto que salga con otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿Me explico mejor?- No desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños de su rival, y acentuó lo dicho sentándose muy próximo a su prometida.

-Sé que están comprometidos, justamente tú madre lo comentó el día de ayer. Mi invitación es como amigo, no intento causar desavenencias entre ustedes. Además discúlpame pero creo que Akane es quién debe contestar mi invitación, por lo que sé ella es capaz de formular sus propias respuestas- Y el infierno explotó.

-Te equivocas Aisawa, como prometido y futuro esposo puedo decidir por ella-

-Ella es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones-

-¡Es mi prometida!-

-No lo pongo en duda, pero todavía no están casados. ¡Puede hacer lo que ella decida!-

-¡¿Acaso lo que ella decida debe incluirte a ti?!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!, ¡Ella puede tener más opciones!-

-¡No hay más opciones en esto!- Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie abruptamente, con un desafío impreso en sus miradas.

-¡Eres un crío dominante!-

-¡Y tú muy viejo para ella!-

-¡Tengo 25 años, créeme que la edad no es un problema!-

-¡No permitiré que te aproveches de ella!-

-¡Tengo la experiencia a mi favor, puedo enseñarle muchas cosas!- Para el ojiazul no pasó desapercibido el doble sentido de esas palabras, y su mundo se volvió rojo. El instinto sobreprotector se activó, y sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó al muchacho acertando un fuerte derechazo en su mandíbula, y estaba dispuesto a más cuando el gritó de su tormento personal lo volvió a la realidad.

-¡Basta los dos!- Akane no sabía qué hacer cuando Ranma comenzó a dialogar/desafiar a Tashi apenas ingresó a la sala tenía la intención de detenerlo, sobre todo cuando el muy bobo decía que él podía decidir por ella _–"¿Desde cuándo soy una propiedad? ¿O una niña que no pueda pensar por sí misma?"-._ Tan concentrada estaba en su debate interno que no supo como el enfrentamiento verbal escaló llegando a los golpes, de lo único que se percató fue de que su invitado estaba en el suelo con el labio sangrando, y que su prometido no había terminado todavía. Así que gritó para detener ese desastre.

-¡Ya es suficiente!¡No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí!-Se paseaba por la sala con sus manos en las caderas, intentando mantener la tranquilidad, pero era una labor titánica- ¡He tenido un día horrible para tener que lidiar con esta pelea!¡Qué es absurda por lo demás!. ¡No quiero seguir aquí!- Corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, necesita su refugio.

Ambos jóvenes presenciaron como la causante de su rivalidad escapaba hacia el segundo piso dando un feroz portazo- En verdad que se excedieron, no era necesario que se comportaran como dos niños, o mejor dicho como hombres de las cavernas…Mejor voy a ver cómo está!- La mediana de los Tendo emprendió rumbo en busca de su hermana.

El ambiente en la sala caldeaba, el universitario se había recuperado del devastador golpe y miraba con desprecio al artista marcial.

-Es mejor que te vayas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos y obstaculizando el acceso hacia el segundo piso, por si el otro joven intentaba ir tras su prometida.

-Creo que es lo mejor, no quiero alterar más a Akane- Sabía que había perdido las riendas del juego, admitía esta derrota temporal.

-Así es, llévate tu regalo, ella no lo necesita- El desdén impregnó sus palabras.

-Es un obsequio para ella…Chocolates igual de dulces y sabrosos que ella- Le brindó una sonrisa jactanciosa mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta antes de marcharse.

-Interesante conclusión…pero eso tú no lo sabrás…en cambio yo te puedo asegurar que sus labios son lo más dulce que he probado- No pudo evitar enrostrarle el grado de pertenencia hacia su mujer.

-Eso lo veremos- Dio media vuelta para salir del dojo.

El ojiazul por fin pudo relajarse, emitió un sonoro suspiro liberando el aire contenido durante toda la escena. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en calmar a su fierecilla.

-¡Tashi espérame! ¡Voy contigo!- La reina de los negocios bajaba corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar a su compañero- Ranma, Akane no quiso hablar conmigo, así que es tu turno para solucionar las cosas. Nos vemos luego- Dijo todo su discurso sin detenerse, y no le preocupo mirar atrás para verificar que su cuñadito hiciera lo que le indicó.

_-"Espero que esos dos logren conversar, aprovecharé que Tashi me lleve, necesito buscar más antecedentes de quien me robó el video. Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a presenciar la batalla entre mi hermanita y su prometido…Bueno existen dos alternativas…o derriban la casa por su discusión…o la derriban por la pasión"._

* * *

-¡Vamos Akane abre la puerta! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!- Estaba hace varios minutos golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo entrar.

-¡Ya te dije que te fueras! ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo!- La joven respondía a gritos desde su cama.

-¡No me importa si no quieres! ¡Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en la sala!-

-¡¿Para qué? Sí ya sé que te comportaste como un imbécil!-

-¡Solo te defendía mal agradecida! ¡Abre la puerta o la echaré abajo!-

-¡Puedo defenderme sola! ¡Tú atacaste a Tashi!-

-¡Ese maldito se lo buscó! ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!-

-¡Defiendo a quien yo quiero!-

-¡Akane abre la puerta!¡Ahora!-

-¡Nooooo!-

-¡Última advertencia abre ahora!- La peliazul decidió salvar su puerta del evidente descontrol del artista marcial.

-¡Ya abrí ¿conforme?!- El muchacho no dudó en entrar y cerrar la puerta en forma brusca, su paciencia estaba al límite. Solo pensar en ese tal Aisawa lo enfurecía, y lamentablemente descargaba todo su descontento con su tormento personal. Pero su molestia había mutado a algo más…a unas ansias incontrolables de tomar posesión de lo que según él es su derecho…No supo como su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, y estampó sus labios en los de su marimacho. Fue un ataque intempestivo, violento, apasionado y sin moderación. La acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo, reduciendo la distancia al mínimo.

Akane no comprendía de cómo estar discutiendo hace solo unos segundos atrás, ahora se encontraba respondiendo gustosa a ese beso que la consumía. Acaso el amor era tan impredecible, ¿un momento de furia se transformaba en un momento de pasión y amor?. Sintió como su prometido la elevaba del piso afirmando su trasero, ella no dudó en enredar sus piernas en sus caderas para acercarlo más. Apenas separaban sus bocas para inhalar un poco de aire, para luego volver a la sesión de intensos besos, donde sus lenguas participaban al compás de las demás caricias.

No razonaba, definitivamente solo requería sentir, oler, lamer, besar…No deseaba nada más en ese momento que tocar a su Akane, su estado de excitación era evidente, sus pantalones apretaban queriendo liberar su erección. Sabía que no podía esperar más, los condujo hacia la cama, liberó a la peliazul y comenzó a retirarle sus ropas. Las ansias eran mutuas, él también fue despojado de su camisa y contribuyó a quitarse los pantalones. De pie junto a la cama y ambos en ropa interior reanudaron los besos, sus manos no se detenían, recorrió la silueta de su diosa concentrándose en masajear su trasero respingón. No dejó de atender sus pechos, y sintió como sus pezones se contraían. No pidió permiso, solo retiró el sujetador, bajó su cabeza y tomó un pecho en su boca. Sabía a gloria…

Sin la protección de su ropa, y con únicamente sus pantaletas puestas, sentía que su piel quemaba. La lengua de Ranma en su pezón hacía maravillas, sus manos la tocaban por doquier. La nube de la pasión la envolvía, sus manos se perdieron en sus marcados pectorales, siguiendo cada señal de su entrenamiento. No pudo evitar acariciar su espalda, esos omóplatos eran tan anchos. Percibió como las grandes manos de su prometido asían su cintura y la volteaban, para no perder el equilibrio se sujetó del mueble más cercano que era su escritorio. En esa nueva posición sentía con claridad el miembro del ojiazul presionar su espalda.

-Eres tan hermosa….hermosa y mía, solo mía- Esas palabras las pronunció con voz ronca y gutural. Besó el esbelto cuello de la muchacha, y le agradó la inmediata respuesta que obtuvo en ella, ya que se inclinó para que él tuviese más acceso, además de generar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. Sus manos abarcaron ambos pechos, meciéndolos, siguió sus instintos e inició una placentera fricción de su excitación sobre el trasero de ella.

-Ranma…mmmm…Ranma- La temperatura corporal aumentaba rápidamente.

-Solo yo…solo yo Akane…nadie más…te podrá tocar…me perteneces eres mía-

-Soy libre…no…no le pertenezco…aaaa nadie- Sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos de tanta presión que realizaba sobre el escritorio.

-No aguanto más…Akaneeee- Tomó a la joven en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, en un segundo se retiró los bóxer y bajó de un tirón las pantaletas de su marimacho. Cuando iba a penetrarla fue detenido.

-Condón…tienes que…- Con la respiración agitada intentaba recordarle a su prometido que debían cuidarse-

-No- Fue rotundo en su respuesta y actuar.

-¿Qué? Ranmaaa…-Sintió como entraba en ella sin importarle su advertencia, no la lastimó su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para recibirlo.

-No….eres mía…mía…-Las embestidas eran violentas, rápidas y profundas. Todas las ansias se tradujeron en una entrega distinta a las otras oportunidades, esta asimilaba un reclamo, asegurarse de su posesión. Ratificar que Akane le pertenecía.

-Ranma…yo- Fijó sus uñas en la espalda del ojiazul, para resistir de mejor manera el fuerte movimiento. Sabía que él estaba descontrolado, a pesar de eso no la lastimaba, estaba totalmente entregado al acto. Sentía besos en su cuello y rostro, sabía que la esencia de su prometido estaba ahí, solo que esta vez su lado más salvaje se había liberado. Y sinceramente le atraía.

-Akaneeee…- Después de dos estocadas más profundas no resistió y eyaculó dentro de ella. Justo en ese momento sintió como su mujer alcanzaba el clímax. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas e intensas. Levantó su vista para presenciar una imagen encantadora, su marimacho con los ojos cerrados muy sonrojaba y sus labios abiertos intentando atrapar el aire. No se resistió y la beso, pero este beso tuvo un matiz diferente a los compartidos hace instantes, fue calmado como acariciando los labios, no pedía nada solo era un gesto de entrega.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con dos perlas azuladas que le sonreían, el beso recibido fue muy tierno, carente de toda sensualidad solo una caricia. La nariz de su bobo personal rozaba la suya, para luego recorrer sus mejillas. Todavía lo sentía dentro de ella, y era bastante cómoda la sensación.

-No usaste condón- Le comentó, pero en ningún caso sonó incriminatorio.

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé…simplemente no lo sé- Salió de ella, pero no se alejó. En su lugar se recostó en la cama con parte de su cuerpo sobre Akane, hundió su rostro en la almohada intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta formulada_- "¿Por qué? Era consciente que debía usarlo, pero…no había perdido totalmente el control…sabía lo que hacía…yo sabía…yo quería…"._

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…Mil disculpas! He tardado un montón en actualizar, lo sé me siento culpable…Espero que me perdonen con este capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual…Como verán toda esta batahola de sucesos ocurrieron solo un día después de que la parejita regresó de su viaje...Al parecer ellos no descansan.**

**Estoy muy emocionada llegué a los 100 reviews ¿Eso merece una celebración o no? Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han incluido a esta historia en favorities y followers, las y los lectores fantasmas que no comentan pero sé que están por ahí. Pero no puedo dejar de hacer una mención especial a todas aquellas/os que han comentado en el transcurso de toda esta loca historia, me refiero a:**

**Lobo de Sombras**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**Pleasure Delayer**

**Paty akane**

**Gaiasole**

**Akai27**

**Mitzii**

**Kag-akane**

**Vanessamc**

**Rosemary_Alejandra**

**Vanessa**

**Kikko**

**Guest**

**Any-chan**

**Teddy**

**CHIQUI09**

**Barby**

**Yrim**

**Abi94**

**Naka09**

**Darcy129**

**DestinySaotomeTendo**

**Lenna**

**Akane 192530**

**HachikoLovePaclinne**

**Harmonystar**

**Susyakane**

**So0l-Chan**

**Lulupita**

**Alekia Saotome**

**Jhova-Chan**

**Amarilis666**

**Noriko**

**Chiquinquina**

**Ilovekia-chan**

**Espero haber escrito correctamente todos los nombres, y que nadie se me haya quedado fuera. Nos leemos pronto (en algún día de Junio 2013)**

**Besos enormes.**

**Alisson**


	14. Un rumor atrae a otro rumor

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con trauma emocional por no terminar la historia. Yo solo tomé prestado sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención.

-Los personajes hablan-

- "_los personales piensan"-_

**Un rumor atrae a otro rumor**

-No usaste condón- Le comentó, pero en ningún caso sonó incriminatorio.

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé…simplemente no lo sé- Salió de ella, pero no se alejó. En su lugar se recostó en la cama con parte de su cuerpo sobre Akane, hundió su rostro en la almohada intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta formulada_- "¿Por qué? Era consciente que debía usarlo, pero…no había perdido totalmente el control…sabía lo que hacía…yo sabía…yo quería…quería reclamarla…sin obstáculos…sin barreras...solo ella y yo…demostrarle que nos pertenecemos"-_

La peliazul observaba a Ranma quien tenía el rostro oculto en la almohada, la respuesta brindada por él no la comprendía. En verdad ni ella lograba entender porque había preguntado aquello. Simplemente sabía que existían muchos asuntos pendientes, y que no habían sido capaces de aclararlos.

-Me enteré que sufriste una descompensación en la escuela…¿Cómo te sientes?- Volteó su cara para mirar a su mujer, quien lo observaba un poco confusa ante el cambio de tema.

-Ehhh …Sí, no me sentí muy bien, por eso me enviaron a casa- Ranma le hablaba con suma naturalidad, como si el hecho de estar ambos desnudos sobre la cama fuese lo habitual. Era consciente que parte del cuerpo de su prometido descansaba sobre su pierna derecha, y que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Si te sentías mal por qué no me buscaste? Te habría llevado con Tofú-

-Te busqué, pero tú no estabas…al parecer tenías mejores cosas que hacer con Shampoo y Ukyo- No pudo evitar imprimir su molestia y celos ante su supuesta escapada con las prometidas bonitas.

-No tenía nada que hacer con ellas, solo las estaba evitando-

La menor de los Tendo solo lo miraba demostrándole su escepticismo al respecto, siempre utilizaba la misma excusa- Sí tú lo dices-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, justamente intentaba alejarlas de mí. Sabía que te molestaría que estuvieran acosándome- Se levantó, buscó sus bóxer y pantalones, sin mediar palabra se vistió a la brevedad, para sentarse nuevamente en la cama dándole la espalda a Akane y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Por su parte la peliazul se sintió cohibida por su desnudez, y cubrió todo su cuerpo con la manta, quedándose apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

-Tus amigos me dijeron que te fuiste con ellas- Intentó contraatacar la muchacha.

-Esos imbéciles…estaba escapando de ellas, no me fui con ellas. Ambas cosas son muy distintas-Después de respirar profundamente continuó con la conversación- ¿Por qué sufriste una descompensación?-

-No lo sé…Creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y me presioné…Tuve un día terrible…por eso te buscaba necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo…algo que se dice en la escuela…unos rumores - Se cubrió más con la manta para buscar un poco de protección.

Ranma se tensó _-"Rumores…¿serán a los que se referían Hiroshi y Daisuke?"-_ Giró para encarar a su marimacho, y se sorprendido con lo que vió. Akane, la fuerte y temperamental Akane mostraba un alto grado de vulnerabilidad, su postura era de alguien sumamente acongojada- ¿Qué rumores? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Era el momento de hablar, tenía toda su atención, no podía perder la oportunidad de definir ciertos temas- Mis amigas me contaron los rumores que circulan en la escuela…Hoy me sentía observada y que murmuraban tras mi espalda…y la razón es porque…porque se comenta…que nosotros nos acostamos- Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, no quería ver la reacción de su prometido.

El muchacho quedó estupefacto, no asimilaba lo escuchado. Si bien es cierto, es verdad que ya se habían acostado juntos, no lograba entender de cómo se enteraron en la escuela.

-Bueno…esa es la idea general…aparte de otras cosas que comentan- Dudaba en revelarle la totalidad de los rumores, porque ni ella sabía cómo enfrentarlos.

-¿Más cosas?¿Cómo qué?- Percibió un indicio de duda en su compañera, no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-No es fácil para mí relatarte esto…pero esto también te afectaría a ti… supongo…-Se armó de valor abrió sus ojos y enfrentó directamente a las perlas azuladas- Se comenta que yo frecuento sitios de universitarios…que salgo con hombres mayores…Que te seduje y logré que te acostarás conmigo…pero que tú…te percataste que no era virgen…y por eso no te casabas conmigo…porque yo…porque yo era una cualquiera- Expuso toda la información, esperaba algún comentario, pero nada ocurría. Los segundos pasaban Ranma la miraba, respirando lentamente, la joven se percató que los labios de él estaban apretados y que una gota de sangre comenzaba a aparecer. Y entonces lo supo…Su prometido ardía de furia, sus puños apretados en sus costados. Su cuerpo estaba en la habitación, pero su mente no estaba en ese lugar. No tenía más alternativa que esperar su reacción.

Ansiaba con todo su ser golpear algo, lo que fuera, en estos momentos todo serviría para su cometido. A su mente llegaron rostros de la escuela, compañeros de salón, del equipo de deportes, de algunas chicas que se confesaban como admiradoras. Todo el mundo había pasado a ser su enemigo, no le importaba que quizás algunos fueran inocentes, para él todos eran culpables de escuchar o difundir semejantes rumores. Detestaba a toda la maldita escuela, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir algo así de su prometida? ¿Cómo osaban a cuestionar su honor? ¿Por qué inventaban tantas mentiras?...Acaso no sabían que ella era lo más sagrado para él, que nadie en este mundo ni en ninguno otro debe intentar lastimarla así, con sucias y crueles palabras.

-Acabaré con ellos…con todos- Presuroso se puso en pie, recogió su camisa del suelo para cubrirse antes de salir en búsqueda de sus nuevos enemigos.

Akane se asustó, el silencio del ojiazul nunca era sinónimo de algo bueno. Cuando vió que se dirigía hacia la puerta mencionando que acabaría con todos, verdaderamente se preocupó. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se levantó de la cama envuelta en la manta y obstaculizó la entrada.

-Noooo…no hagas nada precipitado…no vale la pena- Pusó su palma sobre el fuerte pecho de su prometido para impedir su movimiento.

Definitivamente la mujer frente a él era una diosa, envuelta en forma descuidada con esa manta que cubría desde sus pechos hasta sus tobillos, mostraba una imagen encantadora. Tan dulce e inocente, pero a la vez tan seductora e invitándolo a recomenzar lo vivido hace minutos atrás.

-No permitiré que nadie dude de tú honor…no eres una…una…esa maldita palabra que dicen de ti- Con su callosa mano acariciaba su mejilla- Eres mía futura señora Saotome, y totalmente virgen cuando te reclamé- Tiró su cuello acercándola hacia él para besar sus labios. La sujeto por la cintura y profundizó el beso, quería transmitirle seguridad, que él estaba ahí para cuidarla.

El beso terminó con suma calma, se sonrieron cómplices- Gracias…Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento. Nabiki se está encargando de las averiguaciones-

-¿Nabiki? ¿Está enterada de esto?- Fue conducido por la peliazul hacia la cama donde ambos se sentaron a seguir conversando, manteniendo sus manos unidas.

-Sí Nabiki siempre sabe todo ¿Acaso dudas de su capacidad de intromisión?. La verdad es que ella tiene algo de culpa, le robaron el video de nuestro baile en la discoteca. Así que deducimos que de ahí vienen los rumores de que me relaciono con gente mayor. Por lo tanto si encontramos a quien robó la cinta, encontraremos al culpable…Quien lo hizo quiere perjudicarme, no solo dañar mi reputación sino también la de mi familia…Aunque tengo mis sospechas-

-¿De quién desconfías?-

-Ukyo…creo que ella es la culpable- Le dolió que Ranma soltará bruscamente su mano y se ubicara de pie frente a ella, instándola con la mirada a que se explicara con mayor detalle.

-Sé que es tu amiga, pero desconfío de ella. La noche que compartimos la tienda insinuó algo sobre habladurías que podrían producirse si alguien se enterara que nosotros dormimos en la misma tienda.

-Uchan no sería capaz de eso. Sé que te ve como una rival, pero ella no es vengativa. No te dañaría así. Créeme lo sé. Lo más probable es que hayan sido Shampoo o Kodachi, la primera siempre ha intentado usar trucos sucios, y bueno la hermana de Kuno está completamente loca.

-Bueno, a pesar de eso mis sospechas siguen hacia Ukyo. No puedes descartarla porque tú consideras que ella no lo haría-

-Creo que no piensas con claridad, Ukyo es inocente. Incluso si le cuento lo que pasa, ella se ofrecerá a ayudarnos-

-Ni sé te ocurra pedirle ayuda en esto, es algo que nosotros debemos solucionar. No confío en ella-

-Eres terca mujer, Ukyo es mi amiga no nos haría daño-

-Este rumor me está lastimando a mí, para todos tú figuras como víctima.

-¿Víctima?-

-Claro…tienes a una cualquiera como prometida- No fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-No vuelvas a decir esa palabra me enfurece, tú no lo eres. Y moleré a golpes a quién lo insinúe- Levantó la barbilla de Akane para hacer contacto visual y dejar clara su opinión. Intempestivamente voces se escucharon de la planta baja. El joven artista marcial maldijo al percatarse que no estaban solos, a decir verdad en ningún momento se preocupó de que alguien estuviera en la casa y escuchara sus minutos de pasión.

-Al parecer ya no estamos solos, la familia debió haber llegado- El muchacho ordenó sus ropas para simular tranquilidad.

-¿Tú crees …ellos nos…escucharon?...Maldición Nabiki estaba en la casa- La peliazul repentinamente perdió el color de su rostro al ser consciente de la información que podría tener su hermana.

-Tranquila, estábamos solos. Nabiki se fue con ese odioso tipo, y por la naturaleza del ruido proveniente de la sala, la familia acaba de llegar. Así que yo iré a distraerlos para darte tiempo a que te vistas y ordenes un poco la habitación- Recorrió con la mirada el evidente desorden de ropa tirada, la cama deshecha- Nos vemos luego- Con un tierno beso en los labios de su marimacho, Ranma salió presuroso de la recámara-

* * *

Akane tuvo que cumplir con siete días de reposo como le indicó la enfermera de la escuela, fue obliga a mantenerse en cama y sin hacer esfuerzo, ya que toda su familia le prohibía salir de la habitación. Obviamente ella se opuso de inmediato, pero los argumentos irrefutables de su queridísima futura suegra, se los impidieron.

_Inicio flash back_

-Mi niña debes hacerme caso y descansar, en la semana que te dieron debes permanecer en cama, para recuperarte totalmente-Insistía la matriarca Saotome mientras la instaba a acomodarse en la cama.

-Tía en verdad no es necesario, solo fue una descompensación-

-Querida, no debes descuidar tu salud. Tu cuerpo está cansado de los días que pasaste en el bosque con mi hijo. Créeme yo lo entiendo, mi Ranma es todo un hombre y debió dejarte agotada. No quiero entrometerme en su relación pero espero que te haya dejado satisfecha, en caso contrario tendré que tomar medidas- Apoyó la mano en la katana para indicar de qué clase de medidas se trataban.

La peliazul roja como un tomate por las evidentes insinuaciones de la mujer, no sabía cómo defenderse, a veces la sinceridad de la madre de Ranma la desencajaba.

-¿Querida, acaso mí hijo no se comportó como un verdadero hombre?-

-Ehhh…Ehhhh- No sabía que contestar, aunque podía negar cualquier tipo de contacto cercano con su prometido, eso no aseguraba que su suegra no tomara las "medidas". Temía por la seguridad del ojiazul, más que mal tía Nodoka era de temer con la katana, y siquiera poner en duda la hombría de su único hijo, podía ser muy peligroso para él- Claro…claro que sí, no tengo quejas-

-¡Qué bien, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!-

_Fin Flash Back_

Lo bueno de permanecer tranquila en su habitación es que pudo relajarse y evitar pensar en los crueles rumores, Nabiki todavía no podía identificar al culpable, hecho que mantenía a la mediana de los Tendo sumamente molesta porque alguien le ganara en ingenio. Un hecho positivo de estar en reposo, es que descifró el motivo de su descompensación. Hace mucho tiempo que no le ocurría algo como aquello, el desmayo y las nauseas se debieron a la llegada de su período. Antes cuando tenía cerca de 14 años sus períodos eran acompañados de fuertes dolores y vómitos, pero con medicina natural esos malestares desaparecieron.

Por su parte Ranma se negó a asistir a la escuela la semana que Akane permaneció en casa, alegando que no era correcto que él como su prometido la dejara sola sin cuidados, hecho que emocionó a sus padres que veían ese avance como un claro acercamiento entre sus hijos. Finalmente el momento de retornar a los problemas llegó, ambos prometidos estaban caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la escuela, eran conscientes que causarían una batahola en el Furinkan, pero tenían que enfrentar la realidad.

-Akane, no quiero que te alejes de mí, incluso almorzaremos juntos. Enfrentaremos los rumores-

-Lo sé, me has repetido lo mismo en toda la semana. Pero una vez que un rumor se instaura es difícil que lo olviden, y menos uno de la magnitud en el que estoy envuelta-

-Estamos envueltos, ya te he dicho que no estás sola en esto. Yo estoy contigo. Además somos fuertes, nadie puede con un apuesto Saotome y una marimacho Tendo- Su comentario le costó que el maletín de su prometida se estrellara contra su cabeza.

* * *

Lamentablemente a veces la fuerza no es suficiente, Akane supo aquello apenas puso un pie en la escuela, que nada estaba olvidado. Todos los alumnos se volteaban a mirarlos y murmuraban entre ellos. Ranma los fulminaba a todos con la mirada, no dejaba que nadie se acercara, a excepción de sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri, quienes al verla llegar la tomaron de sus brazos y caminaron con ella al salón, con un atento ojiazul custodiándole las espaldas. Gracias a sus fieles amigas se enteró de todas las novedades, como ella lo suponía en la semana que estuvo ausente, fue el tema principal de la preparatoria. Aunque la alivió saber que existían personas que no creían nada de lo que se rumoreaba, pero otros especialmente admiradoras de su prometido no dudaron en cuestionar su honor. En síntesis, fue un día agotador, donde luchó por mantener la frente en alto y aparentar que nada le afectaba. Agradecía internamente que Ranma no la dejara sola, tenerlo a su lado la reconfortaba. Pero como siempre algo tuvo que ocurrir, a su prometido le asignaron la labor de limpiar el salón después de clases, junto con Daisuke, así que no tenía otra opción que irse sola a casa. Cosa que no fue bien recibida por el artista marcial, quien insistía que lo esperara, pero tener que permanecer más horas en la escuela no la entusiasmaba.

Cuando iba caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, para evitar las miradas de los alumnos que todavía permanecían en el patio, se convenció que los dioses se ensañaban con ella. Apoyado en un pilar del portón de entrada estaba Tashi impecablemente vestido con traje y con un enorme ramo de flores en sus manos. No tuvo más opción que acercarse a él, no podía fingir que no lo conocía, menos cuando la localizó y saludaba con ahínco.

-¡Akane¡ No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte!. Pensé que ya te habías ido, he estado varios minutos en este lugar y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarte el día de hoy- La alegría del joven era contagiosa, la peliazul no pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta.

-Hola Tashi, a mí también me da gusto verte-

-¿En verdad? No sabes el alivio que me provoca escuchar eso. He pasado toda una semana armándome de valor para visitarte. Sé que la última vez me comporté como un idiota inmaduro, por comenzar a discutir con tu prometido, sin considerar tu opinión. Te quiero pedir disculpas por aquello- El castaño le aproximó las flores para que ella las recibiera.

La muchacha era terriblemente consciente que numerosas miradas estaban sobre ella, tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Cogió el ramo sin mucha delicadeza e intentó deshacerse del joven- Gracias por las flores. Pero tengo que irme a mi casa, ya es tarde. Lo siento, no puedo quedarme a charlar-

-No te preocupes, déjame acompañarte. Tengo mi auto estacionado en la calle, te llevaré al dojo-

-¡No¡- Su voz sonó varias octavas más altas, lo que no ayudó en intentar no llamar la atención- Muchísimas gracias, pero no es necesario. Gracias y adiós- Dejando a Tashi parado en el lugar reanudó su caminata, pero fue detenida por la mano del universitario.

-Pero Akane yo te llevo. No es necesario que camines hasta tu casa-

-Tashi no quiero más problemas- Sin esperar respuesta se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo de la escuela.

-Maldición…preciosa eres difícil de atrapar…pero así es más interesante la caza- Ajustándose su elegante traje se dirigió a su coche.

* * *

-¡Ranma! Deja de mover los pupitres tan fuertes, los terminarás rompiendo- Se quejaba Daisuke, mientras escoba en mano barría el salón.

-Así termino más rápido, y vuelvo con Akane- Sin ser muy delicado el chico de la trenza acomodaba las sillas y mesas, o más bien las desacomodaba, con tanta fuerza y apuro en terminar rápidamente la molesta obligación de asear el salón.

-Hoy has estado muy sobreprotector con Akane, más de lo normal en ti. ¿Eso quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos?- Preguntó ingenuamente su compañero, pero al segundo de terminar su interrogante se arrepintió de lo dicho, porque Ranma lo tenía agarrado de la camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-No quiero escucharte decir nada referente a los rumores. Son toda una serie de mentiras. No dejaré que nadie ponga en duda el honor de mi prometida, ¿Te quedó claro?- Su amigo solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna. El ojiazul lo soltó de forma brusca y siguió con su tarea.

-Yo…yo no me refería al honor. Nunca pensaría así de Akane, yo te preguntaba por lo del embarazo- Daisuke se arreglaba su ropa, no estaba molesto con su amigo por su descontrol, entendía que él estuviese a la defensiva por la situación.

-¿Embarazo?- Súbitamente Ranma sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, su mente intentaba procesar la palabra, incluso entenderla, ciertos hechos bloqueaban su cerebro. "_¿Embarazada?..¿Akane?...¡Ella y yo tendremos un bebé?...¿Mi marimacho me dará un hijo?...Tengo que pensar con claridad…es posible…más que posible. No siempre nos hemos cuidado…la última vez ni siquiera quise ponerme condón…¿Pero no es muy pronto para saber si está embarazada?...Maldición debí haber puesto más atención en las clases de planificación familiar, y no haberme distraído con pensamientos calenturientos de Akane…Pero pensándolo mejor no creo que ella sepa que está embarazada, o si no me lo diría…¿Verdad?._

-¿Qué quieres decir con embarazada?-Ranma necesitaba obtener respuestas ya.

-Bueno a lo que significa la palabra, tener un hijo-Respondió el muchacho

-¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil, me refiero a qué rumores!- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Cálmate, tranquilo. Es que se comenta que Akane sufrió el desmayo porque está embarazada, ¿acaso no lo sabías?. En todo caso, el rumor no asegura que el hijo sea tuyo.

No sabía si estar molesto porque habían creado otro rumor de su mujer, o que insinuaran que ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre. Definitivamente lo que más lo enfurecía era la segunda opción, que alguien siquiera pensara que Akane tendría un bebé que no fuera de él, eso jamás. Solo él la embarazaría. Necesitaba hablar con su prometida.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- Tomó su bolso y salió velozmente del salón, con solo el pensamiento de un lindo bebé de hermosos ojos color miel.

* * *

_"La carrera de la escuela al dojo me dejó cansada…en verdad estar tantos días en cama no ayuda para el cuerpo, mis músculos están resentidos. Por suerte Tashi no me siguió, aunque las flores eran bonitas no era correcto traerlas a casa, Ranma se hubiese enfadado, ya que detesta al amigo de Nabiki. Fue una lástima pero no tenía otra alternativa que tirar el ramo"_- Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos bajando la escalera, que el repentino y fuerte llamado de su prometido la asustó provocando que diera un paso en falso. Cuando pensó que caería de cabeza, las manos del ojiazul la sujetaban firmemente de la cadera.

-¡¿Están bien? Rayos! Akane no puedes ser tan descuidada para bajar las escaleras de esa manera. Pudieron haberse lastimado, definitivamente harás que me dé un paro cardiaco.

No sabía si sentirse asombrada porque su bobo personal llegara tan temprano de la escuela, o porque su voz se escuchaba realmente preocupada.

-No soy descuidada, tú me asustaste al llamarme de repente. ¿Por qué estás hablando en plural?. – Sintió como las manos de Ranma se posaban sobre su vientre.

-¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro! ¡Tengo que hablar con ustedes!¿Qué están haciendo tan juntitos? Saben es un lugar público, si quieren arrumacos vayan a una habitación- La mediana de los Tendo hacia su aparición al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Nabiki!- Gritaron los aludidos simultáneamente.

-¿Qué? Solo era un simple comentario, ahora a mi habitación tengo novedades.

* * *

-Bueno por lo menos he tenido avances en mi investigación. Lamentablemente todavía no sé quien es el o la culpable, pero por lo menos tengo a algunos descartados. Mis sospechosos siempre fueron sus autoproclamados prometidos y prometidas, al final son los únicos que quieren verlos separados y quienes fueron en su búsqueda en las montañas.

-Eso es verdad, tiene sentido- Comentó el artista marcial de pie en la habitación de su cuñadita.

- Mousse queda fuera de la lista, él sería el más feliz con que ustedes formalizaran su relación. La chinita molesta no fue, ella no se apareció por la escuela en la mañana que se inició el rumor, además según mis fuentes estuvo ocupada desde que regresó del bosque con ustedes. Mi constante fuente de ingreso, Kuno Tatewaki no es culpable, él se enteró del rumor por una llamada que recibió de un alumno de la escuela, algo así como su aprendiz en el kendo. En resumen tres personas son inocentes. Por lo tanto, sigo sospechando de Ryoga, Ukyo y Kodashi.

-Ukyo es inocente- Aseguró Ranma sin un ápice de duda.

-Ryoga nunca haría algo así- Dijo decidida la peliazul.

-No estaría tan convencido, ese cerdo no es muy honesto-

-Lo mismo podría decir de Ukyo-

-Ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación Akane, Ukyo es inocente-

-Tranquilo par de tórtolos. Aunque ustedes tomen partido para defender a sus otros prometidos, yo los investigaré de igual forma.

-Ryoga no es mi prometido- En ese momento ella esperaba que él dijera lo mismo de la cocinera. El silenció siguió a su declaración, y eso la desilusionó.

-En verdad que eres lento cuñadito, en estos momentos deberías decir que Ukyo no es tu prometida, ese es el orden de las cosas.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…-Estaba un poco confundido, para él no era tema el supuesto compromiso con su amiga de la infancia, no entendía el porqué para las hermanas Tendo si lo era.

-Para él si lo es- La peliazul se paró bruscamente de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

-¡Akane, espera. No te enojes!. ¿Ahora que dije?- Miró a la castaña en busca de una explicación.

-Es más bien lo que no dijiste cuñadito. Y no pienso explicarte el asunto. No estoy disponible para ser terapeuta de parejas, así que arréglenselas solitos.

* * *

El enfado de su difícil prometida no se terminó en la cena ni antes de acostarse, apenas le dirigía la palabra, solo lo necesario para que la familia no hiciera sus molestas preguntas. Pero él estaba dispuesto a aclarar el asunto, teniendo horas para pensar, había logrado entender que Akane estaba celosa de Ukyo, de porque él no la negó como prometida._"En verdad que eres terca marimacho, ella no significa nada para mí, es solo mi amiga. Tú eres mi mujer y mi futuro…sabes que las palabras no son lo mío"_- Espero que todos durmieran para escabullirse en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo. Ella ni se percató del intruso, ni menos como él se acostaba a su lado. Si hubiese estado despierta hubiese presenciado como la manta era bajada hasta sus muslos y que una cálida mano se posaba sobre su vientre.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Ranma no pudo evitar besar el plano vientre de su mujer, acariciando con su mejilla esa zona.

El peso en su estómago la sacó de su sueño, pero no estaba asustada, inconscientemente sabía que era su prometido. Él levanto su mirada y le sonrió, sabiendo que la había despertado, por suerte la noche era clara y le permitía ver su masculino rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?,¿Qué haces aquí es tarde?-

-¿Tendremos un bebé?-

**No me condenen por la tardanza, originalmente este capítulo debió salir el mismo fin de semana que Experimentando la paternidad, pero no me fue posible. Sinceramente espero que no hayan perdido el curso de la historia, porque me demoré mucho en actualizar.**

**Gracias a todas y todos por estar ahí y leer.**

**Alisson**


End file.
